Maybe, She wouldn't be Gone
by Syrenna
Summary: InuxKag Kagome was gone, before Inuyasha ever got the chance to tell her. And he knew it was entirely his fault. All because he let her walk.
1. I'll Walk

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha or the songs that I used in the title. **

**Hope you all enjoy. This is one of my favorite FFs I've ever written. I have several chapters done already. But I want to see how the first one goes. **

Chapter 1: I'll Walk

Inuyasha sighed once again as he could almost hear Kagome's anger, due to the amount of sheer anger that was radiating off of her at the moment. She was riding on Kirara's back with Sango. It had been three years since Kagome came down the well. She was twenty years old and defiantly developed in to a stunning woman.

Her hair was longer and she allowed her bangs to grow out, now they reached her neck; she currently had all her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She no longer wore her school uniform, considering the fact that she graduated a year ago. Shockingly she didn't graduate bottom off her class. Her last year of high school, Inuyasha had been nice enough to "allowed" her to go back to school more often. Plus her mom bought her a iPod to download all her teachers studies on so she could take it with her.

Today she wore a hunter green V-Neck T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers. Inuyasha loved that shirt. It was tight and showed off all her curves, but was still practical. Ofcourse he wasn't the only one that loved Kagomes new wardrobe. Koga and Miroku loved it as well. Her cheekbones were more defined due to her loss of baby fat, her face was still sweet and innocent, but had a more mature look to it. Her breasts were larger, going from a 34 C to a 38 D. Inuyasha as well as everyother man had defianetly taken notice to this, causing Inuyasha to become more protective of her. She was thin, toned, sun kissed, and currently extremely pissed off at a certain Hanyou.

"So how long do you think she's going to stay mad at me?" Inuyasha asked is faithful monk friend, Miroku. Miroku could only sigh. "Well Inuyasha, you did spend the night with Kikyo. That does look pretty bad." Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"How many times do I have to say that I did NOT spend the night with her? I went to find Kikyo but her scent completely disappeared! She had to have taken off with her soul collectors!" Miroku held his hands up defensively. "Hey! Don't be mad at me. I believe you; you need to go tell that to Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't see why she still cares." He muttered. Miroku could on shake his head. Inuyasha slowed down until he was next to Kirara. Sango gave him a "she'll kill you" look. But Inuyasha was oblivious. Sango only looked at Kirara as they both shook their heads in pity.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Okay, he approached the conversation calmly. So she'll return the favor, right? "Go away you jerk. I have nothing to say to you. I don't detect any jewel shards so leave me alone." Inuyasha gulped at the amount of venom in her voice. He had to be strong though. He thought for a moment. It was a ballsy move, but it had to be done.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome off of Kirara's back and ran off, all while Kagome is screaming and cussing at him. He finally let her down in a nearby cave. "Move Inuyasha!" Inuyasha continued to block her. "Not until you listen to me! There is no reason for you to be acting like this!" He growled. "Nothing happened!"

Kagome stopped moving and looked at him, arms crossed over her chest. Her stormy blue eyes glared up at him. "Your eyes say something completely different." She tried to hold back her tears. She knew that as soon as she released them, Inuyasha would comfort her and she wouldn't be able to stand her ground. She hated this. Three years she had spent side by side with him. Her support, love and loyalty had never waivered. God knows how many times she had been taken, possessed, and threatened to betray Inuyasha, she never did. She'd rather die than hurt him. But now she finally realized, they feelings were not mutal. He spent the night with Kikyo. And then he didn't even have the balls to admit it. She couldn't stand looking at him anymore. Her heart was broken and she didn't see it being fixed anytime soon. She pushed him out of her way and started walking. "Kagome stop! I don't understand why you're so upset." He grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and said, "I'm going for a walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So just be quiet, and later we will talk. Just leave me alone, don't worry. It's just a walk." And with that Kagome walked out of the cave and into the forest, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

About five minutes later, the rest of the gang showed up. They all opted to make camp in the cave since there was a sign of a storm. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting at the entrance, looking at the forest. "Inuyasha, could you help me get some firewood?" The monk asked, obviously with other intentions than collecting firewood. Inuyasha knew this, and usually he would have told the Monk to fuck off, but he, for once, needed someone to talk to. So, the Hanyou nodded and followed Miroku.

"So I guess she didn't take it too well?" Miroku stated while he followed his friend into the woods. Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't get to explain myself; she said she knew something happened, and that she wasn't going to talk about it right now, then she left. Stupid wench, she never lets me explain anything." "Inuyasha, what **did** happen between you and Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked to the ground. "I told her…goodbye." He sighed. Miroku stopped, shocked and in disbelief as to what he had heard. "What?"

Inuyasha growled. "I told her goodbye! She told me to join her in hell or she was gone. So I kissed her and said goodbye." Miroku was still stunned. He always believed that, in the end, Inuyasha would follow Kikyo to hell, leaving a broken hearted Kagome behind. "Why did you not go?" Inuyasha feh'd, trying to be tough, but the blush on his face didn't make him look too intimidating. "Why do you think? Naraku is still here! I have to destroy him. And besides, I couldn't leave Kagome here on her own. With no one to protect her besides that mangy wolf, Koga." He muttered the last part, but Miroku heard him. "Inuyasha, you know how emotional Kagome can be, she'll be fine and be back in an hour." Inuyasha nodded, knowing he was right. "I just don't understand why she got so worked up. She acts like we were mates." Miroku only shook his head as they headed back to the cave.

Inuyasha punched the ground of the cave, startling the group. It was nightfall. Kagome had been gone for more than 4 hours and now it was storming. Inuyasha was fed up and worried about her. "That's it! I'm going to find her, you guys can come if you want, I don't care." Sango sighed. "How are we supposed to see? Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha are the only ones with night vision." Shippo smiled. "I know! Kagome's light sticks!" Shippo rummaged through Kagome's bag and found two flashlights. Then the group all nodded and braved the storm to find Kagome. It wasn't going to be an easy task, the rain made it nearly impossible to catch her scent.

Inuyasha growled and punched a tree. "KAGOME!" He yelled in frustration. Dawn was breaking and the rain was slowing down. The still found no sign of Kagome. Shippo was sleeping on Kirara's back. Miroku and Sango were exhausted, dark circles around their eyes, but they were determined to find kagome. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kirara stopped. Kirara whimpered, and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying to stifle a yawn. He didn't get an answer instead Kirara scooped the couple up and followed Inuyasha as he took off faster than anyone has ever seen before.

Inuyasha's eyes were welling up with tears. Blood, a lot of blood, and it was Kagome's. He could smell her scent, but it was mixed with the scent of death. 'No, please no. She killed the demon that's all.' He prayed. His prayers weren't answered. There was kagomes body, lying in the clearing. Her body was slumped over a rock, blood turned the green grass around her a reddish brown. When Kirara landed, Sango gasped and her body went limp. "Sango, stay here and keep Shippo back." Miroku said as he headed towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees next to the motionless body that was Kagomes and he, ever so gently, rolled her over. The sight was enough to make Inuyasha loss all control and begin to cry. Kagomes face was covered in scratches and dried blood. Her shirt was ripped and in the middle was a giant wound. It looked as though someone or something had tried to slice her in half. "Kagome no. P-please w-w-wake up." He whimpered. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He knew he was supposed to keep a level head and bless Kagome, but his heart was broken. This was his friend. She was everyone's friend. And she was laying there, dead. Miroku looked away. And in doing so, Sango knew that Kagome was gone. She fell to the ground, Shippo in her arms, and began to sob.

"Kagome! WAKE UP!" Inuyasha shook her gently. He knew that it was no use. She was gone. He picked her up and put her in his lap. "I'm so sorry." He choked. Everyone, including the now sobbing Shippo, gathered around and cried over the loss of their best friend, their mother, their sister, and their love.

After about an hour of crying, Shippo and Sango had passed out. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. "We should bury her Inuyasha." Miroku knew that that was not what Inuyasha wanted to here, but it had to be done. Before long demons were going to smell her and come looking for her body. Inuyasha flinched. "I want to take her back to Kaede's, so she can have a proper service. She didn't deserve to die alone. And I'll be DAMNED if she's going to be buried without everyone there." Inuyasha picked her up and Miroku woke the others up and got on Kirara's back.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She was gone. He told Kikyo that he couldn't go with her, because Kagome had his heart. And now, Kagome was gone, before Inuyasha ever got the chance to tell her. And he knew it was entirely fault. All because he let her walk.

**R&R**


	2. Never Saw It Coming

**Thanks for the Reviews! Keep Them Up! I love feedback! To answer a question a reviewer asked. The title of my Story is a song my Blake Shelton. The Chapter titles are phrases from either that song or "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood.**

**Disclaimer- I do not on Inuyasha, Or the songs that I use as my titles.**

**Chapter 2:**

**I Never Saw It Coming**

Kaede sighed and shook her head as Inuyasha covered the dead girl. Her face was tear-stained and puffy like the rest of the group. Kaede and Miroku were both not suppose to cry. They were supposed to bless Kagomes soul. But it was impossible to do. For, by doing so, they'd have to admit that Kagome was actually dead. No one wanted to admit that. Kaede looked at the group didn't blame anyone, but it was just a sad sight to be seen. A girl that, no matter how bad the world looked, had a big smile on her face was laying there dead. How could someone so loving, so giving, so pure, be dead?

Kaede sighed once more. "I'll clean her up and the service will be tomorrow. What are ye going to tell her mother Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He couldn't answer. His face was ghostly pale. His amber eyes looked lifeless. He just sat there; staring at Kagome's covered up body.

Kaede told the group to head to her hut, and allow Inuyasha time alone with her. The group nodded and followed Kaede out of the preparation hut. Once gone, Inuyasha walked closer and sat next to Kagome. He removed the cover from her face. There was a white glow around the body, to preserve her until the service. He swiped the hair from her face. She was so beautiful. Even in death she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He sighed, the only thing that Inuyasha did not like, was the fact that her face did not look as peaceful as it had always while she slept. After witnessing countless deaths, he had come to notice that most people look absolutely peaceful in death. But not her, not his Kagome. Her muscles in her face may have been relaxed, but something about her face looked, upset. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. 'She's not asleep though. She's dead.' Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Kagome…" He whispered.

**:MEANWHILE:**

The mirror showed Inuyasha holding Kagome in the lonely hut, sobbing. Naraku smirked as he stood up and looked at Kanna. "This is perfect." He stated. Kagura looked at the mirror from the corner. She almost felt sorry for Inuyasha. She had never seen anyone show such sorrow for the loss of someone as she saw with Inuyasha. She looked over at Naraku in disgust. She couldn't believe that this happened. That Naraku would stoop so low. But that's what he does. Plays with people hearts. Naraku was scared of not only Inuyasha and his friends, but of Kagome as well. Over the past few years, her strength had risen to a level far beyond that of Kikyo's. Naraku knew that with Inuyasha's sword and if Kagome ever awakened her full power, he would be no match. But Kagome had a weakness; she had a big heart that told her to always look for good in people. Kagura looked from Naraku over to a corner where Kohaku was sitting. Sharpening his scythe, a bloody rag lying on the floor.

"Naraku," Kagura started, wondering if she could save the Hanyou from more heartache, after all she was hoping that he and Kagome would've defeated Naraku and released her heart. "You don't even need to follow with this plan. Inuyasha is in such a deep state of depression, that killing him would almost be a gift for him." Naraku glared at Kagura, but smirked. "Are you growing soft on me Kagura? Don't even try to betray me; I have no problem send you right back where you came from." He warned. Kagura gulped as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a large, black jewel shard. "We'll take Kohaku with us. We need something to distract the others." Kagura looked down at the ground in anger.

Kanna stopped Naraku from leaving. "What about your scent? Even though Inuyasha is grieving, he would not miss a chance to try and destroy you. Especially after Kagomes passing." Naraku laughed. "Smart Kanna, Kagura why can't you be more like you sister?"Kagura only hmpf'ed. "I will use my wind." She stated. Naraku nodded and they were off.

**::**

Sango was staring at the fire, she was so tired. Everyone she loved died. She looked over at Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. It was only a matter of time. How long would she have with them. Every day they were going into battles. How much would their bodies take before it decided that it was too much? Would she actually watch everyone else die? Or would she be next? Miroku noticed her stares and walked over to her. "Sango, it will be okay." Sango stood up and pushed him back. "How can you say that!? Kagome is DEAD! It'll never be ok!" Miroku held Sango close to his chest. "You have to believe that it will be, for Shippo, and for Inuyasha. We have to be strong. I know it's hard Sango, but if we aren't strong for them. They will fall apart forever." Sango cried in his chest. "I'm so tired of being strong." She whispered. Suddenly she felt Miroku tense up. She looked up at him. "What is it?" Miroku was staring out the window. Sango followed his gaze and gasped. It was Kohaku.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran outside, followed closely by Miroku. "Kohaku!" Sango called. Kohaku stopped and turned around. She looked at him and noticed his eyes held life. She walked slowly towards him. "Sango be careful, this could be a trap." Miroku looked around for Naraku. "It's too cocinedental, Stay here I'm going to get Inuyasha." And with that Miroku ran off.

When he got to the hut, not much had changed. "Inuyasha, Kohaku's here! I think Naraku may know that Kagome is dead and is ready to battle you." Inuyasha growled but stood up. He didn't want to leave Kagome, but he needed to kill something to let some anger out. "Good I could use a fight." With one last look at Kagome, Inuyasha ran outside with Miroku. They met up with Sango who was comforting a screaming Kohaku. "He remembers!" Sango cried. Inuyasha and Miroku stood stunned. What was going on? How did Kohaku escaped Naraku? They walked closer to Sango and Inuyasha kneeled down to look at the boy. He was crying and screaming. "I KILLED EVERYONE!" Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Naraku did. You did nothing Kohaku." Suddenly, Kohaku's eyes became lifeless once again and he broke free of Sango's grasp.

"I knew it!" Miroku said. "It was a trap." They all jumped when the preparation hut suddenly exploded. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. They all gasped when they saw Naraku and Kagura levitating with kagome in his arms. "You bastard! Give her back!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha, you haven't figured it out by now? This has all been a trap. I had Kagome killed and once I put this jewel shard in her, she'll be all mine." Inuyasha was about to use his wind scar on Naraku but Kagura intercepted. "Dance of the Dragon!" The group blocked the attack, but couldn't go after them. They were already gone, with Kagome.

"It was all a trap…Naraku killed kagome…" Inuyasha dropped to his knees. He didn't think his heart could take anymore, but then, it did. "How did he know Kagome was going to be mad at me unless Kikyo…" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Miroku stepped up. "Kikyo was working for Naraku. You were either going with Kikyo to hell, or he was going to kill Kagome. Either way, he wins. Because either way, he destroys you, whether it is by death or by heart." Inuyasha felt like he was going to vomit. He stood up and was going to run after Naraku, but his body just couldn't take anymore. It was too much for one day; Inuyasha collapsed on the ground. Miroku and Sango ran over to him. He was unconscious. Carefully, they heaved him up and headed to the hut. Once there, they covered him up and allowed him to rest.

**:MEANWHILE:**

Naraku laid Kagome's body down on a futon. He removed her torn shirt, leaving her in her jeans and black sports bra. Naraku grimaced at the site of Kagomes wounded midriff. "Damn did he have to nearly tear her in half?" He glared over at Kohaku; then he reached in his Kimono and pulled out three more tainted jewel shards. He placed them in kagomes wound, and the wound slowly began to heal, though it would still leave a scar. Kagura walked in with a pair of black kimono pants and a white top.

"Actually, I quite like the contraption she's wearing, so just change her bottoms." He stated. Kagura rolled her eyes in disgust. Could he be any more of a pig? Staring at a dead girl's chest.

There was a bright light and then suddenly, Kagomes eyes shot open. She jerked up, panting and looked around the room. She saw Naraku and Kagura she felt like screaming and killing them for a second. She blinked and the feeling was gone. She was only left with confusion. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracked. "Who are you?"

Naraku smirked, his plan was working. "I am Naraku, your master. You name is Kagome and I've saved you. You see, an evil demon named Inuyasha and his friends, tried to kill you. And they succeeded. I witnessed the horrible site, but was, unfortunately to late to stop them. Luckily, I took pity on you and brought your body to my castle and revived you with the help of my jewel shards. Though sadly, in doing so, your memory was lost. Now, Inuyasha is after me for my jewel shards. So I have a proposition for you. I'll allow you to keep my shards, and in doing so, your life, as well as you can live here, with me, and I'll protect you as long as you serve under me. And begin to train with Kagura, to kill Inuyasha. Do we have ourselves a Deal?" Naraku had his hand stretched out. Kagome looked at it for a moment and then nodded and shook it. "Deal." Naraku smirked. "Kagura, help Kagome get dressed and prepare her weapons, you will be training her starting tomorrow." And with that Naraku vanished. Kagura growled but helped kagome out of her pants and into the kimono pants.

Kagura was sitting there, brushing kagomes long hair while kagome sat in deep thought. Who was she? Where did she come from? What did she do to make the evil Inuyasha want to kill her? "Lady Kagura…" Kagome started, Kagura smirked, and she had to admit…she liked the fact that someone showed her a little respect. "Yes?"

"This evil demon, this In-u-ya-sha. Why did he want to kill me? When Lord Naraku said his name, my heart instantly felt sadness, but no anger. But then in a split second, it was gone. Like I felt nothing towards him." Kagura bit her lip. Naraku had never come up with a story for this. "You see kagome, you are a priestess. A very strong priestess with the ability to detect Jewel Shards. Inuyasha knew this and wanted you to find the shards. You wouldn't help him. So he stabbed you with his sword called 'Tetsusaiga'. " Kagome thought for a moment. "Jewel shards?" Kagura sighed; this was not going to be easy.

**R&R**


	3. Thought about Her More

**Please continue to review. I would like to know if this story is good or not. I don't want to continue updating if nobody likes it. So just let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs. I DO however on Amaya, Kitsuko, and the village**

**Chapter 3:**

**Thought about her more, thought about me less**

Inuyasha sighed as the group continued to try and find Naraku. It was nearly impossible, Inuyasha couldn't catch his scent. It was like they had completely vanished. And they couldn't sense his jewel shards since Kagome wasn't with them. Kagome, it had been almost three weeks since Naraku stole Kagome's body. Inuyasha was still as livid as ever, if not more so. He couldn't stand it; first Kagome leaves him. Then not only does Naraku fucking steal her body, but he finds out that Kikyo was in on it! No wonder she didn't put up a fight, in fact, she almost seemed happy that he wasn't going. He growled and punched yet another poor, defenseless tree.

Sango and Miroku looked at their Hanyou friend. They were both devastated from the experience of not only losing their best friend, but not being able to give her a proper burial. Miroku had, for weeks now, been trying to understand exactly what Naraku would want with Kagome's corpse. He sighed; his head was beginning to pound, partially due to thinking too much, and partially due to dehydration and lack of food.

They had been walking around in search of Naraku since he vanished, they hardly stopped for rest. Inuyasha hadn't slept yet. Usually Inuyasha would walk through the night and Miroku, Sango would ride Kirara and then Kirara would sleep during the day. But it was getting ridiculous. Inuyasha needed rest and food, as did they all. Just then, Miroku saw a shred of hope; a small village in the distance.

"Thank Buddha, Inuyasha why don't we stop there for the night and rest." Inuyasha stopped and looked back at his friends. His eyes looked tired and sad, dark circles and bags were around his dull, amber eyes. His face looked almost hallowed, dark shadows plagued his sunken in cheeks. Sango held back her tears for her Hanyou friend. "We are not stopping! We have to find Naraku!" Inuyasha turned and began walking again. Sango quickly ran up to him. "Inuyasha wait," She grabbed his arm, pleading with him to listen. Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his friend.

"Listen, I know you want to find Naraku, we all do, especially now, after what that bastard did. But we are in NO condition to fight Naraku if we found him. Look at us! Including you! I'm mean Inuyasha, we had to send Shippo back to Kaede's because he wasn't getting properly taken care of. Kirara is going to have to go next. Please Inuyasha, we want to fight and destroy Naraku, but we need to rest first."

Inuyasha looked down at the tired demon slayer. He felt horrible, he'd been dragging all of them through hell for three weeks now and they hadn't complained once. He looked at the ground. "Forgive me. I know I haven't been doing my duties like I should." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You have no duties towards us Inuyasha; we are just concerned about you. We all care for you, and right now, none of us are well. We need food, water, and a good night's rest." Inuyasha's weak body shook. He felt horrible; all he wanted was to have Kagome back.

Looking at his friends he nodded. "We'll stay here for a couple nights, so we can rest, bathe, and eat." He gave his friends a forced smile. Sango hugged Inuyasha and they headed over to the village. While walking up the village, Miroku was explaining what he would do to get them into the head hut. But Sango stopped him. "That won't be necessary. I know the village. It's my father's friends' village. He's a demon slayer."

Just then a bunch of people ran to them. "SANGO! Is that you?" Sango looked at the young girl, maybe fourteen. She had long brown hair that was in two braids and she was dressed in demon slayer clothing. "Amaya! It's been too long." Sango hugged the girl and introduced her to the group. "Amaya, is your father here?" The girl looked at Sango, "Hai, follow me." And with that the girl led the group to the main hut. Once inside there was a large man sitting in the main room talking to some men.

"Father! I found Sango!" The man looked up. He smiled and stood. He was tall; about four inches taller that Inuyasha's six foot-three inch body. He was also really large. Must have weighed 300 pounds of nothing but muscle. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sango, my dear I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you? I'm so sorry about your brother Kohaku. I heard a demon has him. If there is anything I can do." He hugged Sango. "Thank you Kitsuko. This is my friend Miroku, he's a well….well he's a monk. And this in Inuyasha, he's a half demon. Don't worry he's safe." Kitsuko nodded. "So child, what can I do for you?"

"Kitsuko, we're on a quest to find that evil demon that has my brother, his name is Naraku. And we are in desperate need for a place to stay for a day or two, we need rest, food, baths, and our weapons need cleaned and sharpened." Kitsuko nodded. "I've always told you since you were a baby that my house is yours. There is a room down the hall you all can stay in. Leave your weapons here and I'll have our specialist sharpen them. We'll prepare food for you. There are kimonos in the room if you would like to change and I'll have a woman stop by and wash all your clothing while you go out back to our hot spring." Sango hugged Kitsuko. "Your generosity is so very great. I'll never be able to repay you." The man returned the hugged. "Sango, you and that girl, saved my Amaya. What I am doing for you is not even close to repayment." He stated.

Sango nodded and then the group sat down their weapons and headed to the room. In there they found four futons. Inuyasha winced. 'Kagome would usually sleep in one.' He sighed and grabbed the black kimono, decideding a dip in the hot spring sounded great. Sango stood behind a screen. She had to learn to do it in record time because of Miroku. She quickly ran out and she saw Inuyasha holding the fighting Miroku. "Awww….man…" He sighed when Sango appeared. Sango blushed and hit his head.

Once dressed in clean clothes they all decided to go to the hot springs. Sango removed her kimono, showing a green cami and underwear. Kagome got them for her since some nights they were forced to bathe with the guys due to how stinky they all were and how dangerous the surroundings were. She quickly got in and the two guys followed.

"Sango," Miroku started while staying by Inuyasha, he really had no choice since Kirara was hovering right next to Sango and Inuyasha had already threatened him. Sango looked up. "Yes?" "That man Kitsuko, he said you and a girl saved Amaya life. What happened? And what girl?" Sango looked down for a moment, not wanting to upset Inuyasha. But she knew they wouldn't leave it alone. She sighed. "Kagome and I, about a year ago." Inuyasha looked up at Sango. "Kagome? Where was I?" Sango bit her bottom lip. "Okay this is what happened…"

:**FLASHBACK**:

Sango quickly tried to keep up with her angry friend as they walked through the forest. "Can you believe him Sango? I mean honestly! After almost two years and he still calls me a jewel detector!" Kagome continued to storm through the forest. Sango stayed close, but not too close, fearing Kagome's wrath. She seemed sweet, innocent, and frail on the outside, but you piss her off and she could probably kill Naraku herself.

"Kagome I know, it was rude and inconsiderate, but you know Inuyasha was doing it to piss you off. He didn't mean it." "I know that Sango, but it still hurts. I mean, he's my best friend, I just would like to know that I'm the same to him." Sango smiled softly at her friend. "Hey, there's a village up here, I know the leader. He use to fight alongside my father. They have a great hot spring, wanna go for a dip?" Kagomes instantly smiled. "You know it!"

As they headed to the village the instantly heard a scream from a girl. They looked and saw and young brunette in the clutched of a giant demon. "Oh no! That's Amaya!" Sango yelled. "Who is that Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She's the leaders' youngest daughter." Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and readied it. Kagome pulled out an arrow and scanned the demon. "I don't sense any sacred jewel shards." She stated. Sango looked at the villagers trying to free the girl. "Kagome, I'm going to throw my Hiraikotsu at him. After that shoot your arrow, that should be enough to destroy him. Kagome nodded and took aim.

Sango ran up to the demon. "Hey ugly!" She yelled. The demon looked at her. "Hiraikotsu!" She through her boomerang and in cut of the arm that was holding Amaya. Kagome instantly shot her scared arrow; it went straight into his neck and purified the demon, making him turn to dust. "Good job Kagome!" Sango hugged her friend. "You too Sango. See! We don't need those yucky men around, between you and me; we can take on any foe." She laughed as the ran over to the villagers.

**::**

"After that we went to the hot springs and came back." Sango by now was in tears, remembering that great experience with Kagome. Inuyasha had to hold back his tears. He couldn't cry in front of them. "She was so strong. Stronger than I ever gave her credit for. I always told her, I would protect her. But honestly, I don't think she ever really needed it." Inuyasha looked at the hot spring and sighed. Miroku was in deep thought.

"You're right Inuyasha; Kagome was very, very strong. So what would've caused her to not have killed the demon?" Sango looked at Miroku. "She was only human Miroku." The monk nodded. "I know this, but, Kagome ALWAYS either fought the demon, or she called for us. Even over the crackling thunder, Inuyasha would've heard Kagome's calls. Unless it was someone she trusted." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "What do you mean?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "I know you don't want to remember this Inuyasha, but think back to when we found Kagomes' corpse." Inuyasha growled. "Don't say that." He warned. "Sorry, Kagomes'…..body. You and I saw the wound that killed her. We've seen that type of wound before." Inuyasha closed his eyes and remembered. The images were something that he really wanted to forget, but he knew that the vision would never leave his mind. He remembered her lying on the blood soaked ground. He remembered her green shirt being torn.

'Kagome loved that shirt. She said she liked it because I told her it looked cute. She never let me forget that…' He sighed as he remembered the large gash across her torso. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes shot open. "Kohaku." He stated.

Sango looked at him. "You can't possibly think that Kohaku would….no he couldn't!" Miroku sighed and nodded. "That's what I've been thinking. Think about it; the wound matches Kohaku's weapon. And what if, while out walking, Kagome came across Kohaku in the same state that we found him in when Naraku stole her."

Inuyasha growled but had to agree. Kagome was so kind hearted. She would've saw Kohaku crying and she would've tried to help. Finally they decided it was time to get out of the hot spring. They headed back to the hut and walked to their rooms. Sango noticed their clothing was no longer there and figured that the cleaner came by and took them.

No sooner than them walking in the door, several people entered with trays of foods and drinks. "Thank you." Miroku and Sango bowed as they left. The all sat down and began to eat like pigs.

After they had their fill, Inuyasha laid back on the futon and looked at the ceiling. 'I miss you so much Kagome. I miss your scent, your laugh, hell I even miss you telling me to sit.' He once again fought back the tears as he began to drift off to sleep. He of course fought it. He didn't want to go to sleep, the only thing awaiting him there were horrible nightmares. But he heard kagome in his head. _'Inuyasha! You may be half demon, but you are half HUMAN as well! Humans need sleep. So do as I say!'_ He inwardly laughed. 'Okay Kagome.' He thought. Inuyasha soon fell asleep, as did the others.

**:MEANWHILE:**

Kagura sighed as she watched Kagome eat quietly. She hated babysitting this brat. Naraku was terrified that somehow she'd purify the jewel shards or somehow might start remembering, so Kagura was on constant watch. So far, nothing; except when she dreamed. When she dreamed she'd scream and cry. It was sometimes unbearable. But god this girl was annoying. Always questions. Who this, or why that, she could never just do anything without talking.

Over the past three weeks, Naraku and Kagura have been training Kagome. Fueling her hatred towards Inuyasha, it was working well. Kagome could no longer use her scared arrows due to the tainted shards in her stomach. Therefore Naraku gave her new powers. He gave her the power of fire and ice. Not an easy thing to do. But after many failed attempts he figured it out. He forced a fire and ice demons soul into a red and blue pendant and made Kagome wear it around her neck. The pendant was actually rather pretty. It looked like a red and blue yin-yang. One half glowed depending on the side she was using.

Kagome placed her bowl down. "Lady Kagura, you know I trust your judgments, but when will I be allowed to face Inuyasha? I believe I am strong enough." Kagome stated slowly. Her once joyous voice was now soft and slow. Almost, dead.

Kagura rolled her eyes…again with the questions. She had no idea why Inuyasha was so attached to her. "When Lord Naraku says it's time. I think you're ready too. But he has to give the word." As if on cue, Naraku appeared. Kagome quickly bowed her head. "So Kagome, you think that you are ready to face Inuyasha and his gang?" Kagome stood and nodded. "Hai my Lord. I am ready to destroy Inuyasha for what he did to me. I will not let you down." Naraku laughed. "I know you won't Kagome. You and Kagura shall leave in two days. I suggest you prepare." And with that, Naraku was gone.

Kagome nodded and headed to her room. "Inuyasha, I will destroy you and I will take the jewel shards you posses."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Find Her, Beg Her

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up and I'll continue to update several days a week!**

**This isn't a Tragedy. It's a Drama. **

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **

**Chapter 4:**

**Find her beg her for one more try**

Sango and Miroku thanked the villagers for their courtesy. It had been a relaxing two days. Everyone was well rested and ready to head out once again in search of Naraku. Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent of Naraku. He couldn't find one. "Shit," He muttered. "Well let's just keep heading the way we were before. I can't catch a scent." The couple nodded and followed Inuyasha back into the forest, waving one last time to Amaya and the villagers.

After about two hours and no scent, Inuyasha was about ready to go into destruction mode. But, just as he was about to punch the hell out of a poor tree, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Is that…" He looked behind him and saw Kirara mew the way she did whenever Kagome was coming back from her time. "I smell Kagomes' scent." He stated. Miroku and Sango gasped.

"Which way Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. But he didn't get an answer; Inuyasha had taken off towards a small clearing ahead. Kirara, with Miroku and Sango, were not far behind.

**:MEANWHILE:**

Kagome sighed as Kagura sat boredly on a tree branch near the clearing. Kagura used her wind to blow Kagome's scent, hoping that Inuyasha would smell it. "This mutt needs to hurry up." No sooner had those words left Kagura's lips, Inuyasha busted through the clearing, looking for Kagome. Kagura smirked and looked down at Kagome who was fixing the strap on her sports bra. "There is Inuyasha, Wait for me to fly off and then you come out." Kagome nodded and Kagura jumped off.

**::**

Inuyasha looked around franticly as Sango and Miroku landed. "Well well, Hello there Inuyasha." The group looked over and saw Kagura walking towards them. "Kagura," Inuyasha growled. "Where is Kagomes body? I can smell it. I know she's near." Kagura laughed. "Oh yes, she's very close. You've traveled all this time to find her? What dedication puppy." Inuyasha growled and whipped out his Tetsusaiga. Kagura smirked and grabbed her feather and was instantly air born. "Have fun Inuyasha! Just remember, she's stronger than she looks!" Kagura laughed as she flew out of site.

The group looked at each other in a confused fashion. "Who is stronger?" Sango wondered. Suddenly a female came out of the bushes. Her hair was cascading down her lean, tan body. She wore a pair of black kimono pants and a black tight top that ended right under her large busts, showing off her tight abs, but also a large scar across her stomach. Her red and blue pendant bounced as she continued to walk up to them. Kirara instantly when back to her little form. Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"K-Kagome?" He choked. Kagome raised her head and His amber eyes were met, not with the stormy blue eyes that he loved, but Ice blue eyes that held no life, no love, only hate. She smiled at the group in front of her.

"I'm assuming that you are Inuyasha?" She stated pointing at the shocked Hanyou. "Kagome, don't you remember us?" Sango said walking closer to Inuyasha. She smirked.

"No, unfortunately, once you all had me killed, when my lord Naraku revived me, my memory was gone." She stated tracing her scar with her fingertips. The group was in even more shock. "LORD NARAKU!? Kagome are you serious? Fuck this, this isn't Kagome, it's a puppet. The Kagome we know wouldn't be so weak, even in Death to fall for one of Narakus traps. You aren't even worth my time." Inuyasha growled. How dare Naraku make a puppet like kagome. He was so ready to strangle something.

Kagome walked right up to Inuyasha, the top of her head meeting his chest. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. Inuyasha blushed when he felt his hand come in contact with her soft chest, but then he wanted to cry. He felt a heartbeat, and another, and another. She was real. "Kagome," Inuyasha quickly placed her in a hug and tried to hold back the tears. "Kagome you're alive. You don't know how badly I've missed you." He whispered. Kagome looked around in confusion. 'He tried to kill me why is he crying and hugging me? Why are the rest of them crying and smiling?' Kagome then remembered what Kagura said.

**:FLASHBACK:**

Kagome looked over at Kagura as they flew to the forest. "Remember Kagome, Inuyasha and the others will try to trick you by any means necessary. They may even try to lure you into a false sense of security. Whatever you do, don't fall for it."

**::**

Kagome smirked and pushed Inuyasha off of her. "Fools, I've already been warn about you and your fake tears. You fooled me once. I will not be made a fool off again. Inuyasha! You die today!!!" Kagome yelled and threw her hands out causing a loud explosion of fire to come at the group, luckily they all moved in time.

"Inuyasha! What do we do?" Sango cried. Kagome was hell bent on killing them. They couldn't hurt her since they knew it was really her. Inuyasha was about to answer but had to block another one of Kagomes attacks. "Kagome please! You've been our friend for three years now!" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome stopped and looked at him. "Really?" She said softly. Inuyasha looked at her. He nodded and walked closer. "Yes. Kagome you've been on a search with us for the jewel shards. Because you can detect them."

_'Jewel Detector'_

Kagome heard in her head. She mentally shook her head, riding the thoughts. She looked into his eyes and stepped closer. "Inuyasha," She said softly. Inuyasha looked down at her and then gasped. Kagome pulled a knife out and stabbed him in the stomach. Kirara quickly transformed and went after kagome. Kagome laughed and back flipped out of the way. "You wanna fight fire with fire kitty cat?" She laughed as her blue half glowed. "You looked hot…let's cool you down." She stretched her arms out and a giant ice storm reigned down upon Kirara. Kirara fell to the ground and reverted back to her miniature size. She looked over at the crouching Inuyasha and Sango was standing by him. Letting him regain his composure.

"How about you two?" She smirked and let off another round. Miroku released his hand and let his wind tunnel out. He sucked in the ice. Kagome walked over to him. "Interesting…" She stated looking at his hand. "My lord forgot to mention your hand." She touched it. Miroku started to shiver. Sango and Inuyasha looked over as he began to scream. Kagome had frozen his right hand. She smirked and walked away from him. Eyes set on Inuyasha.

Sango thought for a moment. "Inuyasha, I'm going to do something. DON'T try to stop me." She warned and Inuyasha only nodded. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled and threw her boomerang. Kagome was hit and she cried in pain as she fell to the ground. She lay there, motionless. Inuyasha ran over to her, followed by Sango. "Inuyasha, stay back." Sango stated. She took out a small knife and was about to cut Kagome when suddenly, Kagome woke up and roundhouse kicked Sango in the head.

Kagome jumped up and ran at Sango. Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her close. Just then her knife popped out of her forearm and she cut Kagome across the face and pushed her arm against the cut. Kagome yelped in pain and kicked Sango away.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled, her pendant glowing blue. She raised her arm and an ice spear appeared in her hand. She ran towards Sango.

"Kagome," Everyone stopped. Kagome dropped her spear and dropped to the ground, bowing. Inuyasha and the others looked over and saw Naraku walking up. "Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and drew Tetsusaiga. Naraku only laughed. He looked over at Kagome, who was now rising. "Kagome, what is going on here? I thought you were going to kill Inuyasha. And yet, he is still very much alive." Kagome looked away, ashamed of herself. "Forgive me my Lord. I am trying, he's faster than he looks, and he has brought his friends with him." Naraku walked over and patted Kagome on the head.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at Naraku. Kagome ran up and held an ice blade to his neck. "You touch him and I'll slit your throat." She warned. Inuyasha's heart broke. Her eyes held nothing but hate. Hell they weren't even the same color. Inuyasha sighed and back up a step. Naraku simply laughed. "Kagome, go back to my castle with Kagura." Inuyasha was about to protest but he was too slow. Once she was gone Inuyasha was about to dive on Naraku and rip his throat out. But Naraku only smirked and looked at the group. "So, what do you think of Kagome? I like her quite a bit now." He laughed.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you do this! You killed Kagome just so you could steal her!" Inuyasha's voice cracked. Tears threatened to fall. Naraku looked at the group. "Well of course I did. I even gave her, her own heart. Unlike Urasue, making Kikyo out of clay and ashes. That is 100% kagome. I just, turned her mind off. Unfortunately I had to kill her to take her. Otherwise she'd put up too much of a fight. Or she'd purified the shards. It's ashame though. Having to scar that gorgeous body of hers." Inuyasha was livid. "Don't you fucking DARE talk about her body!" Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga and prepared for wind scar. But it was too late. Naraku was already taking off. "FUCK!" He cursed. Sango ran over and pulled Inuyasha towards the group. "Lets go back to Kaede's. I have some of Kagomes blood. Let's see if he injected her with anything to block her memory, or if she has a demon in her." Inuyasha reluctantly nodded and they were off to the village.

'Kagome, my heart is happy that you're alive. But it's sad that you're the way you are. I'd almost rather you be dead than under Naraku's ruling.' Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Fix My Mistakes

**Thanks SOOOO Much for the reviews!!! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5:**

**All I want to is fix my mistakes**

Kagome sighed and hung her head as she walked into her room at Naraku's castle. She knew she was in trouble. She wasn't able to kill Inuyasha. She didn't realize just how difficult it was going to be. He wouldn't fight her. All he did was block her attacks, plus he had his friends there to help him. She walked into her room and gasped as she saw Naraku standing there.

"Tsk Tsk. I thought you were going to kill him. I thought you were ready." He smirked as he watched the girl squirm. "Forgive me my Lord." She looked at the ground. "I was nervous. I promise you I will not fail you a second time." Naraku looked Kagome up and down. "Show me your hands." He stated. Kagome gulped, she had thought she was doing a good job hiding it. 'Guess not.' She thought and held her hands out, palms up. Naraku saw the burn marks on her hands.

"Just as I thought." He muttered to himself. 'Her body is still that of a humans. So even though she is able to transfer the power. Her body is not able to protect herself.' Naraku finished her thought as Kagura walked in. Naraku handed Kagome a single chopstick. "Put your hair up and remove your top and pants." Kagura, disgusted, was about to leave, but Naraku stopped her.

Kagome just gulped but did as she was told. She was left in only a pair of black panties. Naraku walked around her a couple times. "Kagura, I want a new outfit for Kagome. She also needs something for her hands." Kagura growled. "Why on earth are you giving her so much attention!? Who cares? She's just a useless human!" Naraku smirked and walked over to Kagura. "Would you rather me focus all my attention on you and your heart?" Kagura winced as she felt her chest tighten up. "Forgive me, I don't know my place." She stated. Naraku nodded and walked over to Kagome and picked up a short kimono top. "You will wear this until Kagura and I have returned with your new outfit. Now go bathe. You reek of that half breed." With that Kagura and Naraku left. Kagome sighed and headed to the hot spring.

Once she was submerged she began to think about her fight earlier. And how when Inuyasha hugged her, her heart began to beat rapidly. She didn't expect that, considering he was the one who had killed her. "I wonder why I reacted that way...oh well, best not to dwell on it. Or ask Lord Naraku, I wouldn't want him any madder at me than he already is." And with that Kagome continued to take her bath.

***********

Inuyasha watched as Kaede lifted the bowl that contained Sango's blood soaked scarf and water, with herbs. "Hai this is definitely Kagomes blood. There are no traces of demons or dilution to her blood. She is solely alive by the power of the Shikon jewel shards." Inuyasha inwardly winced.

"That means..."Sango started, but Inuyasha interrupted. "Once it's all over, or Naraku is bored with her. He'll remove those jewel shards and she'll die again." Everyone had a moment of silence, trying to figure out their next move. Inuyasha looked over at the corner of the hut. There laid Kagome's bag. He sighed and got up and grabbed the bag. "W-Where are you going with that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm taking it back to Kagome's time. Her mother needs to know what is happening. I've put off talking to her long enough." Inuyasha was about to leave but Shippo tugged on the bag. "Can't we keep the bag? It was Kagome's." Inuyasha growled. "No! There might be sentimental things in here that her mother might want." Inuyasha tried to take it away. He was getting irritated and his heart was breaking. Holding the bag made him smell kagome's sweet scent again and it was killing him. He ripped the bag from Shippo. But Shippo was persistent. He jumped on the bag. "NO! I WANT TO KEEP IT! IT'S ALL I HAVE OF HERS!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried loudly. "ENOUGH!" Inuyasha yelled. His voice hoarse and cracking as he had to refrain from crying. He threw the kitsune off, probably harder than he meant to. And he ran to the bone eaters well.

***********

Kagome sighed as she walked along the river. She was bored and didn't really want to sit in the castle. She continued to walk but then stepped on a sharp rock. She whimpered and sat down. The rock barely cut the flesh. She sighed. "I am so clumsy. No wonder my lord is so irritated with me." She decided that she would go back in, but then she heard a soft cry. She got up and walked over to a small bush. Moving the branches she saw a small fire cat demon stuck in a barbed wire fence. The cat looked a lot like Kirara, except her colors were reversed. She felt bad for the small cat. It's front paw was tangled really tightly and was bleeding. Kagome went to remove the wire but the cat hissed at her. "Shh...I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome stated and pat the cat gently on the head to calm her. It seemed to work. Kagome gently removed the wire and put the cat in her arms and carried it back to the castle.

*******

Inuyasha stood in the bottom of the well, looking up at the darkness of the well house. He was in Kagome's time now. And he was dreading going to talk to her mother. Decided that had no choice, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked across the way to the house. Outside he Saw Souta, Kagome's younger brother. And Kagome's grandfather.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta smiled and ran over to him. "What's up? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He just patted the young boy's head and walked into the house. There he saw Jin, Kagome's mother, cooking lunch. Jin looked over and smiled when she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! So good to see you. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He just closed his mouth and looked at the ground. Like the white tiled floor would scream the answer to him, no such luck. Jin saw the looked on the hanyou's face. Her expression darkened. Her heart began to beat so fast it was painful. She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his haroi. "Inuyasha," She choked. "W-where is my daughter?" She plead for and answer but Inuyasha only shook his head. Jim began to shake him. Screaming at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Jin to make her stop pounding his chest. "I'm sorry..." He cried. "I couldn't protect her..."

*******

Kagome had finished bandaging up the cat when Naraku appeared. He looked down and frowned. "What is that?" Kagome bowed her head. "My lord, it's a fire cat demon. It was tangled in the barbed wire outside. I saved it and was hoping to keep it." Naraku shook his head. "Get rid of it." "But..." "I said get rid of it!" And with that, Naraku walked out of the room. He then looked down and saw Kanna. "Naraku, the fire cat demon may be of some use to her. Like the one in Inuyasha's group." Naraku nodded. "Very true Kanna. Tell Kagura to ready Kagome's outfit." Naraku walked back out and saw Kagome slowly making her way to the forest. "Kagome, you may keep it. But if that thing doesn't prove itself worth the time. I will kill it without a second thought." Kagome smiled and nodded and walked back to her room.

Once she was settled for a moment, Kagome laid the cat on her lap. Kagura then walked in. She looked down at the cat. 'It amazes me. Her shards are tainted, yet she still acts like the same girl. It's just now she harboring hatred for Inuyasha instead of Naraku. It must be because Naraku didn't take out her heart, or put a demon in her.'

"What are you going to call her." Kagura asked, setting the clothes down. Kagome looked up at her. "You know, lately I've been hearing this name over and over again in my head. I don't know who it is though...i think I'm going to call her, Amaya."

*******

Inuyasha had finished telling Jin what had happened to Kagome. Jin just sat there, sipping her cup of hot tea. She was looking at the table. Tears were no longer falling. She looked up at Inuyasha. He looked awful. He didn't even look like the same person. She smiled, "I'm OK." She said. Inuyasha looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?" Jin smiled a little wider. "I mean just that. I'm ok. I'm not as sad as you may think." Inuyasha was more that just a little confused.

"But I just told you that Kagome died and Naraku brought her back with no memory of any of us." Jin nodded. "Yes, but, she's alive. And I know that Kagome is fighting to get her memory back. Kagome's a fighter. She fought to get into this world and she'll be fighting going out." Inuyasha raised a brow. "Fight to come into this world?" Jin stood up and motioned for Inuyasha to follow her. She sat down in the living room and patted the cushion on the couch that was next to her. Inuyasha paused for a moment, but then sat down.

Jin pulled out a big picture album. It had Kagome's name stitched in the front in Pink lettering. "This is Kagome's photo album. I have one for both her and Souta. It shows pictures from events in their lives." She opened it to the first page and Inuyasha's eyes widened. There was a picture of a baby in a mans hands. The baby fit in his palm. "This is Kagome when she was born. She weighed 3 pounds 3 ounces. She was born two and a half months early. Doctors said she wouldn't make it through the night. But she did. Then they said through the week. But...she did." Jin laughed softly as she continued to flip through the pages.

"I was always so worried about Kagome. She has a weak heart. It over exerts itself. I remember when she was younger, she'd get exhausted from just walking from here to her room. I never allowed her to play sports. I was terrified she'd have a heart attack. That's why when you met it she was so lanky. No muscle or nothing. You of course could imagine how I felt about her going over to your time, fighting demons, hiking, running, and what not. For the first year, I awaited you to come back and tell me she collapsed and wouldn't wake up. But, you never did. And I saw Kagome grow. She became so strong, so lovely. I couldn't believe it. God I must've fought with her every time she was home. Telling her she could die. She always told me that if she did die over there, at least she would die knowing that she did something that mattered. That she made a difference somewhere."

Inuyasha looked at Jin in amazement. "I never knew about her heart. She never acted like it hurt her. In fact she fought more than most of us. Then she'd clean our wounds, cook dinner, and take care of Shippo. I almost feel bad. If I had known, I wouldn't of pushed her so." Jin placed a hand on his knee. "Don't think that way. The last thing Kagome ever wanted was to be a burden." Jin continued to flip through the pages. She smiled when she came upon one of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You remember this one?" She smiled and pointed. Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah I remember that day. Her 18th birthday." Kagome was standing in the picture laughing, the scared tree behind her. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink tank top and a white pleated skirt. Inuyasha was towering over her in a black t shirt, jeans, and a red ball cap. He had his arm resting on her head and was smirking at the camera.

"She had to beg you for hours to wear that outfit." Jin kept flipping through and smiled. "This is my favorite." She stated. The picture was a recent one. Maybe six or seven months old. It was snowing outside. Kagome was in a black turtle neck sweater and blue jeans. Inuyasha was in his haroi. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and she was kissing him on the cheek. Inuyasha's face was a mixture of shock and happiness, and he had a blush staining his cheeks.

"Do you realize how much she loved you?" Inuyasha blushed. "I love her to. She's my best friend." Jin shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She let the subject go though. She went to the back of the book and pulled out a package of photos. "These are Kagome's. She lent them to me so I could see what your friends look like. But she wanted to take them to your time." Jin handed the package to Inuyasha. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

Inuyasha opened the package and started looking at the photos. He smiled as he remembered that day about 4 months ago.

*********Flashback******* **

Kagome sighed as she heaved her person over the well. She smiled at the lovely summer day. She wore a black baby tee and blue jeans. Her long hair flowed freely. She looked around and grinned when she saw her friends sitting on her picnic blanket not far ahead. Of course Inuyasha had already noticed her.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and ran up to hug her. Kagome laughed and carried him back to the group. "Hey Kagome how was your time?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and sat down. "It was great. I went to visit my aunt so it was very nice. Oh! Hey before I forget! My mom bought me a brand new digital camera, she wants me to take pictures of everyone so she can finally put a face to the names." Everyone looked at her in a confused manner. "Di-g-what?" Sango stated. Kagome hit her forehead. "Duh! Sorry I forgot." So Kagome spent about 15 minutes explaining cameras to them. Afterwards everyone was actually quite excited about it, of course Inuyasha sort of knew what a camera was because he had seen them in Kagome's time.

"OK! Sango get closer to Miroku and smile." Sango leaned towards Miroku and smiled sweetly at the camera. Miroku smiled as well. But just as the camera was reading to take the picture Miroku squeezed her butt. So instead of a smiling couple, You got a angry Sango and a said Miroku with a red hand print on his face.

**END**

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the photos. There was one with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome had finally gotten one of Sango and Miroku smiling together. Kagome had set something called a timer on the camera so there was a picture of the whole group. He liked that one. Cause Kagome had been running back to get to the group in time and she had jumped into his arms just before the camera took the picture.

Inuyasha stood up, deciding to take these back to the group. He walked into the kitchen and saw a huge first aid kit, a large thing of lunches and ramen noodles. Jin was packing them in Kagomes bag. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh! I re-packing Kagome's bag." "I didn't come here for you to do that." "I know," She stated. "But you needed fresh supplies." Jin smiled and scooted the bag to him. "Thank you." He stated. Jin nodded and walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I know you'll bring her back. That's why I am ok." And with that Jin turned around and started doing dishes. Inuyasha smiled softly and walked out of the house and walked back to the well. "I will try my hardest." He whispered just before jumping into the well.

******

Naraku walked into Kagome's room and told Kagura to assist Kagome in getting dress. Once again Kagura was shocked at how disgusted she could be by Naraku. The clothes were risqué. But some parts of them might be beneficial. The top was sleeveless, black with gold trim and tied in the back like a corset. It ended under her bust. Kagura pulled the strings tightly until Naraku decided her breasts were showing enough. She wore tight black tights that ended at her ankles and a white skirt that tied at her side and flowed past her ankles. Kagura gave her gloves to put one to protect her hands. And placed a gold spiral band around her right bicep as well as a few gold bracelets on her left wrist and a gold anklet on her right ankle. Naraku nodded in approval. "Cut her hair." He told Kagura and then he walked over. Kagura mentally screamed but grabbed the knife and began to razor her hair. When her hair was done, she hadn't lost any length in the back, but up front she had bangs again, as well as fringe (Think Princess Abi). Kagura also began to paint her face. Some light lipstick, Black eyeliner and a smoky shadow. Kagome was finished and looked completely different.

Kagura pulled her out of the room and over to Naraku. Naraku looked up from Kanna's mirror and nodded. "Perfect." He stated and stood up. He looked at the cat demon in Kagome's hand. "I'm waiting to see it's worth." He stated. Kagome nodded and told Amaya to transform. The cat meowed and did as it was told. Naraku nodded. "Very well. Kagura, Kanna, we are off." Kagome was about to ask where they were going, but she knew better. Sighing and not wanting to be alone, she looked over at Amaya. "Let's go to. I don't want to stay her." And so they were off.

******

Inuyasha reached Kaede's hut but nightfall. He walked inside and saw the group eating dinner. He saw Shippo sleeping on Kirara. His arm was bandaged. "What happened to him?" He asked. Sango wouldn't acknowledge him. Miroku sighed. "He hurt it when you threw him. Just a sprain though. He'll be fine." "Could've been worse. You're lucky it's not, I don't need a sit command for you. I'll just use my Hiraikotsu on your ass if you EVER hurt him again. Especially for missing Kagome." Inuyasha gulped nervously and nodded. He sat the bag down and walked over to Shippo and tapped him on the shoulder. Shippo stirred and looked at Inuyasha, then he rolled over to face the opposite way. Inuyasha sighed, but then had an idea.

He reached into his pocket and shuffled through the pictures and found one of Shippo and Kagome. The were pressing cheeks in the pictures and smiling. He reached around Shippo and held the picture in front of his face. Shippo's little body began to shake. He sat up and looked at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. "H-How did you get this?" he cried. Inuyasha handed him the photo. "Kagome meant to bring them back, but forgot. Her mom gave them to me. You can have that one." Shippo got up and hugged Inuyasha. "I'm sorry about your arm." He stated. Shippo shook his head. "It's ok. Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha patted his back.

Sango and Miroku scooted closer as they all looked through the pictures, laughing and reminiscing about that day with Kagome.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Just A Dream

**Sorry I took so long! My computer was in the hands of the Geek Squad for almost and entire WEEK!!!! But I'm back :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. But I love him to death!!!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**This is Just A Dream**

Kagome sighed as she and Amaya continued to walked through the woods. They had been traveling for three days. Kagome was quite enjoying it. Though she wished she had someone to travel with. She looked down at Amaya who reverted back to her miniature size and hopped on her shoulder. Kagome laughed. "Amaya, why does all of this feel so familiar? Walking around the woods. Fishing, traveling, building fires. She knew how to do all of this expertly, but couldn't figure how she knew all of this. She sighed, "Maybe someday I'll remember everything." She smiled and looked up at the sky.

Kagome stopped at the forest's edge when she heard laughter. She raised a brow and followed it. "Maybe there is a village, it's about to storm and I'd love some shelter." She said to Amaya who only mewed. Then Amaya mewed louder and jumped off Kagome's shoulder and ran off. "Amaya! Come back!" Kagome called and ran threw to forest after her. She stopped abruptly when she saw what Amaya ran to. "I know you." Amaya was fully transformed and staring down at a group of kids playing with Shippo and Kirara. "You're that demon exterminator's cat demon."

Shippo looked up when a black version of Kirara appeared. He was about to call Inuyasha over when he saw the cat's owner behind her. "K-Kagome?" He whimpered.

Kagome looked at the small fox demon. "Do I know you?" She said sternly. She looked around the village. It didn't seem familiar. Amaya, sensing no threat, untransformed and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "KAGOME!" Shippo cried and lepted into her arms. Kagome, stunned, pushed the kitsune away. Amaya transformed and growled at Shippo. In return, Kirara transformed. Kagome prepared herself for battle. The human kids got scared and ran away.

********

Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku and Sango when they heard the village kids screaming. They quickly ran outside. "What's the matter?" Miroku asked. "Lady Kagome is back! But she's gone crazy! She's going to kill Kirara and Shippo!" The group ran towards the direction where the kids pointed. When they got there, they saw Shippo cowering behind a growling Kirara.

"Kagome..."Sango said softly. Kagome looked over. "So I've found you." She smirked and walked up to the group. Inuyasha barely even recognized her. She looked so different. "Kagome, please. We don't want to fight you." He stated. Amaya growled at him as he came closer. Kagome smirked. Her pendant glowing red. "Too bad, I want to fight you."

"Kagome don't you remember me?" He pulled out the picture of him and her. "Look!" Kagome stopped for a moment and walked over to the kitsune. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. She snatched the photo away from him and dropped him. Her eyes widened. "Is that me?" She stated. Her heart began to pound. She couldn't remember this. But that looked just like her. It had to be a fake. Lord Naraku wouldn't lie...would he? She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her and touched her back. "Don't touch me!" She yelled and threw a fire ball at him.

'What's the matter with me? I feel like my stomach is being ripped out.' Kagome stood up and the feeling was gone. She looked at the group. "This, is not me." She said referring to the picture. She tore it in half and threw it on the ground. "NOOOO!" Shippo cried and grabbed the two halves, holding them close. "Amaya, come." She stated and walked off. Inuyasha looked at the sobbing kitsune. The only thing he had of him and Kagome, and it was ripped. Inuyasha sighed and ran off towards Kagome. "You all stay here!" He ordered.

Kagome sighed as she sat down under a tree as the rain started to fall. "So much for finding a place." She looked around the forest. She saw a well in the distance. She didn't think anything of it. "Why was it so painful when I doubted Naraku..." She flinched when the rain began to pour.

She heard a twig snap and spun around, ready to fight. She saw Inuyasha. "So, are you ready to die?" She asked. Inuyasha stood there. His eyes sad. "OK." He whispered. Kagome looked at him. "What?" Inuyasha came a step closer. "I said, OK. If you want to kill me...do it. But I'm not going to fight you Kagome. I could never hurt you." He was now mere inches from her. Kagome looked nervous. She drew a ice spear and looked at him. The rain was making her hair stick to her skin. "Why do you refuse to fight? What kind of coward are you?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Kagome, you've been my best friend for three years. I can't hurt you. All I want is to make you happy. To see you smile again. So if the only way that will happen is if you kill me, then so be it." Kagome was confused. She smirked. "If you think I'm not going to do kill you you're sadly mistaken." She got the spear ready. "Any last words?" Inuyasha looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Kagome I..." He walked over to her and hugged her. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "That night...I told Kikyo that I had chosen you." He stated. Kagome couldn't move. Her body was stiff. Her heart was pounding. She looked up at him. Her ice blue eyes flickered to stormy blue. She looked at him so intensely. "Inuyasha..." She whimpered. Inuyasha saw the real Kagome. "Kagome? Yes what is it?" Kagome winced in pain. "Kill me before I kill you." Inuyasha was about to ask what she meant. But she began to scream in pain. She dropped to the ground. Amaya roared and jumped between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Suddenly, Kanna appeared with Kagura. "Kagome! What are you doing!?" Kagura growled. She walked over to them and told Amaya to take Kagome back to the castle. "No! You can't take her!" Inuyasha growled and was ready to fight. Amaya took off in the air and Kagura blocked him. "Listen to me!" Kagura ordered. "If she remembers while she has those tainted shards, she will purify them and die. Now, if you want to watch her room re open and her slowly die in front of you. Go for it. But if you don't. Then stop what you're doing. Kagome doesn't belong to you anymore. She is Naraku's. Just like Me, Just like Kanna, and just like Kohaku. Now, when Naraku is DEAD, we will be FREE. Got It." Inuyasha paused for a moment. Was Kagura trying to help him.

Kagura looked behind her and winced inwardly as she saw the Saimyōshō looking at her. 'Shit, hopefully Naraku wasn't watching..' She hoped on her feather and rode off. "Next time you won't get off so easily Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut. The group looked at him. "We have to kill Naraku." He stated. "We know that Inuyasha! But first we have to find a way to get Kagome back." Sango stated trying to figure out a way to fix Shippo's picture. Inuyasha took the pieces and walked over to Kagomes bag. "Kagura said something to me before she left. She said that Like her, Kanna and Kohaku, Kagome belonged to Naraku, When he is killed, they will be free." Inuyasha reached into the bag and pulled out some tape. He remembered when he had ripped a page in Kagome's book by accident, after she sat him, she used it to mend the book.

"This is true. But she could mean more than one thing. Free as in, free to be alive, or free in death." Miroku pondered. Inuyasha inwardly winced he had been thinking that, but didn't want to say it. He handed the mended picture to the red faced Shippo who smiled brightly. He hugged the picture and walked over to sit by Sango. "I don't know," He stated. "I was talking to Kagome, and..."He blushed, he didn't feel right telling them everything, but he had to. "I hugged her, and told her what happened between Kikyo and I that night. And then...her eyes went back to normal. She told me to run before she killed me. Then she crumpled over in pain." Miroku nodded. Then Kaede cleared her throat.

"Kagome is a priestess through and through. As long as she has tainted shards in her body, she will subconsciously try to purify them. Naraku knows this. That is why he never lets her out of his site for long. That is why he continues to fuel her with hatred towards all of ye. But Naraku made a mistake, a mistake he had to make if he wanted to also keep her abilities. Kagome still has her heart. Ye noticed Shippo, how, even though she threatened ye, she never harmed ye. Nor did she even give two thoughts to the village children. Kagome doesn't want to hurt anyone unless it's Ye, Miroku, or Sango. Naraku never told her to hate everyone, therefore, she is still Kagome. It's just now, ye are Naraku and Naraku is ye." The group's eyes widened it made sense.

Miroku spoke, "Naraku needs Kagome's ability to sense jewel shards. Like us. Kagome is loyal to Naraku, like she was to us. She is trying to destroy us like she tried to destroy Naraku. But Kagome is still loving, and caring to those around her." Inuyasha looked away. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. The roles were reversed. He was now Naraku to Kagome. His heart broke.

"Kaede," Sango said softly. "What would happen if the shards were purified in Kagome?" Kaede pondered for a moment. "Honestly it's hard to say. Of course I'm sure that Naraku and Kagura as told ye that, if purified, Kagome will die. Though a possibility, I don't think it's a strong one. For Kagome has told ye that she since Kohaku's shard in his back and it went from tainted to purified. I believe it'll go one of three ways. She'll regain her memory, she won't regain her memory, but I think she'll no longer have that close bond with Naraku, or...she will die." Every one sat quietly. What should they do?

"I don't know about you guys, but I say tomorrow, we start looking for Naraku's castle." Inuyasha was happy to see that the group agreed with him.

*******

"Kagome, why do you have to be such a bothersome little girl." Kagura growled. "I am sorry Lady Kagura. I did not mean to stumble upon them." Kagome had no recollection of Inuyasha hugging her. Or her reverting back. Kagura kneeled down. "Naraku will have my head if anything happens to you." She growled. Kagome glared at Kagura, she stood up, meeting her eye to eye. "Why does Naraku have me on such a tight leash. What is he afraid of?" Kagura smirked. "Someone is growing a backbone. That is none of your concern." Kagura turned and walked away. "It's MY life! It is my concern!" She yelled and threw fire balls at Kagura. Kagura whipped around. "Foolish girl! Do you have any idea who you're messing with! I could kill you instantly!"

"Then do it! I'd rather die than live in this constant state of unknowing! Who IS Inuyasha! Why did that fox child have a picture of me! WHY!?" Kagura growled. What was she to do? Naraku was have his...time, and wouldn't be back for some days. "Kanna." Kagura said. Kanna appeared. "Keep Kagome bound here until I return. If she tries to leave...kill Amaya." Kagomes eyes widened. Kagura smirked and flew off.

"I need to find Kikyo...I think the jewels in her are beginning to purify." And with that Kagura was off.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I will love you for ever!!!**


	7. I was Counting on Forever

**Keep those Reviews coming!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Amaya!!**

**Chapter 7:**

**I was counting on forever**

Kagura looked around. She sensed Kikyo, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She growled in frustration. "So impatient." Kagura whipped around and saw Kikyo walking up to her. "Kikyo...you look good." Kikyo looked around. "You're alone?" Kagura nodded. "I need you to see if Kagome's jewels are purifying."

Kikyo eyes widened. "You actually went through with it?" Kagura smirked. "When Naraku wants something, he gets it. Now, come with me." Kikyo nodded and got on the feather with Kagura and flew back to the castle.

Once there Kagura saw Kanna standing there looking at an extremely pissed off Kagome. She could feel the anger radiating off her body. It was enough to make her shudder. Kagome blinked and looked at Kagura. "IF YOU EVER THREATEN AMAYA AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed. She then looked behind Kagura and saw Kikyo. Kagome winced in pain and grabbed her head. The room was spinning. She could hear voices in her head.

_"Nothing Happened!" _

_"Your eyes say something different."_

_"I don't understand why you're so upset."_

_"It's just a walk..."_

_"That night...I told Kikyo that I had chosen you." _

Kagome instantly passed out. Amaya walked over to her and mewed. Kagura and Kikyo to Kagome to her bed. Once there, Kikyo looked at her jewels. "They're not pure." She stated. Kagura was about to sigh in relief, but Kikyo wasn't done. "But they're not jet black either. Kagome is trying to purify them. Just because she does, does not mean she'll be able to remember. She won't remember until he mind and heart are ready to. Whatever happened that night, cause her heart to go into such a state that, it's trying to save her from the pain. What did Naraku do to her?" Kagura looked away. She knew what had happened. Hell she watched. It was horrible. She had never seen a girl become so broken. "It's none of your concern. You did your job. And besides, it wasn't only Naraku's doing. You helped plenty." Kikyo stood up and walked out of the room. And then left the castle.

_"You helped plenty." _She was right. If she hadn't tried to take Inuyasha, he wouldn't have left Kagome. And Kagome wouldn't have been angry with him. Kikyo thought for and moment, her soul collectors came to help her take flight. "Take me to Inuyasha."She stated.

*******

Inuyasha and the group had started there journey. It had been two days since Inuyasha had seen Kagome. They would've started their trip sooner, but the previous night was the night of the new moon. And the didn't want Inuyasha traveling in that condition. Inuyasha sighed as he continued to sniff around. He couldn't catch a break! Now that Kagome was air born with her cat. Her scent was nearly impossible to catch. Inuyasha suddenly stopped sniffing and looked around. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from his place on Kirara.

"Kikyo." He stated. The group became silent. What would Inuyasha do? Kikyo was the main cause of Kagome's death. She had tricked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked conflicted. "I can't believe you're even thinking about going to see her!" Sango growled disgustedly. "What if it was Naraku disguised as her when I went to her last time." The group looked at Inuyasha like he was stupid. "You know that's not the case! You would've smelled him!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha didn't have to go after Kikyo. Because Kikyo came to the group. She walked up to the group and Sango instantly got off Kirara and ran at the dead priestess. "You Bitch! Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang at Kikyo. She barely dodged it. Sango didn't wait for it to return. She leapt at Kikyo. Miroku and Inuyasha both had to hold her back. "Let go of me! I'm going to fucking kill her!" Miroku grabbed the frantic Sango and hugged her close to him. "Sango you must calm yourself. We need to hear her out. Then I'll let you go." He whispered the last part. Sango sighed and nodded. She looked at Kikyo with nothing but hate.

Kikyo made sure that Sango was not going to attack again, before looking at Inuyasha. "I came to tell you that I am sorry." She looked for any love in Inuyasha's eyes. They held none for her. "Inuyasha, you know how I feel towards you. I would never want to hur-" Inuyasha interrupted. "Save it Kikyo. I've forgiven a lot of things that you've do to me and my friends over these three years. You've tried to trick me into going to hell. You've stolen our shards for Naraku, you've tried to steal Kagome's soul countless times. Every time I just looked the other way. I always ran to you when I caught your scent. No matter what. And I always came back and found Kagome crying, and my friends angry. I never understood why. I never really saw you doing those evil things. I always saw you as my Kikyo from 50 years ago. But now...now that I find that you had a hand in killing Kagome...no...I will never run to you again. You are not the Kikyo I loved. She died 50 years ago. I now know this. So if you're here, to try and play games with my heart, then I'm going to allow Sango to fight you." The group was shock by this speech. Including Kikyo. She blinked and looked away.

"Inuyasha...I know what I did was wrong. And unforgivable." "You're damn right!" Sango yelled. Kikyo glared at her but continued. "Kagome's shards are purifying. It won't be long. I just saw her yesterday. Only thing is, she still won't remember you when they are purified. But, she won't harbor the same hatred towards you as she does now." Miroku spoke up this time. "Why won't she remember us. We were told it was a possibility." Kikyo shook her head. "The jewels are not what's keeping her from remembering. It's her heart. Something happened that day that she doesn't want to remember. What? I do not know." Inuyasha looked away. "What can I do to help her?" Kikyo sighed. "Honestly? Just continue to be her friend. That's all I can think of. I do know that it will start to happen soon though. I went there yesterday. She saw me and instantly started freaking out and passed out. Her mind is trying to remember." Kikyo turned around to walk away. "If I had known Naraku was actually going to do it..." "You would've done it anyways. Don't lie Kikyo, it's not very becoming on you." Inuyasha stated. Kikyo gave him a sad smile. "I know. I do wish now, that I could change it though." And with that Kikyo disappeared.

Inuyasha sighed and looked back at the group sadly. "Did you mean it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Sango. "When I smelled her scent. I wasn't trying to decided whether or not to go see her. I was trying to decide whether or not to destroy her for killing Kagome." Sango stared into his eyes, knowing that Inuyasha could never do that to Kikyo, but it was nice of him to say. She nodded and hugged him. "What do we do Inuyasha?" He sighed and looked up at the sky. "We try to find Kagome."

*******

Kagome awoke and bolted out of her futon. She was covered in sweat. Tears fell from her face. A dream...no it must've been a nightmare. She only wished she could remember it. She stood up and looked around the room. It was black. She felt the small fire cat sleeping next to the pillow. She gently woke her up. "Amaya...let's leave. I believe that Naraku isn't telling us something." Amaya mewed and jumped on Kagomes shoulder. Kagome quickly snuck out of her bedroom and headed for a door. But then she heard Kagura and Naraku's voice. 'Naraku isn't here though' She saw a glowing light. Kanna was projecting Naraku in her mirror. She motioned for Amaya to stay silent. She tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Naraku! She is starting to question you. Kikyo came, her jewels are purifying. It's only a matter of time before she remembers. Then what? We both know you killed her because you feared her slumbering power. What's going to happen if this is just what her power needs to be awoken and she uses it on us!" Naraku smirked. "Calm yourself. If she betrays me I'll simply remove the jewel shards and she'll die." Kagura rolled her eyes. "And how do you persume we'll get the rest of the jewel shards?" Naraku didn't answer. "Is she still asleep?" Kagura got up and went out of the room with a candle. She walked quickly to Kagomes room she found her sitting there, playing with Amaya. "Kagome, when did you awaken?"

Kagome stretched and yawned to cover her panting. "Just a moment ago. Amaya wanted to play. Who was that lady that was here with you?" Kagura shook her head and left the room. She walked back to Kanna and noticed that Naraku wasn't there. "Naraku saw you talking to Kagome, he said he didn't need to know anything else." Kagura rolled her eyes. "Figures." She muttered and got under her futon to sleep.

Kagome waited a while and then once again got up and this time she threw Amaya out her window and waited for her to transform. Once she did, Kagome jumped on her back and she flew off.

They traveled by air for the rest of the night. Once day broke Kagome had Amaya land so they could rest. Kagome sat in a tree, holding the slumbering fire cat. 'Naraku lied! He had me killed! All because he was afraid of me...why don't I remember this? Why is it every time I try to remember, my heart hurts.' She winced in pain and grabbed her stomach. It had been burning all night. She figured it was the jewels in her. She didn't know why they were burning, but the pain was becoming more of a dull pain. Tears ran down her face. "Did Naraku hire Inuyasha to kill me? Did he force him to? Did Inuyasha even have a part in my killing?" Her heart began to hurt when she thought that. 'He must've, otherwise my heart wouldn't hurt so.' Kagome sighed and jump down from the tree with Amaya in her arms. She saw a village nearby. "I would love a bath and a change of clothes. I want of the this stuff Naraku gave me now." And with that Kagome headed towards the village.

Once she got there, a little girl ran up to her. "Kagome! It's so good to see you!" The girl hugged her. "D-Do I know you?" Was this her village? Did she belong here? The brunette smiled. "It's me! Amaya? Remember you helped save me!"

"A-Amaya..."

**FLASHBACK**

"_What are you going to call her." Kagura asked, setting the clothes down. Kagome looked up at her. "You know, lately I've been hearing this name over and over again in my head. I don't know who it is though...i think I'm going to call her, Amaya." _

**END**

"I saved you? I'm sorry, I've been through a terrible accident, I do not remember." Amaya nodded and took her hand. "I'll take you to my father. He might be able to help." Kagome nodded and followed the girl.

"Father! Look who I've found!" Kitsuko looked up from his paper and smiled. "Ah! Kagome how are you? Why are you here alone?" Kagome looked around in a confused manner. "Father, she's been through an accident and doesn't remember anything." Amaya stated. Kitsuko nodded and bent down to Amaya and whispered. "Go tell your brother Huro to find Sango and tell her we've found Kagome." Amaya nodded and ran off. Kitsuko smiled and saw her fire cat. "She's beautiful, she looks young, maybe 100 years old or so, what's her name?" Kagome looked at her cat and blushed a little. "A-Amaya." Kitsuko raised a brow. "I didn't know that was your daughter's name, when I found her, it was the only name I kept hearing in my head." Kitsuko smiled and nodded. "Would you like to stay here for a while? A Bath, Dinner, a change of clothes perhaps?" Kagome smiled. "You read my mind."

*******

The group was continuing on with their journey, when Kirara started to growl. "What's the matter Kirara?" Sango asked. "Look up..." Inuyasha stated. Sango gasped at the blackening sky. Rain was coming and a lot of it. But that wasn't all. There were swarms of bird demons, flying towards something. "What do you think they're flying towards?" Miroku wondered. "I don't know, but we should probably check it out." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and they took off.

*******

Kagome sighed as she dried herself off. She put a white kimono on and walked to her room. See saw Kitsuko sitting there. "Sorry," He said when she jumped. He stood up and walked over to her with clothing in her hands. "You are a fighter, fighters should not be wearing things that reveal so much. Especially when you have a scar. It shows weakness." Kagome looked down. "Trust me, it wasn't by choice that I wore those garments." Kitsuko nodded. "Here, let me give you this to wear." Kagome bowed her head and thanked him. She went behind a screen and changed into the all black spandex uniform. She came out and Kitsuko helped her put the armor on. It looked like Sango's except the armor was purple instead of pink. Kagome put her hair up and looked at the necklace she was wearing. She took it off her neck and secured it on her belt. Suddenly Kitsuko jumped up as he heard the emergency bell. "DEMONS ARE ATTACKING!!!" He heard villagers yell. He ran outside and Kagome followed.

Outside they saw villagers been eaten or taken away by gigantic birds. The looked like 20 foot long crows. The villagers were trying to fight them off, but there were too many. Kagome heard a child scream. It was the young girl, Amaya. "HELP ME!" She cried and a demon flew off with her. Kagome whistled for Amaya to transform. Then she took flight. She chased after the bird. Her pendant glowed red. Kagome fired a huge fire ball at the bird, sending it crashing to the ground. But Kagome grabbed a hold of the young girl and pulled her to her and flew her back. "Amaya, take care of the girl." Kagome said to the cat demon.

Kagome went to help the villagers when suddenly she heard, "Wind Scar!" Kitsuko pulled Kagome out of the blast. When the dust settled, they saw Huro standing next to Inuyasha and his group. The group noticed Kagome. Kagome wasn't sure how to feel about seeing them. Her first instinct was hate. She walked up to the group slowly.

Sango wanted so badly to go and hug Kagome. She just wanted her best friend back. "Kagome, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked putting his sword away. Kagome flipped her ponytail behind her. "Just looking for a resting area. Turns out I knew these people before I was murdered." She glared at the group.

Miroku looked around. "What were with all of these crow demons. This wouldn't be Naraku's work would it?" Kagome raised a brow. "No, I believe that Naraku is currently out of commission. He's not really wanting to draw attention to himself." The group looked at Kagome. "How so?" Sango asked. "Well I haven't seen him in days. He only communicates with Kagura through Kanna's mirror. He's in hiding somewhere. Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and her eyes widened. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and Kagome threw an ice spear through a crows heart that was about to attack the unsuspecting Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened. "What the?" Inuyasha looked up. "You know what! I am going to....wait...you just sat me!" He jumped up. Kagome started to feel woozy. "I don't know what happened, but I apologize." Inuyasha was about to explain but he turned around and saw a male figure walking towards them. "I think this is the leader." Sango muttered.

"I am Midokua! I am the leader of the crow demons. Who killed my comrades?" Inuyasha growled at the man and pulled out Tetsusagia. The man was tall, tan, and built like an ox. He had short black hair and red eyes.

"I did." Inuyasha stated. "Maybe we would've left them alone if they weren't attacking the village. What are you going to do about it?" Midokua smirked and looked at the group. "You're nothing but a half breed. You're hardly worth my time. But if you're so eager to die, I will certainly help you."

R&R


	8. A Bullet in His Heart

**Here's Chapter 8!**

**I put the Rating down to a T. But it will probably go back to a M in later chapters.**

**Reviews! I need them! I Love them!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Amaya**

**Chapter 8:**

**A Bullet in the Heart**

_Last Time:_

"_I am Midokua! I am the leader of the crow demons. Who killed my comrades?" Inuyasha growled at the man and pulled out Tetsusagia. The man was tall, tan, and built like an ox. He had short black hair and red eyes. _

_"I did." Inuyasha stated. "Maybe we would've left them alone if they weren't attacking the village. What are you going to do about it?" Midokua smirked and looked at the group. "You're nothing but a half breed. You're hardly worth my time. But if you're so eager to die, I will certainly help you." _

Midokua drew his long sword and flew at Inuyasha with incredible speed. Inuyasha blocked his attack. He then pushed Midokua back and used his wind scar. But the demon blocked it with a barrier.

"Shit a barrier!" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome was standing next to Sango in a fighting stance. Ready to attack. Sango smiled. "Glad you're fighting with us again Kagome." Kagome looked at her. "Listen, just because I'm fighting with you this time doesn't mean I've forgiven you all for my death. It's just right now we have a common enemy." She then gasp when the demon pushed past Inuyasha and dove at Sango and Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way, but Sango wasn't so fortunate. Her body laid crumpled on the ground. Miroku and Shippo ran over to her. Kagome's pendant glowed red. She ran towards Midokua and threw fire at him. His barrier blocked it and sent the fire back at her. She flew back but Inuyasha caught her. "Are you ok Kagome?" She looked up at the amber eyes. "His barrier is strong." She stated while getting up. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah well lets see how his barrier holds up to my red Tetsusagia." Inuyasha prepared his sword and swung it at the demon. It didn't budge. The demon flew at Inuyasha and cut him with his sword. Inuyasha fell to the ground and held his right arm.

Miroku looked over at one of the dead village men. He had a bow and arrow. 'It's worth a shot.' He thought and grabbed the bow and arrow and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome," Miroku panted handing her the weapon. She looked at it confusingly. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I have no idea how to use this." Miroku's face fell. "Please don't say that. Your scared arrow can pierce this barrier." Kagome looked at the bird demon, he was preparing to strike Inuyasha again. "No no I can't. You're a holy man, you do it!" Miroku shook his head. "I can't you're the priestess!" Kagome bit her lip and pulled the arrow back. "I can't do this..." She mumbled. Miroku was nervous, the arrow wasn't become enchanted. 'It must be the shards..'

Kagome shot an arrow. It bounce right off the barrier. The demon laughed. "Silly humans! I will kill you all!" He cut Inuyasha again with his long sword. Inuyasha cried in pain. His whole body was burning. There was something different about this sword. He looked at it. It was oozing something green.

"Is that...acid?" Kagome stated. Miroku, shocked, nodded. "Inuyasha is going to burn alive from this if we don't do something." "And that's suppose to upset me....how?" Miroku growled and walked off. "WIND TUNNEL!" He yelled, hoping he could at least by Inuyasha some time. Midokua laughed and slammed a orb on the ground it broke open and poison started flowing through the air Miroku was sucking up. "That poison is a concoction I made myself. It's a paralyze poison. Enjoy. Now, half breed, where was I? Oh yes...." He dove at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha was trying to move, but the acid was eating away at his body, it was too hard.

Kagome saw this and grabbed another arrow. "Nobody is going to kill Inuyasha but me!" The arrow turned pink and it broke through the barrier and went straight through his heart. He fell to the ground. Kagome felt her body burning. She cried out, "Inuyasha finish him!" Inuyasha smirked weakly. 'For you...' He thought. "WIND SCAR!" And with that, Midokua was no more.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain, as did Kagome.

Inuyasha awoke and saw Shippo staring back at him. "Bout time you woke up. You've been out of it for three days!" Inuyasha popped up and looked around. "Kagome? Where is she?" Shippo looked slowly towards the other futon. Kagome was laying there asleep. Amaya was curled up by her head.

"They tried to take her shards out." Inuyasha's eyes became big. "They didn't though, after Miroku explained. Miroku said we're lucky she pulled through though. Using her priestess powers while she has the tainted jewels could've killed her. She hasn't woken up yet. But, Miroku said she should be fine." Inuyasha nodded and walked over to Kagome. He touched her forehead softly. Tears threatened to spill. It had been too long since he could be this close to her. Seeing her sleep almost scared him as he remembered the last time he saw her with her eyes closed.

"Mmmm....what's going on?" Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome opening her eyes. He backed up to give her space. Kagome sat up rubbing her head. She saw Inuyasha. "What happened?"

Inuyasha, sighed thanking Buddha that Kagome wasn't going to attack him. "You used a scared arrow, to kill Midokua. It broke through his barrier, allowing me to use my wind scar." Kagome nodded. She looked around the room. "When I stopped that crow demon from attacking you. You fell to the ground. Something around your neck was glowing. What happened?" Inuyasha was about to explain but Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Oh good you're both up. How are you feeling?" Miroku asked as they sat next to Kagome and Inuyasha, in a circle. Kagome nodded. "Okay, my head hurts. But I'll live." She gave a dry laugh at the remark. She looked at the group. 'Why does this feel so familiar? Why does it feel so right, being with them.' She thought for a moment...what if she had been friends with them, but they betrayed her? She looked at Inuyasha. They seemed to know a lot about her. She inwardly smirked. This could be a positive. She wants to remember her past. They know her past. She'll just play along and have them teach her. And once she remembers what it is that is breaking her heart, she'll kill them.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head to break her train of thoughts. "I've decided not to kill you all yet." They all looked at her curiously. She continued. "I think that Naraku had something to do with my death. So I know he can't be trusted. But the problem is. I don't know about my past. You all do. So maybe hanging around you all with help awake something." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. Kagome was actually coming back to the gang. Tears ran down Sango's cheeks as she jumped up and hugged Kagome. Kagome was stunned but patted her back. She needed to play the part.

After about an hour of freshening up, the group waved goodbye to the villagers. Kagome hugged Kitsuko and thanked him for the clothes. "Come back and see us again Lady Kagome." She smiled and nodded.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Shippo was giving her a headache. He wouldn't stop talking. It was like, he was explaining in every little detail, of his feelings since Kagome tore the picture. Inuyasha growled. Shippo was giving them all a headache. "Would you pipe down runt! Nobody cares how you felt!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck his tongue back at Shippo. Kagome who was riding Amaya leaned over to Sango who was riding Kirara. "Are they always this immature?" Sango closed her eyes, ashamed. "Unfortunately. Lucky for you you don't remember." Kagome nodded and continued to watch the due bicker. 'I don't know which was worse. Shippo going on and on. Or the both of them bickering about Shippo going on and on.' Kagome sighed once again. 'Stay strong. You need them to remember.'

**:MEANWHILE:**

Kagura growled. How could she have been so foolish!? Naraku would certainly kill her if she didn't find her. Especially since Kagome had several of Naraku's shards in her. "This is what Naraku gets. I've told him time and time again, you can't expect her to waiver her loyalty for Inuyasha, especially after 3 years." Kanna, who was sitting on Kagura's feather, looked down and then back up. "Kagura, Naraku wants to speak to you." Kagura bit her lip and nodded. She lowered her feather several minutes later, and walked into a cave in the side of a mountain. She walked deep into it until she saw Naraku.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, Kagura, it's come to my attention that you've allowed Kagome to run away." Naraku stated in his monotone voice. Kagura flinched. "She must've snuck out in the middle of the night." "And now you have no idea where she is." "I will find her." Kagura said.

"Leave her. She wouldn't come back willingly, or even by force. I knew she heard the conversation between you and I the other night. Let her be for now. I've been watching her, she believes that her friends may have betrayed her. Her heart is still in pain over what happened that night. Her mind doesn't know why though. Let her figure it out. Because once she does, she'll kill every last one of them without a second thought." Naraku laughed evilly. Kagura growled, wanting nothing more than to run away.

**:MEANWHILE:**

Kagome stared into the fire as Miroku and Inuyasha cooked some fish. Kagome continued to pet the slumbering Amaya. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. His features fell. Her eyes looked so sad. He sighed. He missed her old eyes. The ice blue eyes made her look, non-human. He stood up and walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. "What's with the sad look?" Kagome looked over at him. "Not sad. Just concentrating. I'm trying to remember."

"Don't over think. Your brain isn't use to the work." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome opened her mouth. "Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid?" Inuyasha was about to say something but she interrupted. "Cause you have no room. Idiot." "I am not an idiot! You are, stupid wench couldn't remember how to use your arrows!" "SIT BOY!" SLAM. Inuyasha went face first into the ground. Kagome looked down shocked. "That! Why is it whenever I say sit," SLAM "you fall." Sango and Miroku were cracking up. Inuyasha growled and pushed himself off the ground. He sighed. "Why is it that, **that** has to be the only thing you remember....it's because of these." Inuyasha pointed to his beads, he explained the story of what happened. Kagome nodded but then thought for a moment. 'Then if I can control him...how did he kill me...ow my head hurts. I need to stop thinking about it tonight.'

She thanked Sango for the fish and was about to take a bite when she heard Amaya growl. "Whats the matter Amaya?" "I smell it too. That god damn Mangy wolf...."

"Mangy who?" Kagome asked.

**Woohoo! Koga enters the Picture!**

**R&R**


	9. A little more of that

**Here you all go! Read and Review! I should have the next one up tomorrow as long as I get reviews!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. I DO own AMAYA**

**Chapter 9:**

**A Little More of That**

_**Last Time:**_

_She thanked Sango for the fish and was about to take a bite when she heard Amaya growl. "Whats the matter Amaya?" "I smell it too. That god damn Mangy wolf...."_

_"Mangy who?" Kagome asked._

A giant tornado appeared in the distance and within a second it stopped right in front of Kagome. Kagome blinked a couple times and looked up at the demon before her. "Kagome! How I've missed you so!" Koga grabbed Kagome and hugged her. "HEY WOLF! Get off!" Inuyasha yelled and went between them. "Kagome is in no condition to talk to you right now so leave." Koga glared at Inuyasha then looked at the confused Kagome.

"What's the matter with her? Why do I smell death? And what's wrong with her eyes?" Kagome scratched her head. 'Who is this guy, why is Inuyasha being so protective over me around him?' "I smell like death because I was murdered about ohhh...almost 2 months ago. But...I've taken several baths since then, guess that smell doesn't come off." Kagome sniffed her clothes. Inuyasha's face fell. "He smelled the death of the humans on you from the village Kagome you idiot...." He muttered, but the damage had been done. Koga looked like his heart was split in two. "Kagome, y-you were killed? And YOU ALL didn't help save her!? You disgusting mutt! I should kill you for what you did to my Kagome!"

That caught her attention. "Whoa whoa whoa...YOUR Kagome? Who are you?" Koga looked heart broken. "Kagome? You don't know me?" Sango stood up and cleared her throat. "When Kagome was resurrected, her memory was lost. She doesn't remember any of us. She's being kept alive by the scared jewel shards in her belly." Koga nodded and looked at her. "How did you die?" He asked her. "Oh I'll show you! Maybe if you saw the wound you might be able to tell me whose blade matches it!" Kagome turned around and took of the top half, it sat on her hips. Kagome turned around and pointed at the scar. But Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku were too busy looking at something that was barely hiding behind Kagome's arm. Sango growled and hit all three of them with her boomerang. "Grow up!" Sango yelled. They all shook it off. "Well," Koga cleared his throat. "Since Kagome did ask ME, I'll take a closer look." Inuyasha growled and pushed the wolf aside. He took off his haroi and wrapped it around Kagomes chest. Koga glared at him but squatted down and looked at the scar. He winced, it looked so painful. He delicately trailed his fingertips across it.

"That's enough!" Inuyasha kicked Koga in the head. Koga flew several feet away. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "You are so rude!" She threw his haroi at him and put her top back on. "I'm rude! He was touching you!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Yeah so? It's my body I can let whoever I want touch it!" Inuyasha's mouth was moving but nothing came out. "Ungrateful little wen-" "Sit Boy." Kagome turned and walked over to Koga. "Are you ok?" Koga nodded and stood up. "What's your name again?" She asked sweetly. Koga smiled and stuck out his hand. "Koga. I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe."

Kagome nodded. "How long have I known you?" Koga blushed, trying to recall. "About...two years I think." Kagome nodded and smiled. "So what do you think about the scar?" Koga thought. "I honestly have never seen a cut like that. It looked like maybe a Scythe, defiantly not a sword." "Are you sure?" Miroku asked. Koga nodded. "The line is too thin, to precise. There is a perfect start and end point. This was done a close range. Maybe a dagger. Defiantly not a big sword though. Well I must be off, I have matters to attend to. Kagome, I will be seeing you soon." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks Koga. See you soon." Kagome waved him off.

"Well he seems nice." Kagome sat down and continued to eat. Inuyasha growled and stormed off.

"Kagome?" Shippo said, daring to sit close to her. "Yes?" She didn't have a problem with Shippo. She didn't like the fact that he hung around this group, but she didn't remember Naraku mentioning him. Plus, he was just a kid.

"You're not going to run off and marry Koga are you?" "Dunno I might." She heard a tree fall in the distances. Laughing to herself she shook her head. "No no, I just thought it was rude how Inuyasha treated Koga."

"Kagome I know you don't have your memory, But Inuyasha and Koga have always hated each other." Sango stated. "Why?" "Well..." Miroku shook his head, warning Sango not to say anything. "It's not really our place to talk about it. Just believe us when we say, though Inuyasha's temper is not the best, his intentions are good when it comes to Koga." Kagome nodded and excused herself. She began to follow the trail of disaster Inuyasha had created. 'Koga said I was his, but if I were, why wouldn't he had protected me from death. Instead, he yelled at Inuyasha for not protecting me.' She looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting on a giant boulder in the middle of a rushing river. Kagome sighed. She may not have truly liked Inuyasha, and she was certain that he played a part in her death, she still felt bad for hurting his feelings.

She walked to the river bank, the sun was setting behind her. "Inuyasha! Come talk to me!" Inuyasha's ears perked up at his name. He feh'd and turned his back to her. "Why should I? Go talk to your wimpy wolf!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're jealous!" Inuyasha growled. "I AM NOT JEALOUS! I'M ANGRY AT YOU FOR TREATING ME LIKE THAT!" Kagome sighed. "Please come talk to me!" Kagome didn't get an answer. She growled in frustration. "Fine. I'll come talk to you." She whispered. She saw the hopping stones that led up to the boulder. She slowly began jumping towards it. She was almost there but she slipped and fell into the river. She was about to be carried away by the current, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him. He sat her down. "Thanks." She whispered.

"When someone doesn't come when you ask them to. It's generally because they don't want to talk." Kagome rolled her eyes. She sat across from Inuyasha and looked at his face. She was shocked to see he actually looked hurt. "Oh my god! I couldn't have possibly hurt your feelings!" Inuyasha flinched and looked away. "No! I just wanted some time to my self!" He barked. Truth be told his feelings were hurt. He had been through pure hell for two months, and then he finally gets Kagomes body back, and she wants to let the wolf touch it, and then sits him!

"Well, fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll leave." Kagome was about to stand up but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Why did you show Koga the wound, but not me nor Sango or Miroku?" Kagome sighed, "I still believe you all had something to do with my death." Inuyasha looked up. "You're right Kagome, I did have something to do with your death." Kagome looked straight into his eyes. She held her breath. Afraid she'd miss anything he said. "I killed you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I knew it!" Kagome looked at his expression, he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I should've never let you leave, it's all my fault." Kagome raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked up. "You and I had a fight. You were angry and wanted to go for a walk. You wouldn't take no for an answer, so I let you go. When I found you, you were dead." Kagome shook her head. "You mean YOU, yourself didn't kill me?" Inuyasha looked up at him, shocked. "Of course not! I could never physically harm you. But I mean, I might as well had." Kagome sighed. 'I thought he actually killed me...but he sent me away....man this is hard.'

"Don't worry about it." She decided that right now, she shouldn't worry so much about her death, but worry more about remembering the life that she had led. "Inuyasha," "Hm?" "Do I have parents?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You have a mom, Jin. Nice lady, very bubbly like you...were. I think you dad died when you were eight or something. You have a younger brother, Souta. And a grandfather." Kagome nodded. "Can I meet them?" Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Yeah, um...about that. Kagome what I have to tell you is a long story...a REALLY long story that you won't believe." Kagome smirked, "I was killed and brought back to life with jewel shards, what could be crazier that that?" Inuyasha laughed. "How about you can travel 500 years in time?" Kagome's face fell. "What? I'm not from this time." Inuyasha shook his head. "You're from 500 years in the future. You travel through time with the use of a well." Kagome shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Told you you wouldn't." "I want to see my family." Inuyasha nodded. "On one condition. They had NOTHING to do with your death, so please, don't threaten to kill them." Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Can I see them tomorrow?" "Okay, I'll take you."

Kagome smiled a little. She looked at the sun, it was almost completely gone. She curled her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry for saying what I said." Inuyasha looked at her. He smiled, "I'm sorry too." He smiled and looked at the sunset. 'She still has her heart.'

**R&R**


	10. Trying to Hide the Tears

**Chapter 10 is here! Kagome goes to see her mother! I don't know if I'll update or not this weekend. Got busy plans. It'll depend on if I get some REVIEWS.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10:**

**Trying to Hide the Tears**

Kagome sighed nervously for probably the hundredth time that morning as the group walked down the path to the Bone Eater's Well. She looked around at the group, did she really travel through time? Or was this all a set up?

She looked at the well and gulped. Amaya was curled up in her arms. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked, while standing on the lip of the well. Kagome nodded and stood on the lip as well. "Give Amaya to Sango." "What!? No! She's coming too!" Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, you and I are the only ones who can travel through the well. Don't worry, Sango can take care of her. She's taken care of Kirara." Kagome sighed and handed the fire cat over to Sango. She stood on the well and looked down into the darkness. 'They're trying to kill me again...' "I knew it! This is a trap! You're going to make me fall down this well, break my neck and die. Well I don't think so!" Miroku rubbed his face and walked up behind Kagome. "Kagome, I love you, but this is for your own good." He pushed her into the well. She screamed all the way down. Inuyasha growled and followed her.

When the both landed, Kagome saw a roof over the well. "Hang on to me." Inuyasha stated. Kagome did as she was told. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and then led her out of the well house. Kagome looked around in awe. He wasn't lying. "Follow me." Kagome stayed close behind him. He walked into the house and looked around in the kitchen. "Hello?" He called. Suddenly Jin appeared, with a glass of water in her hand. She looked rough. She looked like she had been crying, and hadn't gotten much sleep. "Inuyasha, how are you? How's the search going?" Inuyasha moved and Kagome was standing behind him. Jin dropped her glass on the ground. She looked at Kagome. Fresh tears began to make their way down her face.

"K-Kagome?" Kagome nodded and with in a second she was in a hug. Jin began sobbing as she held her daughter. She broke the hug and touched Kagome's face. "You have no idea who I am, do you." Kagome looked her up and down. "Inuyasha said your name is Jin and that you are my mother." Jin smiled sadly and nodded. "I am. Come, lets get you freshened up and you can ask me anything you want to know." Kagome smiled and nodded. She followed the woman upstairs to the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed and walked into Kagome's room. He laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered if bringing her here was a good idea. That was his last thought, Inuyasha drifted of to sleep.

Kagome came out of the bathroom with her mom. She was wearing a robe. They walked into her room and instantly stopped talking when they saw Inuyasha sleeping on the bed. Jin smiled. "I swear he is the cutest thing in the world while he sleeps." She whispered while grabbing some clothes for Kagome. Kagome just stared at the hanyou. 'Why does my heart feel so happy?' She followed Jin to her bedroom.

Kagome began to get dressed. She had a pink bra, matching underwear and jeans on. She turned around and Jin gasped. She put a hand to her mouth and tears threatened to spill. Kagome looked at her oddly then looked down, her scar. "Does it hurt?" Kagome shook her head. "It'll burn sometimes, but I think it's more so the jewel shards." Kagome took the red tank to a placed it over her head. She sat down next to her mom. "I think Inuyasha had something to do with me dying." Jin gasped and stood up.

"Kagome, how could you think that? Oh...right...Naraku." Jin sighed, she kneeled down in front of Kagome. "Listen to me, I have never met ANYONE is this entire world that has cared for a single person as much as Inuyasha cares for you. I know you don't believe me up here." She pointed at kagome's head then moved to her chest. "But right here, you know it's impossible. Inuyasha would die for you. I can't even begin to explain the amount of love he has for you." Kagome looked down, her cheeks turning a rosy color. Jin smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, she walked out of her room but stopped. She looked back at Kagome. "I lied, there is one other person I've met. You. You use to care about him so much I honestly thought it was ridiculous." Her mom laughed. "I'm sorry this happened to you Kagome, if I could, I would gladly take your place. But I am telling you that, Inuyasha didn't do it." Kagome nodded and watched her mom walk out of the room.

She sighed and walked out herself, and walked into her bedroom. Inuyasha was still laying there, sleeping soundly. Kagome quietly looked around her room. She saw pictures on her desk. Friends that looked like they were from her time. Then she saw a picture that made her heart skip a beat. Inuyasha and her. They were back to back with arms laced and Inuyasha had picked her up. But what made it so special was, his smile. He looked so happy, as did she. She quickly whipped around when she heard a groan from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Hey, sorry for falling asleep." Kagome waved her hand. "No problem, Sango had said you haven't gotten much sleep since...yeah." Inuyasha nodded and sat up. "So how do you like your mom?" Kagome sat next to him on the bed. "I like her. She's so nice and genuine. She really likes you." Inuyasha blushed. "She's a nice lady, there's only one person I trust more than her." Kagome cocked a brow. "Oh yeah? Who's that? Do I know'em?" Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, it's you." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't trust me." She looked away from him.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah I know I shouldn't, what with you wanting to kill me and all. But when I look at you, even though your eyes are different. I still see the old Kagome. I know she's in there somewhere. Being stubborn as usual, never wanting to show herself when I say so. Always having to do it her own way." Kagome giggled slightly at him grumbling. Inuyasha's ears perked up. He missed her laugh.

Kagome thought for a moment. "What makes you think that the old me is in there?" Inuyasha smirked and got only a couple inches away from her face. "Cause you haven't killed me yet." He stuck out his tongue and got up and opened her window. "Hey!" Kagome yelled and watched him jump out and land on the ground. She growled knowing she'd break a leg. But she didn't care. She got onto the roof and slid to the end. She looked at the twenty foot drop. 'Shit.'

Inuyasha watched her and smirked. "Come on! Jump! I'll catch you." Kagome looked down at him. If she jumped and he didn't catch her, she'd be seriously injured. "No thanks, I'll go back inside." Inuyasha frowned.

"Just trust me!" Kagome bit her lip, but she jumped off the roof. Her whole body tensed up, until she felt a pair of arms catch her. She looked at him and sighed in relief. Now....what was she chasing after him for? Oh right! She jumped out of his arms. "Just because I haven't killed you yet doesn't mean I won't."

"Oh yeah? Prove it..." Kagome blushed and looked down. "Okay okay, I'll make it easier. Punch me, really hard in the face." Was he? Taunting her? He was trying to make her uncomfortable, well two could play at that game. She smirked seductively and slowly walked up to him. Inuyasha blushed and gulped when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "K-Kagome, what are you doing?" She smiled and pulled his head down, his lips so close to hers. He gulped. "Inuyasha," She whispered. "Y-Yes?" Kagome jumped back and yelled "SIT." She laughed her ass off as he fell. Inuyasha stayed there for a moment or two longer to cool off after that episode. He looked up and glared at the laughing girl. He wanted so bad to yell at her. But seeing her laugh made all his anger go away.

"See I don't have to punch you. I'll just Si-...you." She winked and walked back into her house followed by Inuyasha.

**MEANWHILE**

Kagura sighed as she listened to Naraku blab on and on about what he was going to do. Honestly, she didn't care. And she must've shown it because Naraku growled at her. "Are you listening!" Kagura instantly stood up and nodded. "Now," He continued. "The shards are beginning to purify according to Kikyo." Kikyo nodded, standing next to Kagura. "She's going to start remembering. But when...and will she remember what I want her to?" He pondered. "Naraku this may not work. She knows of you. And she has a lot more trust for Inuyasha than Miss High and Mighty over here." Kagura stated. Kikyo glared at her but kept quiet.

Naraku looked at the women. "In case you have forgotten Kagura, Kagome believed it before she died. Now we need to speed up this memory process." He thought for a moment. "Kikyo, I want you to find her. She seemed to have the most reaction when meeting you." Kikyo nodded and walked out of the cave.

**:: **

Kagome hugged her mom and thanked her for cleaning her clothes. "Kagome, make sure you come back and visit soon. Be careful." Kagome nodded and then followed Inuyasha to the well.

"Maybe next time I'll get to see my brother." She whispered as she jumped in the well. When they came back through the well it was thunder storming. Inuyasha growled, he hated the rain.

"What's the matter?" "Rain, I hate it." Kagome laughed and twirled around. "I love the rain, it's so refreshing." Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, you always did. I swear you must've been a fish in another life. You love water." Kagome smiled. And walked up to Inuyasha, her clothes sticking to her. She looked up at him. "Have you every met one of my ancestors?" Inuyasha gulped. _Kikyo. _Should he tell her. Now was probably not the time. "Ummm...I don't think so. Come on, lets go to Kaede's. We need to get ready to leave tomorrow." Kagome looked at him. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Duh! To kill Naraku and retrieve the jewel shards. More so the first one." He growled. Naraku was as good as dead when he found him. Kagome smiled softly and looked up at the rain. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he didn't hurt her. She followed him down the path.

_'Maybe....'_

**R&R**


	11. I can't Even Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I DO own Amaya**

**Chapter 11:**

**I Can't Even Breathe**

Inuyasha stretched as the gang decided to take a break. It had been two weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha had came back from the well. They had been searching for Naraku, but when they got to where Kagome said she'd lived with him, Naraku's castle, and his scent, had disappeared.

Now, Inuyasha was laying in the grass, soaking up the sun, while Miroku and Sango sat under a tree and Kagome played tag with Shippo. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her run after the kitsune. On the outside, Kagome seemed to be acting like her old self, but Inuyasha knew, it was a charade. Kagome had told him just recently that she wasn't comfortable around any of them, except him. He was so happy just to have her back in their lives. But when Kagome looked over at him, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

'Those eyes...' He sighed. Even though it was her scent, her body, her heart, her eyes were not hers. He saw them flicker back to their normal selves once. He thought back to Kagura yelling at him.

FLASHBACK:

"_If she remembers while she has those tainted shards, she will purify them and die. Now, if you want to watch her wounds re open and her slowly die in front of you. Go for it. But if you don't. Then stop what you're doing. Kagome doesn't belong to you anymore. She is Naraku's. Just like Me, Just like Kanna, and just like Kohaku. Now, when Naraku is DEAD, we will be FREE. Got It."_

END

'Kagura said that until Naraku was killed, Kagome belonged to him. But here she is...with us.' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Miroku walked over to him with Sango. "Naraku is smarter than you think." Miroku stated, as if reading his mind. "You know that he already knows Kagome is here with us. He's up to something."

Inuyasha stood up and sighed. "I know, I just was hoping it wasn't true."

Kagome sighed and sat down in the grass. "Shippo you wear me out." Shippo laughed and sat in front of the girl. "Kagome," He bit his lip nervously. The question had been eating at his mind for a while now and nobody else had asked her.

"Yes?" "Ummm...why are you with us? You don't remember us and you were trying to kill Inuyasha and the others. Why the sudden change?" Kagome looked down. She didn't think of all people, the kitsune would catch first whiff! She looked at Shippo and was about to answer, but she looked over and saw the rest of the group looking over at her too.

"Fuck." She muttered. "Fine, the night I left Naraku's castle, I heard him say something about a hidden power I have, and that he had something to do with my death. So I don't know if I can trust him. Doesn't mean I trust you all. It's just, you all seem to have information on me, you know my family, etc. So I figure why not hang around you and try to remember, and once I do remember that you all killed me. I'll have my true revenge. I'll defeat you, and then I'll defeat Naraku."

"Kagome..." Sango whimpered. Inuyasha growled, he knew it was all a plan, but knowing it and actually hearing it are two different things. He sighed and nodded. "I told you Kagome. You've been my best friend for a long time. I'm not going to fight you." Kagome growled and jumped up. "So you'll just lay over and die!" Inuyasha shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"I want to face the true Inuyasha. The one that Naraku fears so much." Inuyasha only shrugged and walked away. Kagome would have none of that. She ran at him and dove on him. Inuyasha of course heard her and whipped around and grabbed her. "Fight me!" Inuyasha only shook his head. Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the gut and looked down at him. "I said Fight ME! Your sword could kill me instantly. Draw it! Show me your true powers." Miroku raised a brow. What was happening? Why the sudden change? Could Naraku be communicating with her?

Kagome winced as her head hurt. Her stomach was burning. Her head was split two different ways. One side was screaming KILL HIM! The other side was screaming for Inuyasha to KILL HER. She watched Inuyasha stab his Tetsusagia in a tree trunk. "I will not hurt you!" He yelled.

Kagome's eyes began to water. Tears streamed down her face. Naraku's voice was loud. "KILL INUYASHA! KILL HIM!" But the other voice was just as loud. It almost sounded like her voice. "TELL HIM TO KILL YOU! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Kagome couldn't take anymore. Her breathing became labored. She fell to her knees. Inuyasha and the group ran to her. Kagome took off her shirt and felt for the burning pain. The shards, Naraku still had power over them. She looked at the blushing hanyou. She grabbed his hand and put it on her scar. "Rip them out." She whimpered. Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Rip what?"

Kagome cried in pain as Naraku's voice got louder. "RIP THE SHARDS OUT!" The group gasped. "K-Kagome I can't! It will kill you." Inuyasha looked at her with sadness. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Please! I don't care! Kill me! I don't want this anymore!" Sango began to cry and silently pleaded with Inuyasha, not to kill her. Inuyasha just grabbed Kagome and hugged her. He placed a hand on her stomach. He could feel the heat from the shards. Nothing he'd ever been able to do.

"Naraku is trying to taint them, while she's trying to purify them. This battle alone could kill her." Miroku stated. Inuyasha just held the crying girl close to him. "Kagome, you are strong. You can fight through this. Hell you put up with me for three years. This has to be cake." Kagome clenched his robe in pain. Suddenly she began to glow. Inuyasha yelped in pain and jumped back. Kagome looked up at him and then passed out. Inuyasha quickly walked over to her. He tried to pick her up but was shocked again. "What the fuck!?"

"Kagome's priestess power is trying to purify the jewels. Demons, cannot touch her." Miroku stated. He handed his staff to Sango and picked Kagome up. The whole group looked at him skeptically. "OH COME ON! I maybe a lecher but I do have limits!" Inuyasha and Sango rolled there eyes. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "There's an abandoned hut not far from here! Amaya, Kirara, and I found it." Inuyasha nodded and they headed to the hut.

They laid her on the floor. Sango ran to get her some water and Miroku said he'd find some fire wood. Amaya was curled up by Kagome's head. Inuyasha looked down at the young girl her face held so much pain. "Kagome, what is going on in there."

*******

It was dark and cold. Kagome shivered. "H-Hello? Anyone? Inuyasha?" She could see a small light in the distance she began to run towards it. When she got there she noticed she was outside. It was a bright sunny day. Birds were chirping. She looked around. "Hello? Amaya? Where are you?" Suddenly she heard a twig snap, she turned around ready to fight. But what she saw shocked her. She was looking at, herself. The girl standing before her had on a long white kimono dress and her hair flowed freely in the wind. Her face looked so calm and peaceful. Her stormy eyes glittered in the sunlight. She had a soft smile on her lips. Kagome raised a brow when she noticed the bow and arrows. This girl looked like her...but was it her?

"Where am I? Who are you?" The figure smiled. "I'm you silly. You're safe don't worry. I just needed to talk to you." She sat down and motioned for Kagome to sit by her. Kagome didn't like this, something felt off. 'Of course something feels off, this woman is me!' Kagome sat down next to her in the grass.

"What do you want?" The woman looked at Kagome. "My, aren't you demanding. Heh, guess three years with Inuyasha can do that to us." Kagome looked at her. "I'm demanding cause I ain't got time to be wasting talking to myself. And three years with Inuyasha doesn't mean anything to me, since I can't remember it." She nodded. "You're not ready to remember. When you are, you will." Kagome looked at her. "I am ready! Who killed me!?" She only shook her head. "Not my place to tell you."

"Then WHAT do you want to tell me." She stood up and Kagome soon followed. "Don't kill Inuyasha. I cannot tell you whether or not he killed you, all I can say is, he and his friends, are important in the journey of your recovery. They won't betray you. So don't kill them." She began to walk off but stopped. She turned around and walked over to Kagome. "This will hurt a lot. But at least Naraku won't be in your head anymore. But once I do this, Naraku will begin to show himself more." Kagome looked confused. The woman pressed her hand against Kagome's stomach and it glowed pink. Kagome began to scream.

*******

Inuyasha growled as Kagome screamed in pain. She arched her back and started thrashing. Sango held her arms while Miroku held her feet. "Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha begged. He gasped at the pink aura around her stomach. Suddenly it went away and Kagomes eyes bolted open. She was panting and looking around the room. She saw the worried expressions on everyones face. Suddenly she heard a crack. The group saw her pendant that she had tied on her belt, broken and the spirits of the demons flew out and disappeared.

"Shit." Kagome panted and sat up slowly. She felt her stomach, there was no pain anymore. Even that dull pain she had ever since she left Naraku was gone. She looked over and saw Inuyasha staring at her. His haroi was torn by his shoulders where she burned him. She had no idea how she did that. It wasn't her fire, the glow was pink. She stood up and weakly walked over to Inuyasha and collapsed to her knees in front of him.

"Ka...gome?" Kagome only hugged him. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but then hugged her back. She moved out of the hug and sat down. "I don't have any pain in my stomach anymore. I think Naraku lost control over the jewels."

'If that's the case, why are her eyes ice blue still?' Inuyasha thought. He remembered when he told Kagome about Kikyo. Her eyes shifted back. Maybe, once she remembers she'll have her eyes.

"This sucks, now I have no weapons." Kagome growled. Inuyasha's ears perked at her muttering. He smirked. "We'll go to Kaede's and pick you up some arrows. Something tells me you'll be able to use them again." He looked at his haroi. "Sorry." She stated. Inuyasha brushed it off and stood. "How do you feel?" Kagome jumped up. "Feeling good!"

"Good let's go to Kaedes."

**MEANWHILE**

Naraku growled as he lost control over the girl and his jewel shards. Her power was beginning to awaken. She was able to remove his hold and block him from returning and she didn't even realize it. He looked over at Kagura. "Time for Plan B."

Kagura looked at him and growled. "Narak-" Naraku was already gone.

**R&R**


	12. Looking From A Distance

**Thanks For the Reviews! Keep'em Coming! And Yes, my chapter titles are lyrics from either **

**_Maybe She Wouldn't Be Gone _By Blake Shelton**

**Or**

**_Just A Dream _By Carrie Underwood.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha. I DO OWN AMAYA**

**Chapter 12:**

**Looking From A Distance**

Kagome looked around skeptically. Sango had her Hiraikotsu prepared. Kirara and Amaya were transformed and ready to attack at the command of their mistresses. Kagome heard a twig snap, she prepared an arrow. It was only a bird.

"I think it's clear." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded. Quickly they dropped their weapons, stripped and ran into the hot spring. Once they surfaced they sighed happily. "Wow I didn't know it would be so hard to get a bath." Kagome stated. Sango nodded. "I'm telling you! They're disgusting perverts!" Kagome laughed. "Miroku yes, but I can't see Inuyasha spying on us while bathing." Sango's face fell. "Kagome, don't let his cool demeanor lure you into a false sense of security! That's how he gets you! Hell he's probably in a tree right now staring down at you!"

Kagome blushed and looked at the water. Why her? Sango was much prettier. She had to admit, she really liked Sango. She felt bad for her, after hearing that her brother had died. Sango didn't go into much detail other than Naraku had something to do with it. She looked at Sango who seemed to be staring off into space.

"What was his name?" Sango blinked. "Huh?" Kagome cleared her throat. "Your brothers name, you never told me it." Sango bit her lip nervously. Maybe Kagome never saw him. "Kohaku." Kagome's eyes widened. "Naraku has a human boy at his castle named Kohaku!" Sango winced. So yesterday she told Kagome the story that Inuyasha told her not to tell. He didn't want it to make her think they were trying to push her away from Naraku. They were trying to make things smooth.

Kagome listened, when Sango was done, she was almost in tears. "He's killed so many people. That's why, when I find him, I will take his life. He doesn't remember me. He never will..." Kagome rubbed the girls back. "Sango, that's not true, he remembers you. I mean I didn't realize it was YOU he was talking about until you said his name." Sango looked up. "How...how do you know!?" Sango's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. She was terrified Kagome was mistaken. How could Kohaku remember and still work for Naraku!?

"Because! When I got Amaya, I was sitting there alone with her, Kagura and Naraku were gone. Amaya had a hurt paw and I had no creams for it. Then Kohaku came over with some herbs. He told me that his sister had a fire cat demon so he knew how to take care of them. I asked him the cats name he said Kirara."

Sango choked back a sob and hugged her friend. "Thank you Kagome. I needed to hear that." Kagome was unsure about the hug, but something inside her told her to hug Sango back. Suddenly there was some rustling in the bushes. Kagome and Sango broke apart and glared. "Come out and I won't kill you." Sango growled. Slowly a monk appeared with his hands in the air. "My ladies! I was only checking on your well being." Sango growled. "STUPID MONK!" She screamed. Suddenly Inuyasha ran to the hot spring, "What's with the Sc..."He saw Kagome standing there. "Ah! Sit boy!" With Inuyasha pressed to the ground and Miroku unconscious, the girls dried off and got dressed.

"I swear, we can never have any privacy." Kagome nodded and the duo headed back to camp. "Fucking monk." Inuyasha growled.

The next day, the group were walking down a dirt path. Sango was burning holes in the back of Miroku's head and Inuyasha was refusing to talk to anyone. "Will you stop being a baby." Kagome's response from him was a very quiet 'feh'. She only rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why you are acting this way." Inuyasha glared at her. "Uh! Hello! You Sat me for nothing!"

"Inuyasha! You saw me naked!" "Well it's not my fault I was trying to protect you and you just happened to be naked! I heard a scream!"Kagome looked back at Sango who gave her a 'I told you so' face. "Ok Inuyasha, I sat you, you saw me naked. We're totally even." Inuyasha dropped his mouth. " That is SOO not even!"

"You're right, Kagome is defiantly cutting herself short. I would get sat a thousand times to see her nake-" Miroku, meet Sango's Hiraikotsu. "Stupid Lecher." She growled.

"Very amusing..." The group stopped as they heard someone else speak. Inuyasha inwardly cursed. How did he miss her scent. "Kikyo." He muttered. Kagome looked at him, "Who?" She didn't get and answer from him. Kikyo walked out and looked at the group. Kagome saw her and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She whimpered and glared at the pale priestess. "You, I remember you! You were with Kagura!"

Kikyo nodded and raised a brow at the girl. She smirked. "No wonder Naraku is so angry, those jewel shards are among the purest I've ever felt." The group gasped. "What do you want Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. Kikyo smiled softly and walked up to Kagome. "I wanted to see you. I've missed you Inuyasha." Her eyes never left Kagome's. She saw no hurt in her eyes when she said those words, only confusion. Inuyasha growled, "Leave Kagome alone." Kikyo laughed and walked over to Inuyasha. "How about I just talk to you then." Kikyo was so close to Inuyasha. His heart began to race. A blush crept onto his cheeks. That's when Kikyo inwardly smirked. Kagomes aura altered. Kikyo could feel the anger. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the woods. "Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "I'll be back." He said. And then walked into the woods with Kikyo.

Sango was currently being held back by Miroku. Once they disappeared, he let her go. "Stupid cow." She growled. Kagome looked at her. "Who was that Kikyo woman? Why was she so close to Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango said nothing, but leave it to the, until now, very quiet Shippo, to explain things. "Kikyo is Inuyasha's old love. Over 50 years ago she bound him to a tree. She died and was resurrected, now Inuyasha still has feelings for her and wants to be with her every time she comes around." Kagome's eyes softened. She rang her hands together nervously. "Oh I see. I was wondering if Inuyasha had a love." Shippo sighed.

"Yeah usually you get really upset, because Inuyasha always would go between you and her. I wish he'd just pick you so Kikyo would leave." Kagome's heart began to race. She smiled at Shippo. "Why would he want to pick me. Even If he did like Kagome. She's not me. I'm her body, but her mind and spirit are locked away." Shippo looked sad. "I miss her." Kagome could only pat him on the head.

Sango looked at her friend. Kagome's eyes looked sad, alone, and scared. 'She has never been away from Inuyasha since she came to our group again. She must be scared.'

About an hour later, Inuyasha resurfaced. The group saw the look in his eyes, the same looked he always got when he had been with Kikyo. He looked around and noticed the were short two members. "Where are Kagome and Amaya?" Shippo huffed. "Wouldn't you like to know." Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail. "Yes I would now tell me." Shippo kept quiet. "No! You hurt kagome's feelings again! We finally have her back! She was KILLED! And you didn't even care! You just left with Kikyo." "Why you."

"Shippo's right." Miroku voiced, right before Inuyasha was about to pummel the kitsune. Inuyasha looked at him. Miroku continued. "It wasn't even three months ago that we found Kagome laying in a river of her own blood because you went off to see Kikyo. Now, by a sheer gift from the gods, Kagome is back in our lives, and what do you do? The same thing that caused her to run away last time. And after what you told me had happened between you and Kikyo last time."

Inuyasha looked down, ashamed. Images of Kagome laying there, dead, came back into his mind. He had almost been playing it off like a bad dream. But it wasn't a dream. She had died. And in all honesty, who knew how much longer she had. Once those shards were gone, she was gone as well. Inuyasha dropped Shippo and ran off. They all shook their heads. They of course knew where Kagome was. They weren't stupid enough to let her go far alone.

Kagome sat on the river bank. Her knees curled up to her chest and her head resting on them. Amaya, fully transformed, sat next to her, licking her paws. Kagome sighed. 'Stupid Inuyasha. Why is it okay for him to go off with whatever woman he wants, but it's not okay to let Koga touch my stomach.'

"Kagome." She didn't budge. She knew he was coming, it was almost like she could sense him. Inuyasha sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. "What are you doing down here." Kagome looked angrily at the river. "Trying to get some alone time." Inuyasha knew what she was saying, but ignored it. "You shouldn't be alone, you could get hurt." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're the one who left me alone."

Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest. He knew she was talking about right now. But he felt like it was Kagome, scolding him for letting her go for a walk those months ago.

"I left you with Miroku and Sango." Kagome raised a brow. "And I'm here now with Amaya." Inuyasha sighed. "Look Kikyo is," "I know who she is, Shippo told be all about her. All about you, and all about my feelings when she's around."

"Great." He muttered. He looked at her sad demeanor. "Kagome, what do you want me to say." Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, I don't want you to say anything. I'm going for a walk, don't follow me." Kagome got up to leave but Inuyasha got up and grabbed her wrist. Kagome whipped around, ready to yell at him, but the look on his face made her stop. "Please Kagome, don't. Don't leave. I promise, I won't talk to her again. Please." Kagome blinked in confusion. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. "Inu...yasha?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was wrong of me to have left you alone. But please Kagome, I don't think I can take it if I let you go for a walk and I have to find you again. Please." Kagome then remembered him telling her about her going for a walk while they were sitting on the boulder after Koga visited. She went for a walk the day she was killed.

Kagome sighed and buried herself into Inuyasha's chest and took a deep breath. He smelled so good. She suddenly blink, she felt like she was trying to remember something.

"_I was afraid." _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified."_

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's chest and took a step back. "That was odd." She rubbed her head. Inuyasha looked at her oddly. She shook it off. 'Probably nothing.' She looked at him. His eyes held so much guilt. "It's ok." Inuyasha looked at her and raised a brow. "Huh." Was his intelligent answer. "I said, it's ok. I don't remember anything. But by the sounds of it, you and Kikyo have a strong bond. One that I shouldn't be angry over. And, I'm not, I think I was more so irritated due to the fact that you left with her, but you got mad about Koga."

Inuyasha never thought of it that way. Nor did he want to. The thought of Kagome having feelings for Koga pissed him off deeply. Kagome heard a small growl escape Inuyasha.

She smiled. "I'm not going to ask you to choose between staying with me or Kikyo. Because I shouldn't have a say in it. After all, I'm not really your friend Kagome. Like I told Shippo. I'm her body. Kagome died. Her mind and spirit are locked away somewhere. Maybe someday they'll return. Maybe not."

Inuyasha looked crushed at that statement. He looked away, ashamed at himself. Kagome bit her lip nervously. Did she say the wrong thing? "Sorry." She whispered. Inuyasha gave a small "heh" And looked at her. "Kagome, I had already chosen between you and Kikyo, before you died." Kagome looked up and him and smiled. "Ok, but maybe I shouldn't hear the decision just yet." She patted his chest and was about to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Kagome's cheeks started to become red.

He leaned down and got mere inches away from her lips. He looked for any sign of her old eyes. He saw none, he gave a small grunt and stood back up.

Kagome saw his motion. She knew that he hated her eyes. She wanted to be the old Kagome. She wanted to remember so badly, what it was that her heart was making her forget. She smiled and looked up at him. Should she? What could it hurt? She stood on her tip toes and gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips. She giggled at his stunned, extremely red face. "Come on! We got to head out!" She called back as she was running back to the group.

Inuyasha stood there in shock a moment longer....did she just? Did that mean... "I'll never understand her." He sighed as he ran off after her. Still, his heart was pounding in his chest.

**R&R**


	13. Why'd You Have To Go

**Okay so...Thanks for the Reviews as always, and keep them coming. I'm so happy because I just finished chapters 15 and 16 and I LOVE them! I cannot wait to post them up here!! Maybe if I get around 5 reviews (from 5 different people) I'll post them earlier :D**

Disclaimer:**I Do Not Own Inuyasha. I DO Own Amaya**

**Chapter 13:**

**Why'd You Have to Go?**

Inuyasha sighed as he sniffed the air. He had been getting a faint whiff on Naraku for 2 days now. But it was like the scent was all around them. It was no stronger or weaker in any direction they went. He growled in frustration and punched a tree. The group jumped at the noise. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"You know...I never feared for the population of trees before I met Inuyasha." Miroku sighed and nodded in agreement. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A-Are you okay? You're acting odd today." Inuyasha shrugged her hand off and mumbled a fine. Kagome bit her lip nervously. Inuyasha had been really quite the past couple days and today he was angry. Maybe the kiss was a bad idea. She sighed and slowed down so she could be with Miroku and Sango.

Shippo was perched on Miroku's Shoulder. He smiled brightly. "Look! A Village!" Sango looked up and sighed happily. They had been walking for 8 straight hours. Everyone was exhausted, but Inuyasha refused to stop. Miroku grinned and stretched. "Wonderful, I'll just have a talk with the head man of the village and we'll be set."

Kagome raised a brow at him. "Do you know the head man?" Shippo shook his head. "I guess you haven't seen Miroku's little act. He goes up to the head man, tells him that there's an ominous black cloud hanging over head and says he'll place sutras up in exchange for food and shelter." Kagome slowly turned her head to look at the now nervously laughing Miroku. "Wow Miroku. A Lecher and a crook. I'm impressed."

"Why thank you Lady...oh that wasn't a compliment." Sango and Kagome giggled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Inuyasha growled. "Will you all shut up. You're giving me a headache." "You are a headache Inuyasha." Kagome snapped back. She had had enough of his attitude. There was no reason for him to act that way. Inuyasha stood there, blinking, did she actually just snap back at him. She stormed right up to him and whispered so quietly that he barely heard it. "If you're mad at me over that stupid kiss, get over it. It meant nothing." And with that she walked off towards the village Miroku and Sango, following. Inuyasha stood there heart broken.

'It meant nothing to her...' His heart began to ache. Slowly he followed the others to the village.

Evening was approaching quickly and the group finally got settled in their room. Kagome sighed as she sat down. She winced as removed her boots. Inuyasha looked at her white socks and saw red stains on them. He took a whiff. Blood. How had he missed it!? He was about to walk over to her, but Shippo beat him to it.

"Kagome what happened to you feet? I thought I smelled blood on you earlier, but I figured since Inuyasha didn't say anything it must've been fine." Kagome smiled and took her socks off. "It's from all the walking today. Cause my feet aren't use to it." She winced as she inspected her wounds.

Kagome thanked the older woman who handed her a tray of food. "Wow this looks delicious." Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome ate her food and looked at Inuyasha. He was basically, glaring at his meal. She furrowed her brow. Why was he so angry that she kissed him. It was barely a peck! He looked like he was about to kiss her, so what's the big deal.

She thought for a moment. She remembered him saying that before she died, he had made his decision. She inwardly gasped. 'Maybe his decision was Kikyo. Is that what my heart is covering up? That I was in love with Inuyasha and he chose Kikyo?' Suddenly her heart felt like it was being constricted. She let out a cry and grabbed her chest. Everyone ran to her.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Scream all you want, he won't come for you this time."_

_"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!"_

_"He doesn't love you. He wants you dead."_

_"NO! INUYASHA PLEASE!!!!!!!!!"_

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Then suddenly, her pain was gone. She blinked away the tears and looked at the group. She was now laying on her back. Her head resting in Sango's lap. Miroku and Shippo at her side. And even Inuyasha and forgotten he was in "Asshole" mode and came over. She blinked again.

'Wait....that's not Inuyasha...' Kagome got up and glared at the black haired man. "Who are you?" The group looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and then suddenly his attitude made since. It was the new moon. Of course, Kagome had never seen him human, that she remembered. Usually, Kagome knew exactly what day Inuyasha's transformation was, and they planned their trips accordingly. But the past couple, they just had to wait until Inuyasha changed.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at the skeptical girl before him. He looked at his hands, no longer did he have his claws. He had transformed and not even realized it, due to Kagome's episode. "Kagome it's me Inuyasha." Kagome blinked. It sounded like him but he was human. Then Miroku cleared his throat and explained everything to her.

Kagome listened intently and when Miroku was finished, she noticed Inuyasha was no longer in the room. She got up and walked out of the room to the garden in the back. She found Inuyasha sitting out there. Sighing, she walked over and sat down next to him. "It's cold you shouldn't be out here." He muttered. "What's it going to do? Kill me." Inuyasha glared at her. "Not. Funny." He warned. Kagome silently apologized and looked at him. "Inuyasha, why are you so mad at me? I told you the kiss didn't mean anything. I'm sorry I did it."

Inuyasha sighed. "It's not the kiss Kagome. The kiss was fine." He blushed at that statement, but continued. "It's everything. I'm just under a lot of stress right now, and to top it all off, it's the new moon tonight. I just, I wish I had the old Kagome here." He said it so soft to make sure that she didn't hear. But she did. She looked away sadly. That broke his heart. The _old _Kagome. That's what he wanted. It didn't matter that she was Kagome, She had her body and heart. She bit her lip as she curled her knees to her chest. She felt a burning feeling in her eyes. Tears...what he said really hurt her. She was really growing fond of him, and he says that to her. She hid her faces as the tears came out. She tried to stay quiet. She didn't want Inuyasha to know she was crying. But a small whimper escaped her lips and Inuyasha whipped his head around and looked at her.

"W-what are you doing?" He crawled over to her and she sniffled and turned away. "K-Kagome! No....please don't cry." She roughly wiped the tears away and stood up. "I'm not crying you jerk! I'm leaving! Amaya!" She called. Amaya mewed and came bouncing out. Inuyasha blinked, but arose when Amaya transformed, ready for take off. "Kagome no! Don't leave! It's too dangerous!" Kagome ripped her wrist out of Inuyasha's grasp. "You know what Inuyasha. I did perfectly fine with out you before. What makes you think I need you now."

"Kagome!" He cried in frustration, why couldn't she just listen! "Do NOT leave! You don't have that pendant anymore! And I'm human so I can't protect you tonight!" Kagome raised a brow. "Why would you protect me? I'm not the Kagome you want. I'm not good enough. Hell I bet when I was still my old self you were wishing I was someone else. Weren't you." Inuyasha flinched and looked down. "Kagome stop."

"Someone else like Kikyo?" "Enough!" He grabbed her wrist tightly and forced her down to her knees. She let out a cry in pain and Amaya jumped between them growling at Inuyasha. Amaya liked Inuyasha. But she'd never allow ANYONE to hurt Kagome. Kagome got on Amaya's back and flew off.

Inuyasha just stood there and watched, shocked at what he just did. He hurt her. He PHYISCALLY hurt Kagome. He fell to his knees and a couple tears streamed down his cheeks. "Naraku you bastard! Is this what you wanted! Me to die little by little every fucking day!? Well good job! You fucking beat me..." He whimpered out the last part as the group came running out after hearing him screaming.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as they ran over to him. "Where's Kagome? Did Naraku take her?" Inuyasha growled, they must've heard him cussing out Naraku. 'Of course they did you idiot! You were screaming so damn loud.' Inuyasha shook his head. "She got mad and left." Inuyasha stood up and walked inside the hut. The others exchanged confused glances before following him in.

"Inuyasha," Sango sat in front of him. "are you going to go after Kagome?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I upset her pretty badly. I think it'll be best if I leave her alone. She has Amaya." Sango nodded. Still she was worried for her friend.

'Kagome...be safe.' They all prayed.

**R&R**


	14. This Can't Be Happening to Me

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks For Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 14:**

**This Can't Be Happening to Me**

Kagome sighed as she sat in the kitchen of her family's shrine, drinking some hot tea. Her face was tear stained and she has a bruise on her wrist. She looked defeated. Her mother sat across from her quietly, waiting for her daughter to speak. Jin had found Kagome crying on the front porch at 5 in the morning. Lord only knows how long she had been there. Now it was 9 am and Kagome still hadn't spoken.

"Kagome, sweetheart. You know that if something is wrong, you can tell me." Kagome looked at Jin with those cold colored eyes. Kagome flinched inwardly as she saw the look on Jin's face. "You too..." She whispered and stood up. Jin blinked but stood up too. "What?"

Kagome looked at her. "Inuyasha, last night, he looked at me the same way you did. And he....he said he wished he had the old Kagome. You do too." Jin bit her lip as she placed a hand on her chest. Kagome decided she over stayed her welcome and headed for the door. "Kagome wait!" Jin cried and ran to her daughter. "Kagome, yes. I wish that you had your memory back. I wish, none of this ever happened to you. I do. Kagome, it's hard for all of us to see you this way. But that doesn't mean we don't love you."

Kagome looked away and sighed. "I can't help that I can't remember. And I don't need you people telling me that you wish for the old Kagome. Because that doesn't help!" She pushed her mom off of her and ran towards the well. Her mom called after her and chased her, but by the time she got to the well house, the blue light was fading, Kagome was gone.

Amaya mewed happily when her mistresses scent filled her noes. Kagome climbed out of the well and sat on it's lip. She looked down at the small cat and smiled as she jumped into her lap. "At least you love me the way I am Amaya. Come on, lets go to Kaede's. I could use a bath."

Inuyasha growled as he ran through the forest looking for any signs of Kagome. Her scent was almost gone. She had taken off on Amaya. But if he knew Kagome, he knew where she was heading. 'Hopefully even though she isn't the same, she'll still head there.' He prayed as the head towards the bone eaters well. But he stopped abruptly when he heard a laugh. 'Kagome?'

He turned and ran telling the group to check at Kaede's. He could smell her scent at the nearby hot springs. He ran to it. When he got there, he raised a brow. Amaya was sleeping on a rock, but no Kagome. He then saw bubbles in the water and then a very naked Kagome surfaced. His face turned to the color of his haroi and he stood there in pure shock.

Kagome sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. Then she gasped as she saw a dumbfounded Inuyasha staring right at her. "INUYASHA!!" She screamed and dove into the water. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" SPLASH. Oops, he was a little to close to the hot spring and fell in. When he surfaced he growled at her. "Wench! What the hell!" Kagome huffed. "It's YOUR fault for spying on me." Inuyasha growled, thought he didn't look to dangerous due to the fact that he was soaking wet and blushing. "Don't flattered yourself. I ain't got NO interest." Kagome glared at him. "Well fine then." She turned around and swam to the shore and grabbed her towel She walked over to a bush and put on the priestess close that Kaede gave her. She came out and Inuyasha, who was now shaking off, just stared at her. Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "What do you want."

Inuyasha blinked. "I came to find you. You ran off last night."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if someone wasn't being a complete asshole." Inuyasha smirked at her choice of words. He was such a bad influence on her. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist to get her to come with him. She let out a sharp cry and yanked her wrist back. Inuyasha blinked and thought back to last night. Had he actually hurt her that bad? He was human though.

He gently took her hand and pulled the sleeve up and his eyes widened at the dark bruise around her arm. 'She is after all a human girl. Even as a human, I'm still a lot stronger than her.' He thought. He looked into her eyes. "Kagome...I...I didn't...." Kagome shook her head. "I deserved it."

"No! No Kagome! You never EVER deserve to be hurt. Not by me, not by anyone. Kagome, I'm...I'm so sorry." Kagome squeezed his hand. "No worries. I'm fine." Inuyasha sighed and traced the bruise with his claw. Gently he brought her wrist closer to his face and kissed it. Kagome blushed and after he released her hand she brought it to her chest. Inuyasha hugged her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kagome broke the hug. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha raised a brow and blushed. "What does it look like? I'm apologizing! You use to always bitch at me to do it!" What was her problem?

Kagome shook her head. "So....wait...You're allowed to hug and kiss me whenever you want, but if I do it, you get pissed for three days?" Inuyasha sighed. "Oh for god sake! You are by far, the most tiring woman I've ever met!Could you not hold a grudge for once in your life!?"

Kagome placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. "My problem is that you have royally pissed me off and you won't apologize for it!"

Inuyasha was no imitating a fish. 'She can't be serious!? Was I NOT just apologizing.'

"Wench! What do you think I was doing!?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't care about the bruise I TOLD YOU that! What I'm upset about is the way you acted towards me over that stupid kiss! You wouldn't talk to me, unless you wanted to yell at me. You were rude, mean, glaring at everyone! And then you had the balls to tell me you wanted the old Kagome back. Well I got news for you bub, she ain't coming back. You pissed her off and she doesn't want to see you." Kagome covered her mouth. Had she really said that?

Inuyasha was about to yell back until her words really sank in. "You mean...wait...how do you..." Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to go int this. "Tell me what you did to me Inuyasha. Tell me why it is that, whenever I see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, My family, the villagers, My heart is happy. But when I see you...it's broken. It hurts me all the time. Since the very moment I saw you in that clearing, to this very moment now, my heart aches." Kagome grabbed him by his haroi and shook him. "What did you do."

Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest. Was Kagome mad that he didn't finding her in time? Was she mad because it was his fault she died. If he hadn't went to see Kikyo, she would've never gotten mad. Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

Kagome blinked and waited for him to reply. When she didn't get one, Kagome let him go. "Why won't you tell me." Her voice cracked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, I already have. I've told you, I couldn't find you in time. You were mad at me because I saw Kikyo." Kagome looked at him. "Who is Kikyo to you? Why is she so important in our lives. And don't lie to me." She warned when he opened his mouth.

Inuyasha sighed. "I was suppose to be with her 50 years ago. Naraku set a trap for us and we ended up betraying each other. She bound me to a tree where I slept for 50 years. She died and was burned with the Shikon jewel."

"So how is she here, and how is the jewel back?" Inuyasha grunted, as if feeling uncomfortable telling her everything. "She was resurrected by some old hag named Uresuea. Kagome, you're the reason for everything. For her resurrecting, for me being unbound, for the jewel being here. You're Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome gasped and backed away. "So...you only show kindness towards me because I..." "NO! Kagome! Please don't think that! We are friends!" Kagome shook her head. "I find that hard to believe. I get the feeling that when Kikyo isn't around you cling to me because I'm her reincarnation and that's the only reason." Inuyasha growled. "Well you're wrong!"

Kagome glared up at him. "Well until you tell me what it TRULY is that is making my heart hurt when I see you, then I have nothing else to believe. You're nothing but a two-timing asshole. Playing with girls feelings like that. You should be ashamed!" "Kagome..." "SIT!"

And with that Kagome walked back towards Kaede's village.

Once she arrived she saw Sango cooking some stew, Miroku was "helping". Shippo was napping and Kaede was preparing some new arrows for Kagome. She smiled and sat down next to Sango, but not before pinching the top of Miroku's hand, right before it reached Sango's butt.

"OW! Lady Kagome! Why did you hurt me so?" Miroku cried. Sango whipped around to see the monk holding his hand. Then she wondered, "Miroku, weren't you sitting near the door...." She glared at him and thanked Kagome. Deciding to change the subject, Miroku cleared his throat. "So where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up from inspecting the arrows and sighed. "Probably off being a two timing jerk. How dare he play with my and Kikyo's hearts like that!" Sango and Miroku backed away at the angry aura surrounding their friend. "Miroku, maybe you better make sure Inuyasha isn't dead or anything." Sango whispered. Miroku nodded and ran out of the hut.

Miroku found Inuyasha sitting on a fence post, looking at the stars. "Hey, you alright?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked over at him and feh'd. "I was wrong, Kagome doesn't still have her heart. She has some evil nasty heart that only finds pleasure in making me feel like shit and SITTING me!" He growled. Miroku smiled and shook his head. "Inuyasha, honestly, did you really think that Kagome would sit idly by while you went between her and Kikyo forever?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked over at him. "You already know that I said I picked Kagome." "I remember. But since then, you haven't told Kagome that, and you went to Kikyo the other day. So what? Just because Kagome doesn't have her memory you think that Kikyo is once again fair game? That you can go back between them?"

"No! I never said that!" "Actions speak louder than words Inuyasha. And you are screaming." Inuyasha sighed and looked down. "She told me that whenever she sees me, that her heart breaks. That she's happy with everyone else, but not me."

Miroku nodded. "Her heart is upset Inuyasha. Think about it. Whenever Kagome is in trouble, she screams for you, and you're there to rescue her in an instant. Her heart probably remembers laying there bleeding, screaming out your name, and you never came. I'm not trying to make you angry or feel bad. But you need to face to cold hard truth. Kagome died, alone, crying and begging for your help and you weren't there, and we know that Naraku was the one who killed her, so you know he played some mind games while she was dying. He probably talked about you being too busy to come because of Kikyo. You should already know this! Do you honestly think that Naraku just had Kohaku slash her and run away?"

Inuyasha couldn't look up. He honestly had only thought those thoughts once and forced himself never to think of them again. Because the thoughts of Kagome laying there, bleeding to death, screaming out his name, and he never came, killed him inside. Miroku noticed his friends expression and side. "Kagome is here now. No she's not the Kagome we all love and remember, but maybe someday she will be. But one thing is for sure. When she does remember, she'll remember all of this too. And I would rather her remember me supporting her, helping her, making her laugh and smile, rather than wishing she was the old Kagome. Because that's going to tear her up."

Inuyasha nodded. "Look, I think I should leave her alone for tonight. Keep an eye on her." Miroku nodded. "Thanks Monk." And with that Inuyasha ran off.

R&R **It's Not Hard! Just click that button right there! I will love you forever!**


	15. If I Had Loved Her This Much All Along

**I Decided to put the lyrics to Blake Shelton's 'She Wouldn't Be Gone' in this chapter because of what the chapter is about.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I nearly cried at the amount. Keep them coming, they're fuel to my fire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs in this fanfic**

**Chapter 15:**

**If I Had Loved Her This Much All Along**

_Red roadside wild flower,  
if I'd only picked you,  
took you home and set you on the counter,  
oh at least a time or two,  
maybe she'd have thought it through.  
Yellow sunset dipping in the rear view,  
oh how she loved to sit and watch you,  
I could have done that a whole lot more._

_If I hadn't been so stubborn,  
been so selfish,  
thought about her more,  
thought about me less.  
Joked to make her laugh,  
held her when she cried,  
a little more of that, maybe i.._

_Wouldn't be driving like hell,  
flying like crazy down the highway,  
calling everyone we know,  
stopping any place she might be,  
going anywhere she might go.  
Beating on the dash,  
screaming out her name at the windshield,  
tears soaking up my face.  
if I'd have loved her this much all along,  
maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,  
she wouldn't be gone._

She warned me it was coming,  
said if I didn't change she'd be leaving.  
I just didn't believe  
she'd ever really walk out.  
God I believe her now.  
Called her momma,  
cried like a baby to her best friend,  
if they've seen her they ain't saying,  
they ain't saying.  
Now I'm cursing like a fool,  
praying it ain't too late,  
all i wanna do is fix my mistakes.  
Find her, beg her, for one more try,  
until then damn it I'll..

_Be driving like hell,  
flying like crazy down the highway,  
calling everyone we know,  
stopping any place she might be,  
going anywhere she might go._

_Beating on the dash,  
screaming out her name at the windshield,  
tears soaking up my face.  
If I'd have loved her this much all along,  
maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,  
she wouldn't be gone.  
_

_I wouldn't be beating on the dash,  
screaming out her name at the windshield,  
tears soaking up my face.  
if I'd have loved her this much all along,  
maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,  
she wouldn't be gone._

Red roadside wild flower,  
if I'd only picked you,  
took you home and set you on the counter,  
oh at least a time or two,  
maybe she'd have thought it through.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in a tree. Miroku's voice still ringing in his ears. He hadn't slept that night. He tried, but dreams of Kagome screaming his name filled his head. He didn't want to leave Kagome. But he thought that they both needed some time alone to think.

"Kagome..." He whispered, he rested his head back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He hadn't seen Kagome since she sat him, almost 2 days ago. He hadn't slept since the night before he turned human. He cursed Miroku for filling his head with such things, since now they plagued his dreams. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to think of anything for a moment. In doing so he fell asleep.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Inuyasha opened one eye and looked down at the ground. There stood Kagome. Her hair was all wavy and blowing in the summer wind, she had on a pair of tan shorts, white tennis shoes, and a baby blue tank top. She looked up in the tree and smiled at him. "Hey buddy! I've been calling for you for ten minutes! I need your help!" Inuyasha blinked a couple times but jumped out of the tree. 'Why is it so warm? It's almost winter. How did I get so close to the well?' He looked at Kagome again. Her stormy blue eyes were glittering in the sunshine. Wait...stormy blue!? What was going on???

"Inuyasha!?" He snapped out of his trance. Was it all a dream? He could smell Kagome's sweet scent. He sighed. "Sorry, I had the worst dream. It seemed like it went on forever." Kagome raised a concerned brow and touched his cheek. Inuyasha inwardly smiled at her warm touch. "Are you ok? Maybe you should go cool down. It's really hot out and you're wearing all those layers." Inuyasha only feh'd. "Did you need my help or what?"

Kagome beamed again. "Right! I need help carrying my bags!" Inuyasha followed her to the well. "Why do you have two?" "Because one wasn't enough." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Smart ass." He grumbled and picked both of them up. "I learned from the best." She laughed and pulled at his ear playfully.

Once at the village, Kagome smiled and waved Sango and Miroku over. "Hey Kagome! Were you successful?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Successful at what?" Kagome grinned. "Well since it's SO hot out. I thought we could all go swimming together. And we want to swim with you guys and all of us being naked would be WAAAAAY too awkward. So, I bought everyone swim suits!" Sango cheered and hugged Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha just exchanged confused glances. "Let's go to the river!" The yelled in unison. The men just followed. "What's a bathing suit?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. He could only shrug.

Once there, Kagome made Inuyasha and Miroku PROMISE not to peek while she changed and helped Sango change. Once done they came out. Sango was blushing horribly. And the two guys were just staring, mouths a gape. Sango had on a black tankini. The top was haltered and tied around her neck, it had pink pin strips going around it. Kagome wore a green bikini. The top was also a halter, but had thicker straps and the bottoms were really short shorts. She smiled and threw two pairs of trunks at the boys and pushed them behind a bush.

Once they changed Inuyasha came out in a black and blue pair while Miroku wore black and purple. Miroku wasted no time getting into the water with Sango and Kagome. They laughed and splashed each other and occasionally hit Miroku on the head. Kagome blinked and noticed Inuyasha sitting on the river bank. She swam over to him and sat next to him.

"You not getting in?" She asked, her whole body dripping. Inuyasha blushed. "I don't need a bath." He muttered. Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, please, I just want today to be fun and relaxing before we start our journey again." Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome sighed. "I figured you wouldn't get in. I just thought I'd try." She shrugged and was about to get up. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and kept her seated. "Why do you try so hard to include me? You guys are having a perfectly good time just the three of you."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you Inuyasha. You're my best friend. And nothing could ever be as fun as hanging around with you." She stood up, leaving a blushing hanyou on the ground. "Now, are you going to get in, or do I have to force you in?" Inuyasha laughed at her hopped up. Her grabbed Kagome and heaved her over his head. He laughed as she screamed at him to put her down. "Oh, down? OK!" And then he threw her into the river.

The rest of the day was spent with the four of them swimming and laughing and playing. When the arrived back at Kaede's hut. The kitsune, who had had a cold, was feeling better and now laughing at the four bright red lobsters in front of him. "Okay, so...in all the excitement, I forgot to tell everyone...including myself to put on sunblock." "Kagome!" They all groaned.

Inuyasha woke up and looked around. It was dark and the early winter's air blew through his hair. He sighed as he thought back to his dream. He remembered going swimming at the river, and they all ended up burned. That was about 2 weeks before Kagome died. He growled. Everything had felt and smelled so real. He thought for sure Kagome was really there. He placed a hand on his cheek. That kiss felt so real.

Why didn't he say he loved her too. "Maybe if I had said it. She would've known I meant it another way. We could've talked and then, she wouldn't have left." He looked up at the starry sky suddenly lilacs and honey filled his noes he looked down and saw Rin. The now 12 year old girl that followed his brother Sesshomaru around. Although he didn't smell his brother nor Jaken. The young girl seemed angry. She was stomping through the forest grumbling about something. Inuyasha jumped down and startled her.

"Sorry Rin, it's just me." Rin blinked and then smiled. "Lord Inuyasha, how are you?" He smiled at the girl. "Ok. What are you doing out here so late? Where's Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Rin growled. "I don't need them by me all the time! I can defend myself! I'm not a baby anymore!" She growled, just then he smelled her bleeding. Inuyasha looked oddly at her. "Rin, are you bleeding!? What happened? Who hurt you?" Rin blushed and back up. "Nothing! God you're almost as bad as Lord Sesshomaru! Where's Lady Kagome!? I need to talk to her." At hearing her name, Inuyasha's expression softened. Kagome was always like Rin's big sister. Kagome would often leave stuff for Rin. And anytime Rin needed her, Kagome would be there. Inuyasha never told Rin that Kagome had died.

"Rin, Kagome died about three months ago." Rin looked like her heart was broken. "Wh-what? Why didn't you find me? I could've had Lord Sesshomaru bring her back!" Inuyasha sighed, honestly that thought never ran through his head. It didn't have time to. Inuyasha explained the rest to Rin.

"So. She's here, but has no memory of anyone?" Inuyasha nodded. After a moment of silence Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Rin blushed. "I ummm....well...you see...."

"Rin." Rin and Inuyasha jumped as Sesshomaru appeared. Rin blushed and hmpf'ed. "I'm not coming back with you Lord Sesshomaru. I can handle things on my own!" Inuyasha wanted to laugh at this site, for all the times Sesshomaru mocked him over Kagome's stubbornness, but the fact that Rin was bleeding concerned him.

"Rin, why do you want to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha asked. Rin sighed, frustration obviously getting to her. She stood up, her fists balled up. "Fine! I'm bleeding from between my legs and Lady Kagome said to come to HER when that happened and she'd help me. Not you two MEN!" Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru blushed. 'She's on that period thing.' He thought.

Inuyasha smirked over at Sesshomaru,who was looking everywhere but at the two of them. "Rin, like I said, Kagome is not herself right now. But I will tell her about this when I see her tomorrow. Go to the well tomorrow evening and Kagome will be there ok." Rin sighed and nodded. "Okay, thank you Inuyasha." She sighed as she walked back to Lord Sesshomaru who was obviously confused, embarrassed and worried about the young girl. Once they left Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled. He remembered the first time Kagome had her "time of the month" around him.

She was actually really good at calculating it perfectly so she could stay home until it was over. But after 8 months of traveling together. Kagome was too far away from the well and couldn't get back in time.

**FLASHBACK**

*Sniff Sniff*

"Kagome! Are you wounded? Why are you bleeding." Kagome groaned in frustration. Now Inuyasha, Shippo and their new traveling companion, Miroku were looking at her worried. God she would've loved a woman there right about now. "It's NOTHING! Back off would ya!" She snapped. But Inuyasha ignored it. "No! You're bleeding! I can smell it! It smells like a lot of blood too!" He started sniffing all over her and when he sniffed **the spot, **Kagome growled and sat him. "I'm on my damn period! Mind your own business!" And with that Kagome stormed off.

**:: **

Inuyasha laughed. ' She had to explain what a period was every month for 5 months after that...'

He walked around the forest as the sun began to rise. He made to the Scared Tree and sighed.

"_Kikyo! Kikyo! Who ever SHE is she's NOT me! Because my name is KAGOME!"_

"Ka-Go-Me." He smiled.

He headed to the well and sat on the lip. And looked towards the forest.

"_I was afraid." _

"_Inuyasha...w-what are you doing?"_

"_I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified."_

'I thought for sure Sesshomaru had killed her that day. I wanted her to go home. To be safe forever, but she came back....for me.'

He looked down the well.

"_Hey Inuyasha! Can you help me out of here!?"_

"_Feh! Do it yourself!"_

"_Inuyasha! It's raining! I can't get a grip on anything!"_

"_Pain in my ass..."_

'Why didn't I just help her out? Why did I give her such a hard time?'

He jumped up and headed to a tree that stood hundreds of feet up. He jumped to the very top and looked at the carving.

"Inuyasha and Kagome"

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Well, I think since we've been friends for two years, we should have a super secret spot. And what better spot than this?" She finished carving their names into the tree trunk._

Inuyasha sighed and jumped down from the tree. He started walking up the hill towards the village.

"_Kagome, why did you come back?"_

"_Heh, I guess because the thought of living without you was too much to bear. Like I told you before Inuyasha. I know I cannot replace Kikyo. And I don't want to be her replacement. But I care for you. And I want to be with you."_

Inuyasha looked at the village from the top of the hill.

"_Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to hug him. "Don't ever run off to battle someone alone again! I don't care if you think I'll get hurt! I can't stand the fact that I didn't know where you were or if you were hurt or not!"_

"_Kagome I...."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Ok....thanks..."_

'Maybe if I had told her that I loved her. If I told her that I cared for her. Maybe, Maybe She wouldn't be gone.'


	16. Everybody's Saying

**I love you all so much that I decided to put the next chapter up!**

**To answer a reviewers question. Kagome died in the earlier chaps. She was brought back. When Inuyasha is saying "Maybe She wouldn't be gone." He is referring to the OLD Kagome being gone.**

**I put the other song up "Just a Dream" Carrie Underwood. BTW There is a AMV of this song with InuxKag. It's BEAUTIFUL email me if you want the link ()**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the songs**

**Chapter 16:**

**Everybody's Saying**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh I'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, ya

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the starry sky. It was late. Very late, Inuyasha still hadn't returned after their fight. She didn't blame him. Miroku said he wanted to be alone to think. Kagome figured that he just didn't want to be around her. Miroku said not to go after him. To stay with the group. But Kagome never took direction very well. She wasn't going after Inuyasha. But she was going out. She grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon from near Shippo and wrote: Be Back tomorrow afternoon. Don't look for me. I'm ok.

With that, Kagome snuck off, even leaving Amaya slumbering next to Kirara. Kagome ran off into the night. She ran to the river and looked at it. She sat down and thought. 'I wish I could remember. I wish I had just....just one clue that Inuyasha and I were close, in my eyes. Not from pictures or people around me.'

She got up and started running through the cold night. She ran through the forest with great speed hoping over logs and holes, and then, she suddenly tripped.

_'Damn clutz! If I wasn't around to protect you, you'd surely kill yourself.'_

Kagome growled and got up. "Oh yeah Inuyasha? Too late for...oh...no one is here." She bit her lip nervously and sighed. 'Must've been my imagination.' And with that she started off again. It was sunrise and she reached a cliff that overlooked a beautiful meadow. She smiled and sat down and rested her head. She was exhausted, but it had felt great to run.

Kagome closed her eyes and suddenly fell asleep.

"Kagome..."

"Kagome...."

"Oi! Wench! Get up!" Kagome jumped and nearly fell off the cliff. Luckily a clawed hand grabbed her and hoisted her up. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that! It's rude!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked over the cliff. "I'll never understand why you like this place so much." Kagome huffed. "Because! It's beautiful and peaceful! Now what do you want?" Inuyasha blinked. "Uhh...you said we were suppose to go back to your time today. Something about your birthday?" Kagome instantly smiled. "Yay! I'm eighteen today!" She hugged Inuyasha and pulled him to the well.

Once on the other side, Inuyasha carried her up to her window and opened it. They climbed in and Inuyasha growled. "I keep telling you to lock this thing. Someone could sneak in and hurt you!" Kagome smiled. "That's why you're here." She tapped him on the noes. He feh'd and blushed.

"Okay! Now, I'm going to shower! Then I want you to shower!" Kagome didn't get a chance to hear him argue cause she already left. About 30 minutes later, she resurfaced wearing a pink tank top and a white pleated skirt. Her hair was up in a towel. She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Your turn." "But Kago-" "No! It's my birthday! You promised to behave." Inuyasha sighed and slowly walked into the bathroom. He was out about twenty minutes later in nothing but a towel and a pissed off expression. "My clothes...." He growled. Kagome smiled WAY too innocently. "What ever do you mean?" Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I'm trying to be nice. Please, give me my kimono." Kagome shook her head. "They're in the washer. I got you some new clothes for today!" She handed him jeans, a black t shirt and a hat. "Ah....no."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha..." "NO! Kagome I hate your clothes! I want mine." Kagome sighed and looked defeated. "Oh...ok." She sniffled. Inuyasha blinked. "No! Kagome don't cry. Please...OK! I'll wear the damn clothes just stop crying!" Kagome grinned and hugged him. "Yay! Now go put them on."Inuyasha sighed and walked out. He came back, dressed, with one exception. "Uhh...Kagome...How do I do these pants." Kagome giggled and zipped and buttoned his jeans for him. Causing them both to turn red.

The party was in full swing outside. Kagome was laughing with her friends and showing off Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little confused by her friends interest in him. He noticed something while she was talking to her friends. When they walked away, Inuyasha walked over to her. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned around, her ponytail almost hitting his face. "Yeah?" "You're ummm....you're really short." Kagome glared at him. "And just WHAT is that suppose to mean?" "Well I mean, I always knew you were small. I mean you only reach my chest. And I thought when Sango came around ya know, she was just tall for a girl. But after seeing you with all your friends, it's not them. It's you! You're tiny." Kagome growled as he laughed. "Yeah well good things come in small packages." She grumbled. Inuyasha laughed again and this time Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Jin saw the two and smiled. "Smile you two!" She held the camera. Kagome tried to smile, but started laughing again when Inuyasha rest his arm on her held.

"You're such a brat!" She playfully punched him.

After the party was over, Kagome sat on her bed in her black flannel pants and red tank top. She smiled as Inuyasha came back into the room with his red Kimono. "Thanks for coming." She smiled. Inuyasha shrugged. "Not like you gave me much of a choice. 'Come with me or I'll sit you!'" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha blushed and sat down next to her. He sighed and held out his hand. Kagome looked at it and gasped as a gold necklace fell into her hands. It had a ruby pendant hanging from it. "Inuyasha..." "It was my moms." He stated, still not looking at her. Kagome held it. "You don't have to give it to me." Inuyasha looked up. "You don't like it?" "No no! I just...sorry. I Love it! Just know, if you ever want it back, I'll understand." Inuyasha raised a brow. "It's a girls necklace, why would I want it back?" Kagome laughed and put it on. She smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "This is the best present ever. Thank you." Inuyasha blushed, but hugged her back.

Kagome awoke and looked around. The sun was high in the sky. "Did I just...remember something? My eighteenth birthday...With Inuyasha." She reached up to her neck to feel for the necklace. It wasn't there. 'What happened to it?' She wondered as she got up and headed back towards the village.

She walked by the sacred tree. She looked at it and smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden peace right there. She then saw Inuyasha, pinned to the tree. She blinked her eyes and the image was gone. "Why do I dream and think of him, if when I see him, my heart hurts? Why is it that I miss him now?" She sighed and kept walking. She walked past the well.

'I can't believe I can travel through time.'

"_Kagome! Come on! I didn't mean it that way!"_

_"Too bad! I am going home! You're a total jerk! 2 years together and you still refer to me as a jewel detector!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry...Kagome I'll never call you a jewel detector again. Don't leave though. Come on. I'll show you a spot on the trees that no one had ever seen but me." Kagome smiled and nodded._

'I remember that...it was this tree!' Kagome looked at the huge tree. She bit her lip, wondering if she could climb it. Shrugging, she started going up. About an hour later she was breaking. She was panting and sweating and freezing. "No, I want to see that spot again. Even if it's the last thing I do!" She continued to climb up the tree. She made it to the top and sighed.

'Wow...it's beautiful...' She looked at the trunk and smiled. She traced the names in the trunk. She sat down and rested for a while. When the sun finally set she decided to make her decent. She made it down and headed back to the village. When she got there she was tackled by Sango. Who was sobbing and hugging her tightly.

"Sango, what's wrong?" She asked hugging the hysterical girl. "K-Kagome!" She cried. "I thought....I thought....you....you didn't come back....you left...me...and" Kagome slowly made sense of Sango's words and hugged the girl tightly. By then Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Amaya came over.

"Shh...Sango, I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I'm so sorry." She rubbed the girls back and started crying too. She had no idea she was so loved.

_"I wish I could help you Sango." Kagome said while they headed back to the boys after helping out the demon slayer village. "What do you mean Kagome?" "Ease the pain, with Kohaku. I saw the look you got when the head man talked about him." Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. _

_"I'll be fine, I miss him, but I know I'll see him someday. Plus, you do help Kagome. I've come to think of you as a sister." Sango looked down and blushed. Kagome grinned and hugged her friend. "Same here Sango. You and me against the world! Sister until the end." Sango laughed and nodded. Kagome smiled and thought for a moment. "Since we're sisters, we have to look out for one another. Stand side by side through thick and thin. So, I'll never leave you, and you never leave me." __Sango knew Kagome was referring to her killing herself after Naraku was destroyed and Kohaku died. "Okay Kagome, I'll never leave you. But that means, no matter what happens after the jewel is completed, you can't leave me." Kagome laughed. "Not in a million years Sango. I couldn't dream of never seeing you again." "Sisters until the end!" They cheered._

"Sisters until the end." Kagome whispered. Sango stopped crying and gasped. Her body began to shake she looked at Kagome with tears still pouring out of her soft brown eyes. "S-sisters until the end...you remember that." Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango busted out crying again and hugged Kagome. "Sango I promised I'd never leave you. I'll never break my promise."

Miroku and Shippo just stood there and watched. "I don't know whether to be touched....or turned on." Miroku stated. Of course the girls heard that. "Lets get'em!" Kagome growled as Sango nodded and they ran after that screaming monk.

The next morning, the group woke up and Kagome and Sango began to cook breakfast. Sango who looked like the happiest person ever, looked over at her, not so happy 'sister'. "What's the matter Kagome?" Kagome sighed. "Even though I'm EXTREMEMLY mad at him...I miss Inuyasha." Sango smiled. "He'll be back." "I know...For some reason I'm just worried about him. What if he's hurt." Sango nodded. "I know, but you just can't think that way."

Kagome looked over a saw Kirara and Amaya perk up and mew. "What's going on?" Shippo sniffed the air. "Inuyasha is back." He yawned.

Kagome ran out of the hut and through the village. She ran to the hill where Inuyasha was just standing there, like he was lost in thought. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she ran towards him.

Inuyasha sighed and he was about to head down to the village. "Inuyasha!" He blinked and saw her running to him. "Kagome?" Kagome ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha I missed you! I was so worried!"

Inuyasha was scared at first. Was he dreaming? He sighed, he didn't care anymore, as long as Kagome kept hugging him, he'd stay in the dream forever. "Kagome..."

"You left me. I thought you'd never come back!" Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "I'll always come back, just for you, Kagome."

R&R


	17. Flying Like Crazy

**Sorry, I know this is a short one. But I have been a little busy. Promise longer ones along the way. Love you all Oodles! Keep up those reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 17:**

**Flying Like Crazy**

"Okay so, anytime I'm on my period, I need to use these." Kagome nodded as Rin looked at the boxes. "I'll give you pads this month. Next month I'll bring tampons and you can try them. I prefer tampons because you can move more freely and plus it's harder to smell the blood." Rin smiled. "Thanks Kagome. I'm sorry to hear what happened." Kagome shrugged it off. "No worries. Oh here! Inuyasha said that your kimono was dirty from the blood, so here's a new one. Plus it's a little more mature looking since you're becoming a lady." Rin blushed but grinned at the blue kimono with pink stripes. "Thank you Kagome!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru stated, coming out of the woods. Kagome looked on edge. "Do you know him?" Kagome whispered, preparing an arrow. Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Yes Kagome, he's Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome nodded and put her arrow back. "Be careful Rin." Rin hugged Kagome and took the stuff and ran off with Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed and headed back to the village. Once there she saw the group packing up. "Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Let me change." She stated looking down at her priestess outfit. She ran into the hut and shortly after, came out, dressed in her exterminator outfit, with her hair left down. They waved to Kaede and then they were off.

"So...I have a question." Shippo said while on Kagome's shoulder. "What is sex?" The group stopped and all blushed. "S-Shippo, where did you hear about that?" Kagome asked. Everyone heard Miroku gulp. They all turned and glared at him. "Miroku...."Sango warned. "W-what??? All I did was swallow!" He laughed nervously. "Miroku said that he wanted to have sex with S-mfmnffffffefnmsdjf.." "OK! That's enough out of Shippo!" Miroku laughed nervously as he covered the kitsunes mouth and took him off Kagome's shoulder.

"Shut up and I'll give you a treat later." He whispered. Shippo nodded and said nothing. Sango raised a brow. "What did Miroku say Shippo?" Shippo looked at her. "What are you talking about?" "You said that Miroku said that he wanted to have sex with someone. Who?" Shippo shrugged. "I don't remember." Sango glared at the sweating monk, but dropped the subject.

Kagome laughed and continued to walk next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Kagome move!" He grabbed her right before Kagura's dance of the blade could hit her. They looked up and saw not only Kagura, but Kanna, and Kohaku. Kagome growled at the sight of them. "What do you want Kagura!" Kagome yelled, preparing an arrow. Kagura laughed as they all lowered themselves. "I've come to end you life Kagome. Naraku wants his jewel shards back and he has instructed me to rip them out of you."

Kagome laughed. "Like to see you try." She pulled an arrow back. It glowed pink and she released it. Kagura dodged it but it still skimmed her shoulder. She yelped in pain as it burned her flesh. "You wench! I'll kill you!" She got ready to attack her. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagura flipped back and glared at Inuyasha.

"Stupid half-breed! Stay out of this!" Inuyasha growled and the entire group got ready. "Not this time Kagura! We've let you go in the past because we knew you wanted to betray Naraku, but after what you've done to Kagome, you're dead." Inuyasha growled.

Kagura inwardly cursed. Both Kohaku and Kanna were standing right there, now they could go back and tell Naraku! Kagura growled. "Kohaku."

Kohaku heard his name, he saw is sister looking right at him. 'Sorry Sango...Please forgive me.' He threw his Scythe and hit Kagome's shoulder. She let out a cry. Inuyasha was about to run over to her but then he heard that disgusting laughter. He looked up and saw Naraku.

"Inuyasha, how have you been." Inuyasha growled. "I'll be better once I rip you apart." Naraku laughed. "Well don't do that just yet. Don't you want to watch Kagome die all over again?"

Kagome fell to the ground and whimpered in pain. Kohaku kicked her across the face. Kagome wasn't even trying to fight. "What's the matter with her! Kagome! Fight him!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to get to her but was zapped. "Huh? A...barrier!"

Kagome looked her group. She looked at Sango's tear filled eyes. She stood up and continued to looked at her as Kohaku kicked her in the stomach. "FIGHT HIM!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed. "She won't fight him. She couldn't bare to see her little demon exterminator sister in any more pain. She could kill Kohaku faster than we could blink. Just like the night she died...but she won't. Because that would hurt Sango. It's disgusting how the human heart is."

Sango gasped and watched as Kagome blocked the punches, but never delivered one. Sango ran up to the barrier and tried to break it. "Kagome!!!" She cried, she didn't want to watch her friend die. She couldn't. But she remembered Kagome telling her that Kohaku remembered her. What could she do. She looked at Kohaku, who was doing everything in his power to kill Kagome, while Kagome only blocked. "Kagome! Listen to me! It's...It's ok!" Sango cried. Kohaku's eyes widened, as did Naraku and his group. "My brother died on that field two years ago! Do not be slain by this person! Defeat him!"

Kagome looked up at the group trying to break the barrier. She looked at Kohaku who suddenly looked terrified. Kagome walked over to him and fell weakly to her knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Sango buried her face in Mirokus chest, not wanting to watch.

Kagome leaned in. "I know you remember. I need you to pretend to knock me out." She whispered. Kohaku gave her an approving stare. He mouthed a sorry and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fly across the grass. She laid there in pain. She had to actually fight to REALLY stay conscious, that kid had a kick. She laid there, motionless, her bow and arrows scattered around her.

The barrier was gone. Kohaku ran towards Naraku while the group ran to Kagome. Inuyasha bent over her. "Kagome? Kagome!!" Naraku laughed. "Stupid girl and her stupid heart. Kohaku retrieve the shards." Kohaku began to walk over and Naraku turned away. Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open and she grabbed her bow and arrow and shot an arrow towards Naraku, it went right through his barrier and right through him, faster than you could blink an eye.

Everyone looked in shocked. Naraku growled and started to fly off. "Kanna" He said.

"Oh no you don't! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and blasted him into smalled pieces. Kagome grabbed another arrow that would purify the rest. She shot it, but this time it was sucked into Kanna's mirror. The arrow turned around and shot back out. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" She yelled and pushed him out of the way.

There was silence. The only sound heard was the arrow piercing flesh. Inuyasha had fell to the ground as Kagome pushed him. He looked up and saw Kagome with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes were twitching. She let out a small whimper and looked at him before she fell to the ground. The arrow was stuck, deep in the right side of her chest.

"Kagome!" He yelled as the group ran to her. "No! No Kagome! You can't die..Please...Stay awake." Inuyasha begged as her eyes kept rolling. Kagome smiled and touched his face. "Inuyasha...I knew you'd come..." Inuyasha looked at her and saw her stormy blue eyes flickering between the ice blue ones. "Shhh...don't talk."

"Naraku...said you...you chose Kikyo...but I knew....you promised...you'd protect...so I knew...I just...had...wait." She coughed as blood started to come up. "Kagome! No! Shut up! Stop talking!" He yelled try to fight the tears. Sango was crying and wiping the blood off Kagome's face as the guys tried to find a way to break the arrow without causing her more damage.

"Sorry...I have to l-leave you..."Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango shook her head crying. "leave....you with that...goddamn...pervert." Sango laughed and Miroku smiled. She was dying and still trying to make them happy. "Kagome, this is going to hurt. Sango put that stick in her mouth." Inuyasha stated. Sango looked and saw the stick. She put it between Kagomes teeth and Inuyasha held the bottom part of the arrow steady while Miroku broke it off. Kagome bit down on the stick and screamed.

Inuyasha picked her up and started running. He knew he saw a village close by. He had to find help. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Kagome sighed as she slowly closed her eyes. Dying wasn't so bad this time around. At least she was dying in Inuyasha's arms.

**R&R**


	18. Praying It Ain't Too Late

**Don't worry everyone! It hasn't ended yet! Onward to Chapter 18!!! **

**Love You All!**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 18:**

**Praying it ain't too late**

Miroku and the group finally caught up to Inuyasha about an hour after he had taken off with Kagome. They looked around and found women running out of a hut with water pales in there hands. But they knew that it was definitely where Inuyasha was when he came storming out.

They ran over to him. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "How is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. "Stupid old hag! Won't let me stay with her because she has to undress her! I told her I'd turn around!" Sango pushed past them both and ran into the hut. Inside the old woman gasped. Sango bowed her head. "She is my friend." Sango said referring to the now topless Kagome.

The elderly woman smiled. "Hai, I thought ye was that bothersome demon that came with her." Sango kneeled down and looked at the arrow wound. The arrow was out and she was beginning to sterilize a needle over the fire to stitch her up. Sango winced as she stuck the needle through Kagome's skin. Kagome didn't flinch. 'She's so tough.'

"Your friend will be fine. She'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks though. But that shouldn't be to hard. She's not going to want to do anything." The old woman finished cleaning Kagome's wounds and then covered her up. She stood up and began to walk out.

Inuyasha who had been taking all his anger out on Shippo, looked at the old woman. "Is she ok??" The woman nodded. "Hai, she hasn't woken up yet. But her breathing as slowed and the bleeding as stopped. Ye may all go and see her."

Inuyasha wasted no time running in there. He kneeled by her side and looked at her sleeping face. He was suddenly hit with an image about three months ago.

'No,' He thought. 'I can't think of that. She is just sleeping.' He sighed and looked at Sango who was silently crying while holding her friend's hand. Inuyasha growled and lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You're so stupid Kagome! Why do insist on endangering yourself to save me!" "Because...you would...do the same...for me.." Everyone looked up and saw Kagome wince as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but was met with extreme pain. She let out a cry and Inuyasha laid her back down. "Don't you dare move." He warned her. He looked into her eyes. Ice blue. But he didn't care at that moment. He had almost lost her for a second time. There was not going to be a third.

"Kagome..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell at her. To scream at her for pushing him out of the way. But the look on her face told him, that no matter how much he yelled. She wasn't going to ever apologize, or take it back.

"You really bug the hell out of me." He said half heartedly. Kagome gave him a weak laugh and touched his cheek with her good hand. "Trust me...the feelings...mutual."

"You're going back to your time for a while." Everyone gasped and looked at Inuyasha. "What?" Kagome whispered. Go back to the future? For how long? "You heard me." He stated. "It's too dangerous for you here. Until you are fully healed, both physically and mentally, I have no choice."

Everyone was shocked. Sure Inuyasha made Kagome go home for a while. But this was different. Kagome had little to no memory of that time. This was all she knew. Kagome blinked and looked away. Tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Sango squeezed her friends hand. "You are no burden Kagome. Don't ever think that!" She stated. Kagome glared at Inuyasha who had his back turned.

Kagome forced herself up to her knees despite everyone's including her own body's protest. "Will you rest!" Inuyasha stated. Kagome whimpered as she raised to her feet. She wobbled but shook it off. She looked sternly at Inuyasha. "You have absolutely no right to tell me where I am going. And you're right, you don't have a choice. It's my choice." Inuyasha raised a brow. Shocked by Kagome's words, though he shouldn't have been. She always had to fight him with every decision he made.

He sighed. "I'm doing what is in the best interest for you." He stated. "Oh yes! Because sending me away to a time I have NO memory of is what I need! I need to be here! With all of you!"

Inuyasha held his hand up to silence her. "My decision is final. Kagome, you can either go back willingly, or by force. It's your choice. Don't make me have Kaede seal the well until I decide to come get you." He warned. Kagome slapped him across his face. "Don't you talk to me like I'm some kind of child. I'm a grown woman, capable of making my own choices."

"I'll start treating you like an adult when you start acting like one. Now rest. Tomorrow I'm taking you home." Kagome growled but laid down in the bed. Her body was too weak to stand. Once Kagome laid down, she fell asleep. Inuyasha sighed as he heard her even breathing. He looked at the group. "Got something to say?" He glared at them.

Miroku cleared his throat. "We agree that she should go home until her wounds are healed." Inuyasha raised a brow. "Wait...you're agreeing with me?" Miroku nodded. "We think the situation could've been handle a little more delicately. But yes, Kagome should go home. Naraku knows that she's injured, as soon as he's healed he could come after her again." Inuyasha nodded and picked the sleeping girl up.

"Wait Inuyasha! You can't take her while she's sleeping!" Shippo protested. Inuyasha growled. "Hush. It's easier this way. She won't put up a fight and hurt herself. Meet me at Kaede's tomorrow evening." The group nodded and Inuyasha took off.

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He looked down at Kagome who was curled up against his chest. 'Forgive me Kagome, I'm doing this because I love you. I know you're not worried about dying. But I can't see that again. I just can't.' He got to the well and jumped through it.

Once on the other side, Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's window and growled when it opened. 'Never listens.' He Sat her down on her bed. He untied her armor and took off her boots, then he covered her up and walked downstairs. "Hello?" He called. He heard some shuffling in the kitchen. In there he found Souta and Jin. "Inuyasha!" Souta called.

Jin looked over and smiled at him. "How's Kagome?" Inuyasha looked nervous. "She's ummm....she's alive....and she's here." Jin raised a brow. "What now?" "It's not my fault she's so damn stubborn! She is ridiculous! You should be given a medal or something for putting up with her for so long! She always has to be the hero! Always puts others before herself. Stupid!" Jin laughed at Inuyasha's outburst. "Feel better?" "Much." He sighed and led her up to Kagome's room where she was still sound asleep.

Inuyasha kneeled down and unclipped her top. Jin gasped at the stitches. "What on earth?" Inuyasha's ears lowered. "She pushed me out of the way of an arrow." Jin nodded. Inuyasha stood up. "I don't want her to come back. Not until I come for her." Jin looked at the hanyou. He looked devastated, she could tell that he didn't want to leave her.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if I can force her to stay. Dad doesn't have any sutras that are strong enough." Inuyasha nodded. "I know. Either do we. I threatened to have our village priestess seal the well, but I think Kagome knows that it wouldn't stop her. I can only ask that you try. I also think that she may need to go to that medical place in your time for new stitches. That old hag didn't know what she was doing."

Jin smiled. "I'll take her in the morning. Would you like to stay?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I need to get out of here before she wakes up. I don't want to anger her." Jin nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon right?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Jin nodded and shut the door. 'He's crazy if he thinks Kagome will stay in this time forever.

Inuyasha ran his hand across her face. He blushed as she heard her sigh his name happily. "Kagome." He whispered. Seeing no response, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I do this, because I care about you." And with that he jumped out the window and ran to the well.

"Goodbye." And with that he was gone.

Kagome awoke the next morning. She yawned and tried to stretch but cried out in pain. 'Oh yeah that arrow.' She sighed then remembered, 'If Inuyasha thinks he is sending me home today, he has another thing coming!" She then looked at her surroundings. "Oh...no...He already sent me home!!?" She slowly got out of bed. She saw her armor and boots laying on her desk. She opened her door and was met with her little brother. Kagome blinked and looked at the thirteen year old. "Hi. Who are you?" Souta looked at Kagome sadly. "Your brother." He stated in a deep voice due to him hitting puberty. Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly, and cried against his chest. Souta blinked a couple times and patted his not so big sister anymore. He was already a smidgen taller than her and he had just hit his growth spurt.

Jin came running up the stairs and helped sit Kagome on her bed. "Come on dear, lets put you in some other clothes and we'll take you to the hospital and take a look at those wounds." Kagome continued to cry. She wanted Inuyasha. She didn't want to be here with these people. "Kagome listen! When your wound is healed, you can go back. Inuyasha wanted you to stay here and use our treatments since it's 500 years in the future!" Kagome sniffled and looked at Jin. Jin was lying right through her teeth. But Kagome didn't know that. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok! Now, lets get you dressed. Souta, shoo." Souta smiled and ran out of the room. "He's my LITTLE brother." Jin laughed while looking through Kagome's dresser. "Yeah I know. He's so taller and muscular. But you were always told you would be little. He has his father's genes."

"I can't believe how strong he is! How old is he?" "Thirteen. I blame that all on Inuyasha. Inuyasha has been around Souta for years and Souta has always and will always idealize Inuyasha. Inuyasha is so strong and muscular. Souta wants the same. He works out everyday. I'm so proud of him." Kagome nodded. "And I am 18 right." Jin let out a small gasp and looked at her daughter. She handed her some clothes. "No sweetie. You're 20." Kagome's eyes widened. "I just. I remember my eighteenth birthday....so I...I thought." Jin kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. That's what we're here for. Now, let me help you get dressed. I'd let you shower, but we really should get this looked at." Kagome nodded and slipped out of her outfit, leaving her in a pink pair of underwear and a matching bra. But the bra was missing a strap where the arrow hit.

Jin helped her pull the bra and panties off and put on a fresh pair of white ones. She put her into a pair of grey, flared dress pants, a white button up top and a grey vest. She brushed all of Kagome's hair back into a high ponytail. "Okay, lets head out."

Kagome followed Jin outside and Souta was out there to help her into her moms SUV. Once in there they began to drive to the Hospital. The car ride was rather silent. Kagome was in a lot of pain and was trying to sleep.

***********

Inuyasha growled as he glared at a wall. The group knew he was glaring through the wall, through the trees, and too the well. They began to actually wonder, who would hold out longer? Kagome or Inuyasha. 'What if she's hurt....' Inuyasha thought, but shook his head. 'I sent her there because there ARE NO threats. She's fine. She's probably pissed, but she's ok.'

"Inuyasha." Sango started. "What are we going to do now? We can't sense jewel shards, so we can't find any or find Naraku." Inuyasha sighed. "Look, maybe we should all part ways. Meet back here in like a week. Sango I know you've been talking about going to your old village. Miroku, you said something about needing to see your old master." They both nodded. "Okay, we'll see you in a week. Shippo, would you like to come with me?" Miroku asked. Shippo nodded. Sango stood up and took Kirara and they flew off while Miroku and Shippo ran off. Inuyasha looked at Amaya who mewed sadly while looking towards the well.

Inuyasha petted her. "Sorry." He said.

*********

"Alright! All Done!"

"Wow Doctor, That didn't hurt at all." Kagome stated. The doctor smiled. "I told you. It helps when you have something to numb the skin. Now you be careful on that archery field next time! You're very lucky!" Kagome nodded and smiled. Her arm was in a sling now. Her wound was tightly stitched together, and the doctor gave her medicine for the pain and antibiotics to make sure nothing got infected.

Kagome followed Jin out to the car and got in. She looked over at Jin. "Thanks." Jin raised a brow. "For what?" "For taking care of me." Jin rubbed her daughter's leg. "That's what mothers do hunny." Kagome smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

**R&R**


	19. Screaming out Her Name

**Love you all Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Keep'em Coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Screaming Out Her Name**

"Kagome! Come on in it's time for supper." Jin called. Kagome looked at her sweaty brother and laughed as she panted. "You're good Souta. But I'm better." Souta laughed and got off the ground. "You just wait Kagome! I'll keep practicing and I'll get better than you." Kagome wrapped her arm around her brother and they headed inside for dinner.

Jin looked at the duo and sighed. "You two are sweaty dirty messes!" They laughed. Kagome had on a black sports bra and white karate pants while her brother had on a pair of black karate pants and no shirt. They were covered in scraps, sweat and dirt. "Sorry mom. Just had to remind this little one here that I am the queen of fighting." Kagome smirked. "Little!?" Souta growled.

The two bickered as they headed upstairs to freshen up. Jin shook her head and laughed as she looked out the window to the well house. '3 weeks now and no sign. Has he really kept to his word?'

Kagome stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her chest. There was only a scar there now. The jewel shards helped speed up the healing process. She sighed and walked into her room and dressed herself in a pair of blue jeans and a creamed colored sweater with red horizontal stripes and a deep V Neck.

She walked out of her room and downstairs. 'Inuyasha, I know you're suppose to come back for me. So where are you? I'm not staying here forever.'

********

"Inuyasha..." Shippo groaned.

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"She has to be..."

"GOD DAMNIT! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" The group stared at him. Inuyasha had sent Kagome home 3 weeks ago and he was more sure now more than ever it was a good thing. They had been attacked countless times by Naraku's group. Inuyasha couldn't bare the thought of losing Kagome again to him. He always thought about her. He had even gone back to her time a couple times. But she never seemed to be home. 'She has moved on with her life. We need to move on with ours.'

The group was sitting at Kaede's while they tended to their wounds after their most recent fight with Kagura. The group was irritated with Inuyasha. He never seemed to fight the same as he did when Kagome was around.

"I can't believe Kagome has stayed away this long." Sango stated looking into the fire. She missed Kagome, and she wondered what exactly Inuyasha said to keep her away. "Maybe it's what she really wanted." Inuyasha grumbled.

********

Kagome sat on the lip on the well looking down it. She sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Inuyasha....where are you?"

"Why are you still here Kagome?" Kagome turned around and looked at Jin. Jin sat on the lip of the well and looked at her daughter. "Oh I was just thinking. I'll be going to bed soon." Jin smiled and shook her head. "No, I meant, why are you still in this time? You want to be over there, with your friends. You gain so much more of your memory while you're over there. You should go."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha hasn't come." Jin shrugged. "No, he hasn't, and if he keeps his word, he never will." Kagome looked up at her. Jin sighed. "Inuyasha isn't coming back Kagome. He wants you here permanently." Kagome's mouth fell open. "Why that son of a...How dare he!" Kagome stood up and handed her mom the cocoa. She walked into a corner and retrieved her bow and arrows. "I'll teach him a thing or two." Jin stood up and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Be careful ok."

Kagome smiled. "Will Do. Thanks mom!" And with that Kagome jump through the well.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Kagome!!!" Shippo cheered. The group gasped and everyone ran to the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. The moon and stars were her only light. She started to stomp towards the village but stopped when she heard people running. She was then thrown to the ground my Shippo and Amaya. "KAGOME! We missed you!" Shippo cried and Amaya mewed. Kagome laughed and hugged them. "I missed you too!"

Shippo got off of her and Amaya jumped on her shoulder. She walked over and hugged Sango. "How are you?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled. "Perfect. Just a scar now."

She gave Miroku a quick hug, so she didn't have to hit him. Then she turned to Inuyasha. She was going to chew him a new one.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He didn't know what to say. She was so beautiful. Her hair blew freely in the wind. Her ice blue eyes glittered in the moonlight. Her lips looked full and....angry. 'Oh shit snap out of it, she's about to...'

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thud. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently for Inuyasha to stand back up. "What the hell!?" He growled.

"You were never going to come back for me were you!? Huh!? Huh!?" Inuyasha grunted uncomfortably as Kagome got up in his face. He looked away. "Don't even try it! Be a man and tell me the truth!"

"Fine! No! I was never coming back for you! You don't belong here Kagome! You're not safe here! I was protecting you! Look at us! We're covered in injuries because of Naraku trying to find you! We're saving you!" Kagome blinked and looked at the group who just stared at her nervously. She hadn't noticed the cuts and bruises all over them. She looked back at Inuyasha. He had a bruised cheek but she couldn't see the other wounds.

"You're right Inuyasha, I don't belong here. I'm dead. So I don't belong in this world, or the other. I'm here on borrowed time. Eventually the jewel will have to be completed and I will have to give up mine in doing so. So why, why deny me seeing you. All of you. I may not completely remember everything. But, my heart tells me that I love you all. Let me enjoy whatever time I have left here. When I got hit with that arrow, I thought for sure I was dying, and you know what....it was okay, because I had said goodbye, and I was going to die in your arms. I was happy."

Inuyasha gulped. He didn't know what to say. Her words broke his heart. He sighed and hugged her tightly. "Kagome..."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't talk." She broke the hug shortly thereafter and looked at the group. "So, can I stay?" The group smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He crossed his arms and feh'd. "Not like you'd actually listen to me anyways." Kagome smiled and they all headed back to the village.

********

"Ahhh....so the young Kagome has finally returned." Naraku laughed as he looked into Kanna's mirror. Another man looked at the mirror as well. He was pale skinned, very similar to Kanna. He had short, black hair and ice blue eyes. He pointed at Kagome. "Is that her?" His voice sounded cold. Naraku nodded. "Make her remember." The man nodded and closed his eyes.

*******

Kagome snuggled into a futon with Shippo and Amaya and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"That stupid, inconsiderate, pig-headed jerk! Just who the hell does he think he is!" Kagome growled as she stormed through the woods. Tears were staining her face. "Won't let me go for a walk. Jerk! I am a grown woman!" She screamed to the cloudy sky. She felt rain begin to hit her face as she made it to a clearing. "Great, now he'll be coming for sure to get me. Jerk." She was about to continue on with her walk when she saw someone sitting by a rock crying. "H-Hello? Are you ok?" She walked over and kneeled down and gasped. "Ko-Kohaku!" She stood up and backed away. 'Is this a trap? Shit I don't have my arrows if Naraku is here.' "I remember!" Kohaku cried. Kagome blinked as the shaky teen arose. "I remember what I did!" _

_"Kohaku, it's ok. I'll take you to Sango. We'll help you." Kohaku looked away and Kagome touched his shoulder. Just then Kohaku whipped around and punched her in the face. She flew back and hit the ground. She groaned and shook her head. "Kohaku no!" She barely dodged his Scythe. Just then she heard laughing. She looked and saw him. "Naraku!"_

_"Hello there little Kagome. How are you doing?" "Naraku you will pay for this. Inuyasha will be here any minute!" Naraku laughed again. "Foolish girl. Do you honestly think that he's coming for you? After you stormed off he left to see Kikyo." Kagome winced. "Liar." She growled._

_"Oh am I? Kanna, show her Inuyasha at this moment." Kagome looked into the mirror and gasped. Her heart broke. Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo. 'He has to be lying...but....'_

_Kagome backed away. "INUYASHA!!!" She screamed. No answer. She screamed again. "You have a choice, Kill Kohaku or be Killed." Naraku threw a knife by Kagome. She looked up at him. He was to high for her to stab him. _

_'He wants me to betray Sango. I...I can't kill her little brother!! There has to be another way!'_

_Kohaku hit Kagome in the shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground she growled as she heard Inuyasha speak. "Kikyo, I love you."_

_"SHUT UP! INUYASHA SAVE ME PLEASE!!!!" She cried as she tried to run away, but Kohaku jumped in front of her. He was swinging his scythe and he grabbed it and ran at her. Kagome kicked him away but not hard enough. Kohaku grabbed her by the hair to hold her as he cut her across the abdomen. _

_Kagome's eyes widened. She fell to the ground as he let her go. "Inu....yasha....you...promised...to pro...pro...tect..." Kagome closed her eyes as a couple more tears fell. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha's voice._

_'I chose you Kikyo...'_

*******

"Kagome!" Kagome bolted out of bed screaming and backed into a corner. Away from the concerned group. She was panting and crying. She was mumbling incoherently and feeling her stomach with her incredibly shaky hands.

Inuyasha was about to walk over to her but she screamed and backed herself further into the corner. Inuyasha looked at her, 'is she afraid of me?'

"Inuyasha, her eyes." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha nearly choked. They were stormy blue. "Kagome."

She stood up. "Get away from me! How could you!" She screamed so loudly her voice cracked. She continued to sob. Her body could barely support her she was so weak. Inuyasha looked at her in a confused, hurt way.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him. "I HATE YOU!!!!!" She grabbed her arrows and began to run. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and the group ran after him.

_'You should've never unpinned him from that tree...'_

**_R&R_**


	20. I Just Didn't Believe

**Thank you all for the reviews. Keep'em coming!!!**

DC: I Don't Own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 20:**

**I Just Didn't Believe**

Kagome ran all the way to the Sacred Tree. She glared at it. Visions of Inuyasha being pinned to that tree came into her head. She continued to sob. _'He betrayed me. He was suppose to...'_ Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Inuyasha running over. Without a second thought she fired two arrows and pinned his haroi to the tree. Miroku and Sango gasped. Inuyasha looked at her with fear. Even Kagome herself was shocked. 'Did I just?' '_NO! He betrayed me! He deserves this!'_

"K-Kagome?" "Shut up." She growled. "I trusted you. I stood by you time and time again while you left me to see her. Always I was put second in your heart." Inuyasha blinked. 'Kikyo? What does she...oh shit.' "Kagome no! You don't understand!"

"I said SHUT UP!" She fired another arrow that barely missed his head. "It's YOU who doesn't understand! You should feel ashamed of yourself! You let me go for a walk! And then you left to see her!"

Sango ran over to Kagome. "Kagome stop! Inuyasha didn't leave the cave! It was a trick by Naraku!" Kagome pushed Sango off of her and readied her arrow at Sango. Kagome glared down at her, _'She deserves it to...'_

"And where were you? It's all YOUR fault I'm like this! You made this entire group SWEAR never to hurt Kohaku. Well I never hurt him and now look at me!" She ripped off her shirt leaving her in a purple bra. Her giant scar across her stomach, her scar on her chest and the scars on her arms were very clear with the rising sun.

Sango looked away, ashamed. "Kagome! She's telling you the truth about Inuyasha. I was with him." Miroku stated. Kagome looked at him. She lowered her bow. "Okay Miroku. I'll bite. What if Inuyasha didn't go after Kikyo, even though, heh, let's face it. Him not going after her, is like the sun not rising. But let's say he didn't. Inuyasha, tell my then, my dearest friend. Why the FUCK I DIED! Where were you? I must've screamed your name a hundred times! Begging, PLEADING for you to save me. I looked like such a fool. Crying out your name while Naraku laughed. He knew you weren't coming. I was a fool."

"Kagome you're wrong!" Inuyasha yelled. "How could you think that!? Kagome when have I ever left you? I ALWAYS come." Kagome glared. "And the one time I needed you most you were fucking around with her!" Kagome cocked back her arrow. "I should've never released you. God why didn't I listen to Kaede. She knew the hell and heartache you caused. I hate you Inuyasha. I hate you to my very core."

Inuyasha's heart broke. His ears lowered. She hated him. And this all could've been avoided if he had told her how much he cared for her sooner!

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past." "Sorry isn't good enough this time Inuyasha. I excepted your pathetic sorries every time you came back from her. And why was that? Because I was in love with you!" The group gasped. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I was waiting! Hoping that one day you would go and tell her that you loved me, and then it would be over. Three years I waited, and looked where it's brought me. I'm only being held alive by these fucking shards! And I'm 5 second away from sealing you back to that tree."

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha growled. Struggling against the arrows. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't!"

"Because....Because...Because I did go and tell her that! The day you died! I told her that I wasn't going to hell with her! That's why I didn't want you to leave the cave! I wanted to tell you that! But you're just so fucking stubborn!"

Kagome looked at him. "W-what?" "Kagome, look at me! You know deep down that Naraku tricked you. He wanted to kill you and use you against us. Which he's doing now!" Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha. She walked up the roots and got right up to his face. _'He's LYING!'_ Her head was screaming over and over again. But her heart said she wasn't. She looked right into his eyes.

"I don't believe you." She stated, almost shocked by her word.

'That's not what I wanted to say!?' _'You know he's lying to you.'_

Inuyasha looked wide eyed at her. "Kagome don't....please." He knew she was about to purify him. "You broke my heart." She cried. She dropped her bow, but kept the arrow. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. She looked at him. He was so close to her. He looked into her eyes. They held so much hurt. She looked so conflicted. 'What is going on in her head?' He wondered. He needed her to believe him. What could he do? He bit his lip, she'd probably kill him for this. But if he was going to die anyways. He reached down and kissed her lips.

Kagome gasped as she felt his warm lips press against hers. Instinctively she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She placed a hand on his cheek. She broke the kiss, earning a whimper from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him her eyes wide. "I don't belong here." She whispered. Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome?" "It's all because of me..." She got down off the tree, her mind screaming at her to finish him.

"You said that everything was because of me. The jewel, Kikyo, everything. And then last night, you said I don't belong here. You're right."

Kagome broke the arrow head off and held it to her stomach. "I'm dead. I don't belong here."

"Kagome no! Stop!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to rip himself off the tree. Sango ran over to stop her but a barrier hit her. "No Interference." Kagome said.

Kagome stabbed the arrow head in her. She cried in pain but felt for a shard. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha ripped himself off the tree, leaving his haroi behind. He ran to her and struggled to get through the barrier. Kagome tried to make it stronger, but she was losing blood, making it harder to hold up the barrier.

Inuyasha broke through the barrier and ripped the shard out of her hand. "Stop!!" He yelled and pinned her wrists down. He looked and saw one jewel shard laying in the grass. It was black as night. "I thought that....they were purified."

Miroku walked over. "When she remembered. Her heart was filled with hate. It must've tainted the jewel."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She could hear him saying that he chose Kikyo. She could hear her mind screaming to kill him. To kill Sango. She whimpered and banged her head on the ground over and over again. "SHUT UP!" She cried. She could see it playing all over again in her heard. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha looked at her. He held her close to him. "Kagome I'm here." She continued to cry. Then suddenly she stopped. Her eyes became wide and dull. He looked at her. "Kagome?" She wouldn't answer. "Kagome!?"

Inuyasha looked up and growled when he saw Naraku and another man set foot on the ground. "So Kagome finally remembered did she? About time." Naraku bent down and picked up the jewel shard that was covered in Kagome's blood. He licked it. "Mmm...I'll never tire of her taste."

Inuyasha growled. "Naraku what did you do to her!" Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha I did nothing. It was all Maygosu's doing. He's a dream demon." Inuyasha looked over at the lifeless looking man. Sango gasped. "That's why she remembered and went crazy. He's controlling her thoughts." Inuyasha growled and looked down at Kagome's blank stare.

"She's in a trance." Sango continued. "Look at Maygosu, he's not blinking. He's holding his concentration. Break that and you'll break the trance." Inuyasha nodded and laid Kagome down. He pulled out his Tetsusagia. "Maygosu! Prepare to die!" The man said nothing he just continued to stare at Kagome. Inuyasha lept up and flew towards Maygosu. "Wind Scar!" Naraku blocked them with his barrier.

"Come on Inuyasha. You should know better than that!!" Naraku laughed. Inuyasha heard Kagome let out a cry. He growled. His Tetsusagia turned red. He glared at Naraku.

"I have always wanted to kill you Naraku, for what you did to Kikyo and I. But never as badly as I want to kill you for hurting Kagome. TETSUSIGIA!" He slammed the sword on the barrier. It slowly gave, Maygosu blinked and jumped back and disappeared. Naraku was blown into a million pieces once again, and flew off. Inuyasha panted and watched them leave. He was about to run after them, but whipped around when he heard Kagome gasping for air.

Kagome sat up and looked around. She winced in pain at her wound. She was still here? What had just happened. She looked and saw her stomach. 'Shit I didn't get them all. But those thoughts are gone now...'

She saw her group sitting there looking at her. Inuyasha looked like her wanted to run to her, but didn't. She looked at the tree, his haroi blew in the wind. She shivered at the cold. Blushing when she realized that she was only sporting a bra. 'I tried to pin him to a tree. I threatened Sango. Everything that I was trying to suppress, just flew out all at once. Why?'

She got up and cried and grabbed her wound. Blood still dripped from it. "Don't move!" Sango said, holding her friends shoulders. Kagome looked at Sango. What could she say? "Sango I...I didn't mean..." Sango smiled sadly and Kagome hugged her tightly. She cried into her shoulder and Sango began to cry as well.

After a couple minutes Kagome looked over and saw Miroku and Inuyasha attempting to retrieve his haroi. Every time they got zapped from the arrow. Sango laughed. "Idiots, you'd think after the first time, they'd stop." Kagome shook her head. "Take Miroku back to the village. Inuyasha and I will be there shortly." Sango nodded and grabbed the monk by his robes and began to drag him back.

Inuyasha tried to ignore Kagome standing there watching him as he continued to get zapped. "Y-You want me to do that?" She asked softly. Inuyasha feh'd, "I don't need your help." Kagome looked down. Inuyasha wouldn't come near her. Why should he? She was going to pin him back to that tree. Deep inside her. She had thought about it once. She knew that. Hell she was angry and when the last thing she heard while dying was him talking to Kikyo. Of course she was upset. But she would've never acted on those feelings. That just wasn't her. It must've been Maygosu. He was doing something to her. Replaying that memory over and over again and controlling her thoughts. She sighed and walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled as he was zapped again. He couldn't look at Kagome. It's funny over four months of wishing to see her stormy blue eyes again and now, he didn't want to be near her. 'She was going to kill me...that look in her eyes....'

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"huh? K-Kikyo...I thought...we..."_

He shook his head. 'Why Kagome....'

He looked over and saw her slowly climbing up the roots. She got there and grabbed the arrows. There was a pink light and then the arrows disappeared. Inuyasha grabbed his haroi and threw it over his shoulder. He hopped off the tree and was about to leave. But he could hear Kagome grunting and whimpering. He was angry at her. But he still loved her.

He turned around and finally actually looked at her. His heart broke. She was standing there in a purple bra and jeans. The front of her jeans were covered in blood from her wound. The scars that covered her body. He winced at the sight of them.

Kagome attempted to get off the roots but was not having an easy time. She slowly climbed down, but slipped. She let out a shriek and awaited the harsh ground. But instead she felt a pair of strong arms grab her. "Stupid klutz." He muttered as he sat her down. She wobbled a little bit and held onto his shoulders to steady herself. She looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha...I...I'm so sorry." Inuyasha looked the other way. "Oh so your sorry is suppose to be good enough?" He growled. Kagome looked down as tears fell. "N-No...I j-just wanted you t-to know." She whispered. She held her stomach. The pain was horrible. She was starting to feel light headed from the blood loss. "Inu...yasha...I...I feel..." She collapsed in his arms. Inuyasha picked her up and ran back to the hut.

When he got there, Kaede was already sitting there, ready to dress her wounds. Inuyasha laid her down and sat at her side. "Poor Kagome. She has been through so much." Kaede sighed as she began to clean her stomach.

"We all have." Inuyasha stated while watching Kagome's face. Her face was all scrunched up in pain. "She lost a jewel. What will happen now?" Kaede directed Inuyasha to hold her in a sitting position while she wrapped a bandage around her. "I do not know. Kagome is strong. And she has several jewels in her. She should be okay."

"When we complete the jewel...what will happen to her?" Kaede didn't look at him. "Kagome is in this world only by the power of the jewel. When that's gone..." Inuyasha growled.

'There has to be a way to save her. There has to be.'

**R&R**


	21. God I Believe Her Now

**Here's chapter 21! God I can't believe I have 21 chapters! Woot! And All the REVIEWS!!!! Thank you all SO very much! The reviews are my motavation to keep it going! And don't be afraid to throw in some corrective critism, I welcome ALL your opinions!**

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

**Chapter 21:**

**God I Believe Her Now**

Kagome sighed as she sat in the toasty hut. Kaede had a nice fire going and Kagome was wrapped up in Inuyasha haroi and a blanket. She stared at the fire. The group, excluding herself, Amaya, and Kaede were outside. Amaya was resting on Kagome's lap, purring in her sleep while Kagome petted her. It was getting late. The sun was beginning to set. She hadn't seen the group since Kagome told Sango to leave with Miroku. No one, not even Shippo had come in to see her. Inuyasha hadn't been there either when she woke up. But she knew they were out there. She could hear them talking, and the occasional slap that was given to Miroku.

She continued to stare at the fire like it would give her the answers to her million questions. Why was it that, having her memory back raised more questions than when she lost it? She thought about Inuyasha, and what he said when she was going to pin him to the tree. 'Did he mean it? Or was he just saying it to get me to stop?' She brought her fingertips to her lips. He had kissed her. 'Like that means anything. He'll say the same thing he did when I kissed him when he was transforming. I didn't mean anything! I was just trying to stop you.'

"Blah blah blah...fucking asshole...." She sighed. She looked up and blushed when she realized Kaede was sitting there. "Sorry." She stated. Kaede smiled. "I hope ye are not talking about I?" Kaede joked. Kagome blushed harder. "N-No! Of course not Kaede! Never!" Kaede waved her hand. "Only a joke. How are ye feeling?" Kagome winced when she thought about the pain. "I'm fine. Just a dull pain." She lied. Truth was it was a burning pain. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again.

"Kaede," Kagome started hesitantly. "Hai?" "Ummm...well...w-why are they out there?" Kaede raised up her head and saw the group outside. Inuyasha was laughing at Miroku while he hid behind him to hide from a raging Sango. Kaede shrugged. "Probably trying to give ye some peace so ye can rest." Kagome looked at her. "What do you really think." Kaede sighed. "They're giving ye space Kagome. They are ye's friends. They do care deeply for ye. But, if what they said is true, They're probably a little hurt." Kagome looked back at the fire.

"What I did...I didn't want to do. I mean...I kind of thought those things. But it was like...a passing thought when I was dying! I never EVER wanted to act on them. I wouldn't care if Inuyasha went out right now and married Kikyo, I'd still love him and I'd still give my life for him....not that I really have one to give anymore." She muttered. Kaede sighed. "Maygosu is a powerful demon. Ye must be careful of ye's thoughts and feelings! For ye could do something like earlier, or worse."

Kagome stared at Kaede and nodded. "True, just because he was stopped earlier, doesn't mean he'll stop completely." Kagome picked Amaya up and laid on the futon. She received a mew in protest. Kagome slowly stood up. Masking her face from the pain. She slipped her arms into the haroi and walked out of the hut. She shivered as a gust of wind hit her. 'I wonder what month it is.' She thought as she headed over to the group.

Inuyasha was discussing what they should do about Kagome, when a full grown Kirara growled. Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome stop dead in her tracks. Kagome looked hurt from the way Kirara acted. 'I can't blame her.' She thought and looked down.

"Kirara, stop that." Sango scorned. "Kagome, you should be inside resting." Kagome looked up at her friends, but didn't move. She suddenly felt like an outcast. Not even when she had no memory of them did she feel so alone. Kagome bit her thumb nail nervously. She looked at the group. Inuyasha sighed, he had zero patience today. "Ya got something to say or what?! Out with it!" Kagome jumped at his outburst. She looked down and shook her head.

"I just...woke up and no one was there...I got worried..." She said and turned and walked back to the hut. "Didn't Kaede tell you we were out here?" Miroku asked. Kagome inwardly cursed the monk. She decided that, instead of making the fib bigger, she'd act like she didn't hear anything. She walked into the hut and sat back down.

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "What now!" He growled. "Did you HAVE to be so rude. She had something she needed to say!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If I hear one more fucking apology come out of her mouth I swear I'll scream!" "Well what the hell else do you want her to say?" Inuyasha shrugged. Shippo looked at Inuyasha from his place on the fence. "I dunno Sango. Kagome kind of scared me before. Like even more than when she was working for Naraku." Sango gasped. "Shippo! Don't think that way! Kagome loves you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah she loves me too. Obviously, I mean, she was only about to shoot a fucking arrow into my chest. Ya know, I wouldn't even had been so angry with her if she had chosen another way. Hell I would've been a little better if she hadn't picked that tree! I think she knew what she was doing. She's always pissed off when people compare her to Kikyo. Hell, if I were her I'd take that compliment. Because if anyone saw that today, they'd find her to be the lowest of the low. Kikyo looks like an angel compared to her."

Sango's mouth fell open. She slapped Inuyasha across the face. "Don't you EVER EVER say that again. Do you understand me? Kagome is our friend! It hasn't even been a month since she dove in front of an arrow to save your fucking life, and I know that if she heard what you just said, and then had the choice to jump in front of another arrow to save your life, she'd do it in a heart beat. I've watched Kagome, time and time again, laugh in the fucking face of death to save each and every one of us, countless times. And she NEVER asked for anything in return! I KNOW Kagome had no control over her thoughts or feelings when she fought us and said those things. But ya know what? If she actually did really want to say all of that, and pin you to a tree, and kill me, I think we'd owe that to her. You know damn well Inuyasha, that Kagome has done so much more for you than you have EVER done for her. And if you EVER put Kikyo up on a fucking pedestal while your in my presence, I will not be held accountable for what I do next. Got that? Just because I haven't slain you yet, doesn't mean I can't. So watch your mouth." She warned.

Every one just stared wide-eyed at her. Sango hmpf'ed. "Now, I'm going for a walk. Anyone BUT Inuyasha can join me if they so choose." And with that, Sango stormed off, followed by Kirara, Shippo and Miroku. "Oh gee thanks! Leave me alone. Buncha assholes." He growled and looked at the hut. He sniffed the air. 'Salt? Is Kagome crying? She didn't hear me? No she couldn't have...she's too far away.' He sighed and started to walk towards the hut.

Kagome furiously wiped away her tears. She wouldn't cry. How dare Inuyasha snap at her like that! She watched Kaede get up and walk out of the hut. Just then Inuyasha walked in. 'Great.' She thought as he sat down next to her. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Leave it to Inuyasha to get straight to the point. "Don't worry about it." She grunted. Inuyasha growled. "Don't tell me what to do! I'll worry about you if I want to!" "Why do you have to be so rude to me!?" She cried. Inuyasha's expression softened.

"I already feel bad enough." She whispered. Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry." He whispered. Kagome looked at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "What can I do?" Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back a sob. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome bit her lip. "To...to make you believe me." Inuyasha blinked, he was about to ask what she meant but she beat him to it. "I heard what you said. How Kikyo looked like an angel compared to me..." She couldn't help it. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Inuyasha's heart instantly weighed about a million pounds.

He looked at her, desperately trying to figure out what to say. "Kagome, I....I didn't mean...don't cry..." Kagome wiped the tears away and nodded. "Okay, sorry." He watched as fresh tears would fall, she'd roughly wipe them away; causing her cheeks to become red and irritated.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her, but her eyes were glued on the fire. "About what? Kikyo?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her from wiping the tears. "You're going to irritate your face and then it's going to burn." He sighed and grabbed a wet cloth out of a bucket. He rang the cool water out and pressed it to her cheeks gently. Kagome gave him a small smile and took the cloth.

"Well I don't believe you either, so it's okay." Kagome stated. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Believe me on what?" Kagome looked at him. "What you said at the tree." Inuyasha instantly blushed. That's right, he had forgotten that, in the heat of it all he not only told Kagome that he had chosen her over Kikyo, but he had also kissed her! 'Wait, did she just say...'

"You don't believe me?" Kagome laughed, it sounded forced. "Nah, it would be a cold day in hell before you chose me over Kikyo. I figured that out long ago. And I told you before, it's fine." Inuyasha snorted. "You didn't act like it was fine before." Kagome looked down.

"I told you Inuyasha, I didn't want to do that stuff. It was odd It was like...when I first woke up, I felt like I had just died, like I didn't remember being with Naraku, or anything. I just remembered lying there thinking about things. Horrible things that plagued my thoughts. I had tried not to think of them, but when you're dying...you'd be surprised how little control you have." She gave a short laugh.

"I remember thinking that I should've never came here. I should've never released you. Then I thought how I shouldn't care about Sango's feelings. But, I never in a million years wanted to act on it. It was like, those thoughts all happened in a split second before I died, and I thought they were gone. But for some reason, it's all I felt. All I could hear were those thoughts in my head. Screaming in my head. I'm sorry." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and brought her closer to him.

"I don't know if you care or not, but, I do accept your apology." He stated. Kagome smiled. "And I accept yours." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha...you never answered my question." Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"No Kagome, never."

**A little more fluff. Hope you all like it.**

**R&R**


	22. All She Had Left

**Okay thanks for the reviews. i know I know, Inuyasha was a total asshole in the last chapter, but I had to make it real. I had to try and think of how he would feel if he had to REAL LIVE the most horrible time in his life with the woman he loved. **

**But never fear! I know what I'm doing. I love my fans and wouldn't dare disappoint them! Which is why I decided to put up another chapter for you all!!!**

**BTW, I DO appreciate corrective criticism. I DO NOT like flames. It's rude, especially after reading ONE CHAPTER. Don't be rude.**

**Chapter 22:**

**All She Had Left**

Kagome sighed for what must've been the millionth time that day. She was so irritated. She didn't understand why in the hell Inuyasha insisted on being such an over protective, mean little jerk to her at ALL times. "I want to go too!"

"And I said NO!" Inuyasha growled as the group prepared to head out in search of Naraku and Maygosu. Kagome huffed. "Fine! You go ahead and leave. I'll just go out on my own and find them by myself." She muttered. Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome don't you dare! You're injured!" Kagome stood up. "All the more reason I should be with YOU and not here alone!" Inuyasha sighed. This argument had been going on for two days and frankly he was too tired to care anymore. "Fine. But if I tell you to run...." "Yeah yeah I run! I got it." She smiled and grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out with the group.

Sango looked over at Kagome who seemed to be keeping her distance from Inuyasha. And Inuyasha didn't seem to be complaining. 'Hmmm...I wonder....' "So Kagome," Sango whispered, trying not to draw any attention to herself from the hanyou. Of course, as soon as she whispered, Inuyasha's ears perked up and listened intently on the conversation.

"What's up with you and Inuyasha? Are you two together now or what?" Kagome turned about ten shades of red and Inuyasha had somehow managed to choke on his own saliva. "Sango!" Kagome whined and looked at the choking Inuyasha. "Damn Sango! You about killed Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed. Sango grinned. "Well, maybe if he wasn't listening in on a PRIVATE conversation, he wouldn't be choking."

Once Inuyasha stopped choking he walked over to where Sango and the lobster named Kagome were standing. Of course he was now equally as red. "Hey! It's not a private conversation when it involves me!" Sango shrugged. "I was just curious. I mean, you both confessed your love for each other and kissed...but Kagome did say she hated you...but you deserved it...." Sango tapped a finger to her chin in thought while Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at each other. Inuyasha was about to speak when he smelled one of his least favorite smells.

Kagome smiled as she sensed two jewel shards. She couldn't wait to see Koga now that her memory was back. Koga's tornado stopped in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome I got these for you, I remember you saying once that you loved the herbs by my caves. I know you don't remember that yet, but still..." Kagome smiled and took the small bag and wrapped her arms around Koga's neck.

Inuyasha's mouth flew to the ground in shock. 'Why that no good wolf!'

Koga was also just as shock, but gave Inuyasha a smirk. "Koga you're so thoughtful! I can't believe you remembered that! And I do remember! I got my memory back a couple days ago." Koga beamed at Kagome and looked at her eyes. He placed a hand on her chin. "Thank god, I missed those beautiful eyes of yours." Kagome blushed and Inuyasha pushed Koga away. "Hands off." He warned.

"Oi! Mutt! You saw I was in the middle of talking to my Kagome!" Koga growled. "Your Kagome! I don't think so pal." He growled. "She WAS hugging on ME." Koga got up in Inuyasha's face. "Hug out of PITY!" Inuyasha bit back.

Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to avoid any fighting, Kagome tried to change the subject. She went between the boys and pushed Inuyasha behind her. "So Koga, what are you doing over here?" Koga stopped glaring at Inuyasha and looked down at Kagome.

"Well I was headed to that village you seem to live at, but I smelled you scent move so I followed you here. I've been looking for Naraku. I caught a scent of him about a day ago. It was mixed with another smell. At first I thought he was with another incarnation, but this person didn't smell anything like Naraku. And his power felt so different than anything I've ever felt."

"That's Maygosu, He's a dream demon." Miroku chimed in. "He entered Kagome's dreams and made her remember the day she was killed. He then took over her mind and tried to make her kill Inuyasha and Sango." Koga nodded. "I've heard of him. He's very powerful. He's said to not only enter peoples dreams, but he can enter them when they're awake too. Once he finds the darkness in the persons heart, he can lock on it and it'll slowly feed until the heart is nothing but blackness."

The group listened to Koga. Koga looked down at the worried Kagome and smiled. "But you don't need to worry Kagome. Your heart is purer than anyone I've ever met. Probably why you were able to fight him. But I promise you..."Koga grabbed Kagomes hands and pulled her to his chest. "I will hunt Naraku and Maygosu down and kill them to avenge you."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards him. "No way you mangy wolf! I'm the one doing the avenging here NOT YOU!" Koga laughed. "I thought you were avenging you priestess lover..." Kagome winced and Inuyasha grunted uncomfortably. "Ah...touchy subject I see. Well I best be off. Don't worry Kagome! I'll get them for you!"

"Bye Koga!" Kagome waved. Inuyasha growled. "Why did you hug him?" Kagome shrugged. "He gave me a present. I LOVE the smell of the herbs. I like to grind them into a fine powder and put them into my shampoo." She smelled the bag and sighed happily.

"So you hugged a guy cause he brought you a plant?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome huffed. "No stupid! I hugged him because he was making a THOUGHTFUL GESTURE! He actually listens to me and remembers things! God! Ya know, you could learn a thing or two from Koga." Inuyasha growled. "WHATEVER! You love that wolf so much why don't you go hang around him!?" Kagome raised a brow. "You want me to?" "No! Wait I mean...feh! I don't care." He crossed his arms and turned around. Kagome laughed.

"Aww...is Inuwasha jealwous of the wittle hug?" Kagome pinched his cheek. Inuyasha blushed and tried to act tough. "Like I care about some stupid hug. And quit talking to me in that baby voice! You know I hate that shit!" Kagome laughed and scratched one of his ears. "You're so silly. You know Inuyasha, I'd hug you too if you did something thoughtful." Kagome said nonchalantly as she began to walk over to that group who were whispering about the maturity level of the couple.

"Thoughtful!? Is me not protecting you everyday thoughtful enough!?" Kagome stopped and pretended to think for a minute. "Hmmm....nope!" She smiled and started to walk off. Inuyasha hmpf'ed and followed the group.

It was almost sunset and the group had set up camp. Kagome stood up after building the fire. She looked at Sango who was already asleep. 'Hmm...odd, we haven't even eaten yet.'

Kagome crouched down and touched the girls' shoulder. Sango shivered but stirred awake. "You feeling okay Sango?" At hearing Kagomes question, Mirokus ears perked up and ran over to her. "My dearest Sango? What is the matter?" Sango rolled her eyes and coughed. "Nothing," Her voice was raspy. "I think I have a cold."

Kagome nodded and gave Sango her sleeping bag. "Here, get in this to keep you warm." Sango smiled and thanked Kagome. "I'm going to take a bath. Would you like me to wake you when supper is done?" Sango nodded and rest her head on Kirara.

"And I will watch over her!" Miroku volunteered. "And Shippo will help." Kagome chimed in. Making Miroku look like the world had just ended.

Kagome laughed and head towards a hot spring. Carrying her bag that she always left at Kaede's. It was a black bag that was a drawstring. It held her shampoo, towel, razor, body wash, tooth brush, paste, and a body puff. It also had a small first aid kit.

She walked to the hot springs and undressed and went under the water. She sighed as she resurfaced. The hot water felt good on her cold skin. 'It must be close to December.' She thought and shivered. She swam to the rock edge and grabbed her shampoo along with the bag that Koga gave her. She had already grounded the herbs up and she now placed them in the shampoo and used a small stick to stir it. Once done she smelled it and sighed happily.

"Thank you Koga." She laughed and poured a small amount in her hands as she began to wash her hair.

Once she finished bathing she closed her eyes and rested in the hot spring. 'Why did Naraku take me? I'm not much of a threat. Kikyo would've been much better, she's so much stronger...No he couldn't she's already dead...Wait Kikyo's is a living corpse...she the walking dead....just...like...' "Me." She whimpered. She was no different than Kikyo. Kikyo needed souls to live, Kagome needed the jewel shards.

Tears welled up in her eyes but the instantly went away when she sensed someone. She smirked, she had to admit her powers were defiantly increasing. "Hey Inuyasha, like what you see?" She heard a gasp a some rustling. Then Inuyasha appeared and looked away from her. "Feh, I was just making sure you were ok."

Kagome smiled and swam to the edge and looked up and him. She rested her arms on the rocks. "Thanks for caring." Inuyasha blushed. He crouched down. "So are you going to take it back?" Kagome raised a brow. "Take what back? The thoughtful thing? Oh Inuyasha please give that up!" She sighed. Inuyasha glared. "NO! Not that! You said you hated me." Kagome blinked and thought for a moment. "Oh I did didn't I...Yeah I am very sorry." Inuyasha blinked at her. "That didn't sound very heart filled."

Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha..." "No," He interrupted. "It really hurt my feelings! Now take it back!" Kagome gasped. 'He's never said that before...I must've really REALLY hurt him.' She smiled sadly. "Turn around." He sighed and did as he was told. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She stood in front of him and motioned for him to get up.

"Demanding aren't we?" He muttered. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She then hugged him tightly. Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, you could do anything in this entire world to me, and I can honestly say, I could never actually hate you. I may say it, but I don't mean it. You're my whole world." She whispered into his chest. Inuyasha was speechless. He ran his hand over her wet hair.

"Inuyasha, even though...a lot that was said that day was Maygosu's doing...I did mean one thing. And that was that, I love you. And I always will, even if you didn't mean it when you said that you chose me, it's okay, I understand, and I'm happy that I at least got to hear you say it once."

Inuyasha held her tighter. 'Tell her you meant it!' His mind screamed but he couldn't. He wanted to tell her, to kiss her. But another side told him to push her away and run. 'She's not going to be here forever. She's dead...once those shards are gone...'

Kagome sighed, her heart broke. 'He didn't mean it...oh well...I should've known.' She looked up at him. His amber eyes looked so conflicted. She touched his cheek with her hand. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek into her hand.

'How can this be, that soon, those shards will be gone and her life will be gone as well.' Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome used her other hand a put it around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. Their foreheads touched. "Stop thinking so hard, your brain isn't used to the work." She whispered. He opened his eyes and gave a short laugh.

"Kagome when those shards..." Kagome silenced him with her thumb. "I don't care about what might happen. All I care about is right now. If I leave when these shards are taken out, then please, let me leave knowing I made great memories, and not regretting that I spent all my time worrying."

Inuyasha looked into her stormy blue eyes. "I missed your eyes." He admitted, blushing slightly. Kagome's eyes seemed to brighten at that. "I missed you." He whispered. "I'm here now." She stated. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down only an inch further and his lips met hers. He was about to pull away after a second, but Kagome kept him there.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly. Inuyasha noticed this and opened his mouth too, slipping his tongue into her mouth, earning a small gasp from Kagome. His heart had to be beating a million miles a minute. He felt like he was going to explode, he couldn't believe it was happening.

Kagome twisted her tongue around his and let out a small moan. 'Damn he's a good kisser.' She thought and thanked god for allowing her to have this moment with him.

Soon they parted for air, both blushing and staring at each other. Inuyasha looked towards the ground. Kagome bit her lip nervously. Inuyasha reached into his haroi and pulled something out. He grabbed Kagome's hand and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"I took this when I found you." He grumbled. Kagome looked down and smiled brightly. It was the necklace he gave her on her 18th birthday. She put it on her neck and looked up at him. She hugged him tightly. "You're the nicest guy in the entire world." She whispered. Inuyasha blushed but hugged her back. He wanted to hold on to her for as long as he could. He didn't want her to go. Not now not ever, there had to be some way, ANY way, to keep her.

Inuyasha jumped as he heard snickering. He glared over into the bushes and saw Miroku and Shippo laughing. "I THOUGHT you two were taking care of Sango." He growled through his teeth. "And miss this? NEVER!" Miroku laughed. "Awwww...you two are so cute together. So when is the wedding?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and ran after Miroku. "I'm going to kill you!" Miroku started running and laughing. "But Inuyasha! I want to live to see Little Inuyasha Jr.!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed. She didn't want to leave them. 'There has to be a way for me to stay...'

**R&R**


	23. Lift Up Her Soul

**Thanks All! I'm soooo excited! I've finished this entire fanfic! I am still proof reading the last couple chappys but theyshould be up in a couple days!**

**Love you all for your reviews! Keep'em up!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 23:**

**Lift Her Soul**

"I don't care!"

"Well good! Cause I don't care if you care!"

"Well Fine!"

"Fine!"

The group stopped in the middle of the street staring at a couple in the middle of a screaming match. They both looked human and no older than 20. The girl was visibly pregnant. The man glared at the woman. "Shut up and do as I say!"

The girl spat at him. "Never! Leave now!" The man backhanded her. She almost fell to the ground but Inuyasha grabbed her. "What the fuck!? She's a pregnant girl? What kind of man are you?" He growled.

Kagome and Sango ran over to the man. "Not a very big one." Kagome spat as Sango nodded. "How bout you fight one of us?" Sango glared.

The man who was much larger that both the girls glared down at them. "Mind your own business. This is between me and my whore." Kagome growled and kicked him hard, square in the nuts. Sango then took out her Hiraikotsu and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

The girls turned around to see the men tending to the woman. They blinked. "There's a switch." Sango stated and Kagome nodded. They girl whimpered as Inuyasha and Miroku helped her up. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Sango smiled. "Who is that man?" The girl began to cry. "He's my old boyfriend. I left him a year ago because he cheated on me. I fell in love with another man, but...he...he was killed 4 months ago. And now I am carrying his baby. This man, Itoeso (E-toe-sue), has come back to my village and demanded that I marry him and that, upon birth he slays my child. I told him never." Kagome hugged the crying girl. She had brown hair that hit her shoulders and brown eyes. She was about as tall as Kagome, and at least 7 months pregnant.

"Shh...don't cry, you don't want to upset the baby." Kagome whispered. The girl nodded. "It's not just him though, several of the villagers are angry as well. Saying the baby is an abomination." Sango raised a brow. "Why would they say that?"

The girl choked back a sob. "Because...the man I love...he was a...demon." The group gave each other knowing stares. Inuyasha's eyes softened. "It's okay." Kagome smiled. The girl nodded. "My father is a high priest at our village. Usually the villagers will listen to him. But I'm just scared for my baby."

"What's your name?" Miroku asked. "Chike (Chi-key). Would you all like to come back to my village. I would love to offer you a meal and a place of rest for saving me." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Sure." He grunted.

Chike lead the group through the village and to the palace. She walked inside and an old man walked up to her. He looked to be 50 or so. He wore priest garments with colors of blacks and blues. He head long grey hair and dark brown eyes.

"Chike!" He stated, as though relieved. "Father!" She cried and hugged the man. The old man looked at his daughter. "My word, did Itoeso do this to your face?" Chike looked away. "Hai, but this group saved me! I wanted to offer them food and rest." The old man nodded. "Go freshen up Chike. I'll show your visitors around." Chike nodded and walked off.

"I must thank you for saving my daughter. Itoeso has been nothing but trouble since he hit manhood. He's been after my daughter for years. I never thought that he would lay a hand on her though."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he wasn't the most pleasant man." The old man looked at Kagome and his eyes widened for a second. The he regained his composer, Inuyasha and Miroku saw it though.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Chaoitzu (Chai-oat-zoo), high priest here. And you might be?" Kagome smiled and spoke up. "I am Kagome, this here is Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku." The priest nodded. "Well nice to meet you, now come along and I'll show you to a room to rest."

The group follow Chaoitzu to a wide room. He turned around and smiled. "I'll be back shortly with food, make yourself comfortable."

The group sat do in a circle in silence for a moment. Then Miroku spoke up. "Kagome," He started. "Yes?" "That Priest, he looked at you oddly, you have never met him have you?" Kagome thought for a moment. "Not that I can recall...."

"Not even when you were with Naraku." Kagome shook her head quickly. "Naraku never had me terrorize villages. I just trained a lot before I saw you. Kagura was always training me." She said. She tried not to think to much about what happened at Naraku's castle. She hadn't told the group everything that Naraku had done, and she thought it should stay that way.

Miroku thought for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted by the priest and Chike coming in with some servants, carrying lots of food. Once everything was seated, the servants left, including Chike, but the priest stayed. He looked down at Kagome.

Inuyasha glared. "Old man you got a staring problem or what?" the priest jumped and looked at Inuyasha. "Forgive me. I just thought I sensed something." Miroku looked at him. "Sensed what?" The priest cleared his throat and looked at Kagome. "Young priestess, are you dead?" The group gasped. Kagome's heart missed a beat. She looked up at him. "I was. I'm not exactly that way now." She mumbled.

The old man nodded. "I can sense the jewel shards in your stomach. They're so dark, full of hate. Priestess this is no way to live. You must let your soul find eternal rest."

Inuyasha stood up and blocked Kagome. "Back off, Kagome ain't going no where." The priest sighed. "Such a said sight for what feels like a strong priestess. You're holding on to this world, praying not to leave. But you must. Or you will become a lost soul."

"Lost soul?" Miroku stated. "Hai. You are holding on with the power of the jewel shards. But they're tainted. Soon, your heart and soul will become just like those shards. Black and evil. You don't want that do you? Is your eternal peace really worth having more time here?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I'll just purify them!" She tried and winced. "Ow...that hurt." "You can not. For they are being used for a selfish cause. Only another priestess can purify those shards."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Her eyes looked lost and scared. "Kagome only needs the jewels for a little longer! And then I will taken them out of her, complete the jewel and wish her back to life."

The group looked wide eyed and Inuyasha's idea. "What about...being a full.." Inuyasha gave her a look that said zip it. "Now old man, since you ain't sending any souls away today, I think we'll be leaving." Chaoitzu shook his head. "No no. Please, stay. I owe you for my daughter. I will not bother you anymore." And with that he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha sat down and huffed. "Stupid old man, doesn't know what's what." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "He's right though. Kaede had mentioned that to me before we left. Soon my powers won't even work, because I'm using tainted shards." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome just hang on a little longer, when we complete the jewel, we'll bring you back!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked so hopeful. She smiled sadly. 'I can't tell him that that might just taint the jewel. At least, not now.'

The group continued to eat and decided that they would take Chike up on her offer to rest here for the night.

Kagome couldn't sleep she continued to look up at the dark roof. She sighed. "Problem?" Kagome squeaked and jumped when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She sat up and looked at him. "Can't sleep." She whispered and crawled over to him. She sat in front him and looked into his violet eyes. He was human tonight. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha always hated his human side. She liked it. He was way more open as his human self. Of course, she'd never want him to become human permanently. She loved him as a half demon.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What's on your mind? That priest scare you?" Kagome smiled sadly. "Scare? No, I'm not afraid to go. I've been through it once. The dying process was painful. But once you just, let go, you feel nothing." Inuyasha nodded. "What happened. Once you died?" He felt bad asking, but he just wanted to know. Kagome thought for a moment. "I woke up and saw Naraku and Kagura. I honestly don't remember anything between that. I don't remember lights, or angels, or singing, or even hell. Maybe I wasn't dead long enough." She shrugged. She bit her lip and looked at Inuyasha. "When you found me...what...what did you do?" Inuyasha flinched, remembering the site. "I...I cried." He confessed. "I don't remember a time I cried so hard, or so long." Kagome's eyes watered over. She felt bad for making him cry, but also, it warmed her heart to know that he cried for her.

"So why can't you sleep?" He asked again. "Well, I was asleep, but I started having a bad dream, somehow I managed to wake myself up. So I decided it would be best to stay awake." Inuyasha nodded. "You think Maygosu had something to do with it." Kagome shrugged. "Possibly. I don't know. Inuyasha, do you think it's a good idea to use the jewel to keep me alive."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Of course I do, why wouldn't it be?" Kagome sighed. "I don't know. The jewels in me are tainted, and they're keeping me alive. I don't want the jewel to become tainted for me. I want it to be pure." Inuyasha sighed and brought Kagome to him. She rested on his shoulder. "Kagome, your shards are tainted because of Maygosu and Naraku. Not because of you. Trust me ok."

Kagome smiled. "Always." And with that she drifted off to sleep.

**R&R**


	24. They Ain't Saying

**Thanks for the reviews. We're almost done! If you think you know what's going to happen, you're wrong! Lol. **

**Reviews are still wanted!!!**

**BTW Starting a new fanfic. It's called _Strength of the Raging Fire_**

**Haven't uploaded it yet, but start looking for it in the next week or so!**

**DC: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 24:**

**They Ain't Saying**

Once they said their goodbyes to Chike and her father, the group headed out. Inuyasha, once again, was gracing them with his lovely mood, and Sango still had a cold. Kagome bit her lip nervously. 'She needs some medicine and I could use some warmer clothes.' Kagome was wearing her blood stained jeans and a t shirt that she had left behind at Kaede's and Inuyasha gave her his haroi.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and looked at him. "Inuyasha, I'm going home." She stated. Inuyasha stopped and raised a brow. "Oh no no no little Missy! You wanted to come along on this adventure. We ain't turning around now." Kagome rolled her eyes, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "You don't have to, I'm going to go alone. I'll fly back on Amaya. I'll meet up with you guys in tomorrow before sunset."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "You're stupid if you think you're doing that. Going off, ALONE, while Naraku is after you. Please." Kagome growled. "I'm freezing my ass off and Sango is sick! I'm going and if you don't like it then you can kiss my ass shut up Miroku!" She warned as Miroku opened his mouth. Inuyasha growled. "Fine!" Kagome was about to hand his haroi back but he stopped her. "Keep it, it'll protect you a little." He looked at the ground. Kagome knew it was hard for him to let her go. She grabbed him and pulled him away from the group.

"Inuyasha I'll be fine." He snorted. "That sounds awfully familiar." Kagome sighed and cupped his face. "I promise." Inuyasha feh'd and moved his face away. "Please, don't make promises you cannot keep Kagome." She bit her lip and nodded. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just trust me, please." She whispered. He sighed, defeated. His ears lowered, his eyes became sad. "Always."

Kagome smiled, "Tomorrow evening." She stated. "Amaya! Let's go!" And with that she flew off, waving to her friends. Inuyasha sighed. 'Please Kagome, come back ok.'

*******

Kagome smiled as she got to the well with no problems. "Okay Amaya, stay here, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She petted the cat demons head and jumped into the well.

On the other side Kagome climbed out of the well and smiled at her house. She saw the kitchen light on. She ran inside. "Mom I'm home!" Jin ran into the kitchen and gasped when she saw her daughters eyes. "K-Kagome? Do you? Are you?" Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. "I'm back mom." Jin laughed and cried and she hugged her daughter. She kissed her forehead. "Oh Kagome, thank god..." Kagome smiled. Once the reunion was over, Kagome told her mom to come upstairs while she packed.

Kagome explained everything to her, about Maygosu, about her trying to rip the shards out, even about kissing Inuyasha. Her mother sat on Kagomes bed and nodded. "So, what now Kagome? I mean, if the jewel shards in you are tainted, what will become of you?" Kagome sighed and turned around and took Inuyasha's haroi and her shirt and bra off and grabbed her PJ shirt, then did the same with her jeans.

"Honestly, I don't know. Inuyasha is hell bent on retrieving all the shards and then wishing me back. But I believe that it'll taint the jewel. Which may end up tainting me." She sat on the bed next to her mom. "I think the best thing to do, is allow Inuyasha to continue to believe that until we defeat Naraku, and once we do, I'll give him my shards, and I'll make sure he doesn't wish me back."

Kagome brought a knee up to her chest and rested her head on it. "Dunno what else to do. I died months ago. Eventually I'll have to go. I don't want to be Kikyo, wandering aimlessly, searching for a purpose." Jin held back her tears and nodded. "Just promise, that before you do this, you come back and see me, one last time." Kagome smiled and leaned against her mom. "Promise."

*******

Next morning Kagome woke up and noticed she was sleeping with someone. She sat up and smiled. 'Mom...' Quietly, Kagome got out of bed and covered her mom up. She tip toed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once done she walked back into her room and saw her mom was gone. She walked over to her closet and saw her outfit she got from Kitsuko. She but it on, and then put a pair of jeans and a red turtle neck over it. She walked downstairs and saw her mom cooking breakfast. Souta had already left for school.

She sat down and ate breakfast quickly. "I have to run to the store, Sango has a really bad cold. And it's freezing there." Jin nodded and handed Kagome some money. "Thanks," Kagome smiled and ran off.

Once she got to the Pharmacy, she grabbed a bunch of flu medicines, plus some canned soups. "Thank god for these easy open lids nowadays." She muttered.

"Kagome!? Is that you!?" Kagome turned around and saw her high school friend Eri. "Oh my god!" Kagome smiled and hugged her. "Look at you! You're so...pregnant!" Eri laughed and blushed. "Yeah, I'm married now...to Hojo." Kagome's eyes widened and smiled. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I mean, I haven't seen you around here since graduation...2 years ago!" Kagome winced. Once high school ended, she spent all her time over in the feudal era, she had no idea what her grandfather told them. "I, uhh..." Eri chimed in. "How's Inuyasha? Your mom said about a year ago you two got married and you were living in Kyoto." Kagome blushed. "Y-Yeah! I'm just here visiting, Inuyasha has a cold, so I'm buying some stuff." She stated.

Eri nodded. "Well I don't want to keep you. You should call me sometime. I really miss you." Kagome nodded. "I will." She hugged Eri and they went their separate ways.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the streets. After graduation, she just up and left. Never saying bye to her friends or anything. She felt bad at how much she had missed. She missed Eri so dearly. But, this wasn't her place anymore. She couldn't go back to this life now.

'And to think, I use to complain that my life in this time was hard. Ha!'

Kagome walked into her house and saw a note on the fridge.

Kagome,

Went Christmas Shopping. If you're not here when I come back, Be safe.

I love you.

Mom

'Christmas shopping...' Kagome looked at the calendar December 1st. She laughed and shook her head. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "FOUR FORTY!!!!!!" She screamed and ran to the well. She jumped in and began to climb out. There she saw a upset Amaya. "Amaya I'm SO sorry!" Amaya calmed down at the return of her Mistress. "Amaya we got to hurry! I need to make it to the group before sundown or Inuyasha is going to kill me!" She jumped on Amaya and they were off, full speed.

Inuyasha growled. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own!" He was about to get up and search for her when Amaya landed. "I'M HERE!" She said running to the group. "Sorry, I lost track of time!"

"Good thing you got here now, Inuyasha was about to go ape shit on the forest." Miroku stated casually. Inuyasha feh'd. Kagome woke Sango up and handed her a pill. "Swallow this." She stated. Sango did as she was told and thanked Kagome. Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. " Sorry." She whispered.

Inuyasha looked down at her and shrugged. "As long as you're ok." He stated and sat down near the fire. Kagome nodded and sat down with him. She looked at the fire. 'I should tell them, but...Sango's sick...' She sighed.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Something on your mind?" Kagome jumped at his voice. "I sense Naraku's jewel fragment." She stated. The group looked up at her. "Where?" Inuyasha stated. "Not far south from here." Miroku cleared his throat.

"I say we leave in the morning." Everyone nodded. "This will be our final fight with Naraku." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked at the fire. 'I couldn't tell him that I sensed Kikyo there with Naraku...we're going to need a miracle.'

**Short yes, but my next chapter is PLENTY long**


	25. One Last Shot

**I like you guys so much I decided to add the other chapter!**

**Chapter 25:**

**One Last Shot**

It was morning. The group prepared for, what they hoped to be, their final battle with Naraku. Kagome prepared a quiver full of arrows. She looked at her group. Miroku was meditating, Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu and Shippo was sitting there looking nervous as ever. Inuyasha was walking around, trying to be patient.

Kagome stood up and walked down the path to talk to Inuyasha. She found him looking up at the cloudy sky. "Inuyasha." She said, walking to him. Inuyasha turned his head towards her. "What's up? You guys ready?" Kagome nodded. "Just about. Ummm...I was thinking. Maybe Shippo should head back to Kaedes." Inuyasha nodded. "I had been thinking that too. He's just a kid, he's not going to be strong enough to handle Naraku or his incarnations. Hell I'd make you go too if I could, but he's after you. So you must come." Kagome nodded.

"Okay, well I'll tell him to head back to Kaede's. Other than that, we are ready." Inuyasha nodded and followed her back to camp.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!!" The kitsune wailed as it attached itself to Kagome's waist. Kagome sighed and Inuyasha growled. "Listen runt! You're going back and that's final!"

"But what if something happens to you guys! I'll never know!" Inuyasha sighed. "Look, something WILL happen to one of us if we're having to worry about you! Now go to Kaede's and stay safe. Got it!" Shippo sniffled but nodded. "Okay. Good bye." He said sadly to everyone. Kagome and Sango hugged him and Miroku patted his back. "Don't worry, we'll see you soon."

Shippo nodded and then turned into his pink bubble and flew off. Kagome sighed. "Okay, let's go."

They were off, Sango on Kirara's back, Kagome on Amaya, and Inuyasha and Miroku ran. All of then had a face of determination on. Though, inside, they were filled with fear.

*******

Naraku laughed as he watched closing at the group closing in on his castle. "Beautiful." He stated looking at Kanna's mirror. Kikyo sat in the corner, glancing at the mirror. "Naraku, do you honestly think you can defeat them all?" Naraku turned and glared at Kikyo. "Of course I will. I'll defeat every last one of them. And then Kikyo, I'll destroy you." Kikyo looked over at Maygosu. He hadn't moved, he just stared at the mirror. The group was at the outside gates of the castle.

"Kagura, Kanna, go outside and destroy them." Kagura nodded and ran off. Kanna disappeared.

*******

Inuyasha broke through the gate and looked around. "Naraku! Show yourself!" He called. He then was met with the unpleasant smell of Kagura. "Sorry Inuyasha, you won't be seeing Naraku today, or ever for that fact. Kanna and I have orders to kill all of you. I think Naraku is tired of playing games." She smirked from behind her fan.

Inuyasha smirked and readied his sword. "I'm going to blow you into tiny little pieces. WIND SCAR!!" He slammed his sword on the ground. Kagura dodged it. "Dance of Blades!" She yelled. Inuyasha moved out of the way.

Kagome fired an arrow at Kagura, but Kanna sucked it in. Everyone gasped, She was going to send it back. Kagome jumped on Amaya. Kanna aimed right for Kagome. Inuyasha was about to jump to save her. "SIT!" She yelled from the air. She readied her bow, and jumped off Amaya. She fired her bow right into Kannas mirror as she started to fall.

Amaya caught her and landed. Inuyasha looked up and they heard a gasp and a crack. Kagura's eyes widened. Kanna mirror disentgrated. Kanna fell to the ground, she began to walk back to the castle. "No you don't!" Kagome yelled and ran after her.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled. Sango ran in front of Kagome and blocked them with her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled and through it at Kagura, knocking her down.

Kagome grabbed the ghost like child by the shoulders. "Good bye Kanna." She said as pink like engulfed them. Everyone looked as they heard a scream. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran towards her but was thrown back. Once the light was gone, they saw Kagome standing there, and Kanna's dust, flying away into the wind.

"No..." Kagura gasped. Kagome's power, it was awakened. She had to get back to Naraku.

******

Naraku's eyes widened as he watched Kagome hit Kanna's mirror. Everything went black, he couldn't see the fight. But he heard Kanna's scream. He no longer felt the presence of her heart. Kagome had killed her. Naraku looked over at the stunned Kikyo. She nodded. "Her power, it's awaken....Naraku I suggest if you're going to kill them, you do it now."

*******

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha growled and kicked Kagura in the back as she tried to fly away. She fell to the ground but was up quickly. "You will pay for that half breed!" She growled. Miroku ran up behind her and put sutras to her back. She screamed as electrical shocked went threw her body. She fell to her knees in pain.

"Now Inuyasha!" Miroku stated. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled. Kagura was blown to pieces. Kagome and Sango stood next to Miroku on alert. "We got you Miroku, hurry!" Sango stated as they watched for Saimyōshō.

"Right! WIND TUNNEL!!!!" He said and released the black hole in his right hand. Sucking up Kagura's remains. Suddenly Saimyōshō began to swarm. Sango through her Hiraikotsu and Kagome pushed Miroku's hand down just in time.

The group looked around. Still no sign of Naraku or Maygosu. Inuyasha growled. He began to run towards the castle when Kagome let out a scream.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her head. "No! NO! NO! NO!" She yelled covering her ears, trying to block whatever the sounds were. Inuyasha kneeled by her. "Kagome! What's happening!" Suddenly Kagome stopped moving. She stopped crying. "Inuyasha," Sango said calmly. "Back, away." Inuyasha did what he was told. Kagome stood up and looked at the group. Her eyes were blank.

"Shit Maygosu got her. Miroku! You have to go in with Sango and break his trance!!" Inuyasha said as Kagome began to run at him. Miroku nodded and they began to run through the castle.

"Kagome! Come on! I know you're stronger than this! Fight it!" He yelled dodging her arms. He knew that if she got a hold of him, she would purify him.

Miroku and Sango ran through the castle looking for Maygosu. Suddenly Sango stopped in her tracks. There was Kohaku, sitting in a room alone. She slowly walked in. "Ko-Kohaku?" Kohaku turned around and held a finger to his mouth in a hush manner. He pointed outside the window. Sango grabbed Miroku and they walked into the room. Miroku watched Kohaku cautiously. "Maygosu." Kohaku mouthed out and pointed to the window. Sango peered outside and saw him standing in a dark corner watching Kagome trying to attack Inuyasha. This time, Sango and Miroku could hear Maygosu's muttering.

'He hates you, he wanted you to die, he chose Kikyo, you know she's here, He loves her, he wants her. Kill Him Kagome, make him suffer, make him feel the hurt that he's made you feel."

Sango ran out of the room and headed towards Maygosu.

Inuyasha blocked another attack but stumbled and fell on his back. Kagome straddled him and grabbed his haroi. Inuyasha gulped. "Kagome, please..."

He blinked as he saw Kagome flinch. She was trying to fight it. "That's it Kagome! Fight it!" He winced as she shook her head and grabbed him harder. But she was still not hurting him. "Kagome, I know you can beat this. For once that mangy wolf was right. Kagome, you have the purest heart! He can't control you! Because YOU know what is true! Kagome don't listen to his voice! Listen to mine! Kagome I love you!" Kagome gasped and her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and slumped on top of Inuyasha.

"Shit." Maygosu cursed and blinked his eyes. " Hiraikotsu!!!" He flew into the dirt as Sango hit him with her boomerang.

Inuyasha got up and laid Kagome behind him. He glared at Maygosu. "Prepare to die. Wind sca-!" Inuyasha stopped when he saw who was in front of him. "Ki-kikyo!?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha as she blocked the path between him and Maygosu. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Weren't you about to do something?" She laughed.

Inuyasha heard a whimper out of Kagome. He turned around as she began to get up. "Ow. My head." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Did you get'em?" She asked and stood up. Inuyasha didn't get to answer the question, because Kagome saw Kikyo.

"I see..." Kagome stated. "I love you Inuyasha. And I'm sorry to do this to you." She said, grabbing her bow and arrow. "But maybe you'll understand it's for the best."

"Kagome No!" But he was too late. Kagome shot an arrow towards Kikyo.

Kikyo narrowly dodged it, but the arrow hit Maygosu in the shoulder. He growled and was about to go after Kagome when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him. And Miroku threw is sacred sutras. "We got him! Worry about her!" Miroku said.

Kikyo growled and started to walked over to Kagome. Kagome readied her bow. "Kagome no!" Inuyasha was about to grab her but a barrier blocked him. "Inuyasha, I can't let you interfere. She's with Naraku, therefore we have no choice. You are on my side or hers. Choose wisely and quickly." Kagome stated, firing another arrow. Kikyo managed to block it and ran towards Kagome. Kikyo held her hands out and a blue light erupted from it, sending Kagome several feet away.

"K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha ran over to her and tried to touch her, but was zapped again. Kagome got up. "Find Naraku." Inuyasha growled. "I can't leave you alone." He stated. Kagome glared at him. "Well you ain't helping much! Fight her!" Kagome felt horrible asking him to do such a thing, but he wasn't helping their group by standing idly by.

Kagome got up and headed towards Kikyo. They intertwined hands, Kikyo's glowing blue, and Kagome's glowing pink. If one of them slipped up, the other would send her to oblivion.

Miroku stabbed Maygosu in the head with his staff and purified him. Sango held her dislocated shoulder. Maygosu had hurt it by throwing her into a tree. Sango gasped. "Miroku! Look!" Miroku's eyes widened and they ran towards Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome whimpered as Kikyo dug her nails into Kagome's hands, causing them to bleed. Kikyo smirked. "Give up Kagome, you'll never be as strong as I. You'll always be my second. I am the strongest priestess that has ever lived. You priestess power will never surpass mine."

Kagome looked at her friends. She knew they couldn't help. If they got too close, they'd be killed. Kagome thought for a moment. What could she do?

Suddenly a flashback hit her.

_Kagome smirked and roundhoused her brother Souta. He fell to the ground. Kagome laughed, but then tried to dodge his attack as he sprung back up. Kagome kneed him in the stomach then whipped out a bowie knife and held it to his throat, not close enough so it was touching, after all, she didn't want to hurt him._

_"HEY! No fair! You're cheating!" Souta growled. Kagome laughed and put the knife back in her boot. "Little brother, there is no cheating in survival."_

Kagome smiled. "You're right Kikyo." She stated. Kikyo blinked. Kagome continued, "My priestess powers, probably will never surpass yours. And I won't be as strong as you..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He nodded, as if knowing what she was about to do. Kagome looked back at Kikyo. "I am STRONGER!" She dropped onto her back and Kikyos blast went straight to the castle, blowing it up. Kagome grabbed her knife out of her boot and jammed it into Kikyo's abdomen.

Kikyo's eyes went wide as Kagome stood up. Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha for help. Inuyasha winced, but turned his head. "You chose your side Kikyo..." He whispered. Kagome took the knife out and kicked her away. She grabbed her bow and arrow and was about to shot her when a bunch of roots came and grabbed her. The group gasped as she was dragged back to Naraku.

Naraku glared at the group. "I guess I underestimated you all." He stated coldly. He threw Kikyo's body against a wall and looked at the group. He smiled when his eyes landed on Kagome. "My beautiful Kagome. I've taught you well." Kagome flinched but continued to glare.

Naraku laughed and walked towards the group. "Tell me Kagome, would you have, 5 months ago, if facing kikyo, have stabbed her in the stomach while Inuyasha watched? I don't think so. It's because of me. You are tainted Kagome. Your heart is no longer pure or innocent. You have hate inside you." Kagome growled and shot an arrow at him. His barrier blocked it.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as tears welled in her eyes. "Kagome! Don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" Inuyasha stated.

Naraku laughed, "Oh, so she hasn't told you? About what I've done to her? How I've touched her." He smirked. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was in tears, holding a shaky arrow. "No...Kagome? W-What's he talking about." Kagome whimpered and looked down. "I would've had your purity too if I hadn't had to leave, and then you ran off!" He growled. Kagome looked at him and shot another arrow. But it completely missed him. Her vision was blurry and her mind was clouded.

Inuyasha growled. He'd touched her! Naraku put his hands on HIS Kagome!?" Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusagia tightly as it glowed red. "I'LL KILL YOU! TETSUSAGIA!!!!!!!" Inuyasha broke through his barrier. He tried to strike him again, but Naraku dodged it.

Naraku blasted Inuyasha back and was about to hit him again when there was a sound of ripping flesh. Naraku's eyes widened in shock. Every one looked and saw Kohaku behind Naraku, his scythe buried deep into Naraku's spider burn. Naraku whipped around and grabbed Kohaku by the throat. "I knew you were up to no good." Say good bye to your sister.

Sango readied her Hiraikotsu but there was a pink light glowing on Naraku's back. Naraku turned around and saw Kagome, she was purifying him!

Naraku threw Kohaku and tried to grab Kagome. But Inuyasha chopped his arm off. Naraku growled in pain. "Inuyasha. Prepare the wind scar. Release it on my go." Kagome stated pulling back an arrow. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome shot her arrow. "NOW!"

The arrow pierced Naraku. "WIND SCAR!" Naraku was blown into pieces. Kagome saw the jewel fall to the ground. She grabbed it. "Miroku!"

Miroku nodded, he used his wind tunnel and sucked up Naraku's remains.

Everyone was silent. Was it actually over? Everyone stared at Miroku as he watched in amazement. His wind scar disappeared! Miroku fell to his knees and he began to cry. Everyone collapsed and laughed. It was over! They'd defeated Naraku.

Kagome smiled as she watched the rain fall down. 'It's all over.' She closed her eyes and sighed.

******

After a moment of celebration, they got back to business. Inuyasha looked at Sango, who had her unconscious brother in her arms. Sango looked at him and cried. "Inuyasha...." She whimpered, begging him not to make her. He sighed, looking away.

Sango looked at the boy in her arms. "Kohaku...this is for your best." She took out her small knife and stabbed it into his back, his shard fell out. Sango cried as she felt her bothers chest stop moving. Kagome hugged Sango tightly. "It'll be ok."

Sango only shook her head and cried harder. "Shh...Sango look at me." Kagome stated pulling her face to hers. "I promise you, it'll be okay." Sango raised a brow and Kagome got up.

Just then a tornado blew in. Koga looked around, shocked. "Wh-Where's Naraku?" He asked. Kagome smiled. "He's gone, we defeated him." Koga gasped. "WHAT! Dammit! I wanted to kill him!" He growled. "All well you took too long." Inuyasha stated. Kagome sighed and walked to Koga.

"Koga, I need your shards now." Koga blinked. "Kagome?" She shook her head. "Koga, you made me a promise, you're are the last shards besides mine. Hand them over." Koga nodded, and sighed as he slowly gave her his shards. "Only because I want you alive again Kagome." Kagome took the shards and joined them to the jewel. "Now mine..." She looked at Inuyasha.

She grabbed his hand and kneeled, forcing him to kneel to. "Thanks, for everything Inuyasha." She smiled, grabbing her knife. Inuyasha feh'd. "Don't give a goodbye speech, you're coming right back!" Kagome only smiled. She stabbed herself in the stomach. She held in a scream. Inuyasha held her shoulders and had to resist every urge to stop her.

Kagome pulled out the three remaining jewels and they purified in her hand and joined to complete the jewel. Inuyasha was about to take it and wish her alive again, but Kagome kissed him. "I love you." She said. She closed her hand around the jewel and then it disappeared. Inuyasha's gasped and grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"W-Where's the jewel!?" He cried. The group looked and then they heard a grunt. Sango gasped as Kohaku slowly woke up. "S-sango?" He whispered. Sango's covered her mouth in shock. "No...." She prayed.

_"Shh...Sango look at me." _

_"I promise you, it'll be okay."_

"Kagome...she wished..." Inuyasha shook his head. "No. No. No." He shook her gently. "Kagome No!" Teared welled up in his eyes. He held her close to his chest and cried. "Kagome please...don't leave me alone...n-not again. I love you..please."

The group crowded around the dead priestess that was being cradled in Inuyasha's arms. She gave her life so that Kohaku could return. Inuyasha looked at her face. She was dead, but her face looked like she still had a smile.

Unknown to the crying group, they had a audience. 'You really love her....Okay Inuyasha...if that is your wish.'

**What's going to happen??? R&R to find out!**


	26. Maybe She Wouldn't Be Gone

**HERE IT IS! The FINAL CHAPTER!!!!**

**Chapter 26:**

**Maybe, She Wouldn't Be Gone**

Inuyasha watched from a distance as the village went to the funeral hut to pay their last respects to Kagome. 'You stupid girl! How could you do this to me! We had a plan! I was suppose to wish you back!'

He looked away from the hut and walked towards the sacred tree. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it." He looked down at the ground, trying to stop the tears from falling. He didn't know what to do. Before, he had a plan, kill Naraku and bring her back with the jewel! Now Naraku's dead and the jewel no longer existed! And he was alone.

He sat under the tree and rested his head on the trunk. "What do I do now?" He whispered.

"Inuyasha quit being so lazy! Get up and help me!" Inuyasha's ears perked up and his heart skipped a beat. He looked over at the clearing and saw Kagome! She was dragging her yellow bag from the well! She was alive! She looked at him and smiled sweetly. Then Inuyasha noticed, her school uniform. She disappeared. Inuyasha growled.

She was EVERYWHERE! Dreams, Awake, Thoughts, He couldn't escape her. But the true question was. "Do I want her to leave me?"

He pressed the palms of his hand on his face and groaned. "Kagome..."

It had been two days since she died. When they returned with her, Kaede had already had the hut prepared. Like Kagome already told her what was to happen. Shippo wouldn't talk to Inuyasha. He blamed him for everything. Inuyasha didn't really blame him.

Sango was so happy to have her brother back. It was like a light in her that had been turned off for so long was turned back on. And Miroku was excited about no longer having the curse and being able to marry Sango. Though all of that would wait. Because Kagome, was lying in a futon, dead. She wore a Miko outfit. She had cherry blossoms around her body. And she looked at peace.

Sango saw Inuyasha at the tree and walked over to him. "Are you going to say goodbye, they're about to end the ceremony." Inuyasha winced. He knew that that meant, they would burn Kagome's body. He didn't want them to do that. He sighed. He had to see Kagome one last time though. He nodded and follow Sango to the hut. The hut was empty of people. But there were many things around the bed. A drawing Shippo made, herbs and treasures from the villagers, Miroku's prayer beads. He saw that Koga had left a little bag of those herbs that Kagome loved so much. Sango left a picture of just her and kagome. Inuyasha let out a shaky breath.

"Umm...Hey Kagome." He choked. He couldn't do this, but he had to. "Ummm...well I guess I should've known you wouldn't listen to me. You are the most stubborn person I ever met." He snorted and looked at her peaceful look. "I love you." He whispered. Rubbing his hand down her cheek. Tears started to running down his face.

"Kagome I...I wanted you to know, that, I've loved you for so long. In fact if you knew how long you'd say I was ridiculous. I always thought that...Kikyo, she was my one and only. That I LOVED her. But I guess, I didn't really understand love. Because, the way I feel about you, feels so much stronger than anything I've ever felt with her. You're my whole world. Whenever I hear you voice...see you smile...hell even when you're angry at me. My heart still feels like it's going to explode." He choked back a sob and looked up at the roof, the tears kept pouring.

"It wasn't suppose to end this way!" He cried. "Kagome, I wanted you to be with me, I want us to be together forever, I wanted to have kids, to wake up and see you next to me. Kagome, please...just wake up. Just tell me its a dream." He put his hands in his face and cried. "Please..."

"Inuyasha?" His head snapped and he turned towards the door. Miroku walked in. "Inuyasha, it's time." Inuyasha kissed kagome's forehead and stormed out of the hut and down to the river. When he got there he saw the last person he'd thought he'd see.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo turned towards him and smiled softly. "Hey." She walked over to him. "Why are you? I thought?" Kikyo smiled. "She's strong, she came closer, but, she didn't kill me. I lied, her power exceeded mine 100 times. She knew that, but she didn't want to kill me, because of you."

Inuyasha looked away. "Why are you here?" He stated. He suddenly felt like talking to Kikyo was betraying Kagome, and he could do that.

"You love her..." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He gulped. "I...I do." Kikyo's eyes saddened. "She's very lucky." She said and touched Inuyasha's cheek. "I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha. Now it is time for me to go. But first, will you walk me to Kagome's hut, I want to say goodbye."

Inuyasha wanted to tell her to fuck off. But her smile, and her sad eyes. He sighed and walked her to the hut.

Once there, everyone gasped as they saw Kikyo. Kaede looked at her sister. "Kikyo, what are ye doing?" Kikyo placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Tell the men to leave her body in there. I want to pay my respects."

Kaede nodded and the men left the hut. Kikyo walked in alone.

Inside the hut Kikyo looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, you didn't deserve this. If I hadn't tricked Inuyasha, your life wouldn't had been cut short. He loves you and misses you dearly. And I am tired, and ready to move on, I'm ready to rest in peace. Just promise me you'll take care of him."

She looked down at the girl and smiled. "I knew you would."

Kikyo place a hand over Kagome's heart, and one over her own. "Good thing you never took your whole soul back." The room filled with a blue and pink aura. Then it exploded.

"WHAT THE? Kagome?" Inuyasha was ran into the hut, as well as the rest of the group. When the went in there they saw a pile of ashes on the ground with a leaf on top and Kikyo's clothes laying next to them. Kagome was laying in bed. Seeming untouched. Inuyasha walked over and looked at Kagome. 'What did Kikyo do?'

Then his heart stopped. Did he hear that? Was his mind fooling him again. A breath? No...she's dead.

Then he heard it again. And another. And another. Then,

"Inuyasha?" Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked down and saw stormy blue eyes staring up at him. "K-Kagome?"

"Kagome sat up slowly and looked around. "Who died?" She asked curiously. Sango ran over and hugged her. "Kagome! You did! Remember the jewel?" Kagome thought for a moment. That's right, Kohaku. She looked around and saw Kohaku standing near the door.

"But how am I.." Miroku walked up. "I believe Kikyo had something to do with it." They gasped. Inuyasha looked at Kaede who was placing Kikyo's ashes in a urn. 'Kikyo, you gave Kagome back her soul, so she could live, for me.' He smiled and hugged Kagome tightly.

'Thank You.'

Later that night, the group finished a meal and Kagome walked outside. She stretched her body and looked at the setting sun. She undid the kimono top and looked at her abdomen. The scar was gone. She smiled and looked at her chest. It was still there. 'I guess I can live with that.' She gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny." She jumped and smiled as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just life." Inuyasha nodded and kissed her neck "I love you." He whispered. Kagome smiled. "I love you too."

She turned around and looked at him. "Never leave me again." He stated. Kagome smiled. "I promise." He nodded and bent down and kissed her softly.

'Thank you Kikyo.' The both thought.

**R&R**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes. She looked around the dark room. Where was she? What was going on? She rubbed her head, it was killing her. She sat up and winced in pain. She didn't want to move, but she had to, she saw a light in the other room. She needed to know what was going on!

She slowly made her was down the hall. She heard talking. It was a male, very soft voice. She walked into the room and gasped. There in front of her was Inuyasha walking around, holding a little baby. Kagome smiled. 'I must've passed out while giving birth...thank god she's okay.'

Inuyasha looked up and his face fell. "Kagome go back to bed! You can't be up!" He ushered her back to the bedroom. Kagome hit a touch light that she had brought over from her time. "Can I hold her?" She asked, while Inuyasha covered her up. Inuyasha nodded and placed the small baby in Kagome's arms. "She's beautiful." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's head. "What should we name her?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled, he smiled too and nodded.

"Kikyo! It's time for dinner!" The small girl, no older than 5 looked back at the hut were her parents lived. She smiled and waved at her mom. "Ok mommy! I was just playing with Hidrio!" She said pointing to a boy who was probably a year older than her.

Kagome smiled at her daughter. Kikyo had long black hair with two silver streaks up front. She had amber eyes, fangs and claws, but human looking ears. She was beautiful. She laughed as she watched Kikyo wrestle with Hidrio. Sango and Miroku's son who was a year old than her. He was tall for six and very strong, he had shaggy black hair and gorgeous violet eyes.

Inuyasha came up to the hut with Miroku and a pregnant Sango. Kagome hugged her friend. "Inuyasha will you go get your daughter before she kills Hidrio." Inuyasha laughed and ran over to the children. He picked up Kikyo and placed her on his shoulders. He started to spin around and bounce. Kikyo held on and screamed and laughed.

Kagome watched the two. 'Kikyo, thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this life. I hope that you've found that peace you were looking for. Because, I know that I have.'

**I wanted to thank ALL of you for your support this past month! **

**It's been an honor to have written this story for you all to read!**

**There are a few people I would like to personally Thank.**

**myInuyasha15- You've constantly given me positive feedback since the beginning. I absoluetely love you and am flatered that you love my FF so much. I hope you enjoy the other FFs that I'll be having up soon.**

**Namike- You've also been a wonderful reader, always great, encouraging positive feedback**

**amkess09- You were awsome! lol You always got so excited for my next chapter. Thank you**

**Talkstoangels77- I wanted to thank you for being my very first review!**

**Thanks everyone!!!!**


End file.
